Claymore A New Generation
by Lady-of-Nolava
Summary: THE COMPLETE SEQUEL OF THE CANON STORYLINE. Clare died fighting Priscilla, leaving a daughter, Erica, behind. Erica became a claymore with Clare inside her. The rebellion failed, only miria and galatea survived. Dragon kin princess fights with new rebels against the org and new twins.
1. Opening

A/N: I had make a video about this "opening" song. It's on youtube under the name "Claymore OP-Game". Here are the lyrics. Skip this if you don't want to watch. The ending song is not yet up. Oh, and I'm also drawing the pictures of some characters, they will be up on deviantart soon. My youtube account is angelezus.

OPENING SONG-GAME by Ayumi Hamasaki

衝動が重なり合って、出口のない迷路にはまる

my impulses are piling up, it is fixed to the maze without an exit.

不意に襲う現実達が抜け出せる道を探す

it suddenly attacks, I am searching for the road to escape reality

なのになぜ不思議な暗い場所を離れられない

although, why can't I leave this strange dark place

明日の今頃にはうまく笑える

tomorrow of now, I can laugh well

そうまるで何事も無かったかのように

so, like this, I don't lose anything

いつだってそうやって歩いてきたのに

so, I keep on walking, even then

このゲーム思うようにそうさできないて

in order to think that this game is possible to win.

もし何か口にすればその瞬間全てはただ

if I mention something, in that instant it is simply everything

砂のように指の隙間すり抜けてしまいそうで

it may come out like sand through the slits between my fingers.

時間だけ飽きれるくらい平然と過ぎるのを待つ

only time, the extent which it is cut off, I will calmly wait for it to pass

明日の今頃には忘れてるような

tomorrow of now, it seems I will forget

その場しのぎの言葉なんて要らない

words of this place, I do not need them.

いつもより少し長引かせ過ぎたの

no matter how little, I try to prolong it.

大丈夫ゲームならまた探せばいい

I'm fine, if it's about this game I will still search for it.

言ってきっと痛みだなんて幻想だって

I said, surely, this pain is a fantasy after all

言ってこんな私だなんてらしくないよって

I said, such as me, I do not seem dependent

言ってじゃなきゃ温もりをまた求めちゃうから

I said, because of this warmth, I will still seek.

ENDING SONG: KIOKU記憶 MEMORY by Houko Kuwashima

侵食の 月明かり  
shuushoku no tsuki akari

The eroding moonlight

醜悪を 照らし出す

shuuaku wo terashidasu

illuminating ugliness

灰色に 染まる空

haiiro ni somaru sora

The sky is dyed grey

嘆きの血の雨に打たれて

nageki no chi no ame ni utarete

The grief-stricken blood falls as rain

腐食して行く 花の雫

hushouku shiteyuku hana no shizuku

Dripping on flowers, corroding them

闇に抱かれて 落ちてゆく・・

yami ni dakarete ochiteyuku

Embracing the darkness, I falls

この体 消え去っても

kono karada kiesattemo

even if my body is gone

滅び行く宿命でも

horobiyuku sadame demo

Even if my destiny is fated

彼方を愛した "記憶" だけは

anata wo aishita kioku dakeha

Only the memories of having loved you

何度でも甦る 私が私である

nando demo yomigaeru watashi ga watashi dearu

However times I am reborn, I am still me

事の証を示してくれる

koto no Akashi wo shimeshitekureru

I will show you the proof

誰でも そう 背を向けた

dare demo sou se wo muketa

No matter who I follow

癒されぬ過去の 傷跡を

iyasarenu kako no kizuato wo

The wounds of past have healed

背負い 生きて行くもの

se oiikiteyukumono

I will carry this burden on my back

悲しみに負けたくない

kanashimini maketakunai

Although I am sad, I will not lose

強くあるために 今

tsuyokuaru tameni ima

In order to be strong, now

全てに変えて

subete ni kaete

I changed everything

この "記憶" だけ 守り続ける

kono kioku dake mamori tsuzukeru

Only this memory… I will continue to protect


	2. Introduction

INTRODUCTION

PLACE: A country made up of 47 districts.

TIME: Medieval ages

YOUMA: A demon. Some have wings. With retractable claws and pointed teeth, and regeneration abilities. Can turn into any human shape, retaining their memories by eating their brains. They feed on the guts of humans. Emits youki, demonic aura.

CLAYMORE: It should be noted that the name 'Claymore' was originally coined by laymen - the organization and its warriors do not, in fact, have any official name. As such, few Claymores will ever refer to themselves as a 'Claymore'. Instead they refer to themselves by the term "warrior". A female half-human, half-youma warrior. They can regenerate and does not age. Identified by silver eyes and blond hair. Claymores also have an unique symbol each. They are often tall and have a great figure, but their abdomen area is greatly disfigured. Claymores wear a distinctive uniform consisting of a pale grey, close fitting shirt and pants. Over this they wear some pieces of armour: shin high, slightly high heeled metal boots (Sabatons); large wrist guards (Vambraces); large shoulder pieces (Spaulders); and a partial skirt (Fauld). Finally, they wear a short cape and a piece of fabric marked with the individual Claymore's specific certification symbol attached to their neck. They all carry a Claymore sword that also bears this specific symbol. Great speed, and strength. Each of them has a rank, the lower the better. Claymores need only consume a few bites of food every few days. Their eyes turn golden and cat-like, and their bodies contort when they release more youki to power up. If they lose control of their youki, they will turn into Awakened Beings, similar to intelligent but stronger youma.

ORGANISATION: A secret organization from an external land, doing research on this smaller country. Their excuse is to create claymores to kill youma. Consists only of men who dressed in black and never age.

HISTORY:

The great external lands are not in a state of peace. There are neverending battles going on between different countries and people, all for territorial reasons. About a hundred years ago, the war split into two sides, and began the battle for supremacy. One side are the dragon kins. They have extremely tough skin and are difficult to fight against. The other side, in order to fight against these enemies, tried to invent new weapons. Soon after, their research gave birth to—a human who can be turned into a monster. But because these weapons are too powerful, they often wiped out their own army. So the research has been left on a small island away from the greater land.

The organization had first brought people to these lands. Then, they introduced youmas that they created. Ever since a long time ago, everyone believed youmas have been eating humans. However, it was the organization who came up with this legend. As people who haven't seen youma slowly dies away, this legend slowly became the truth.

Initially, there were both male and female claymores. However, male claymores quickly exceeded their limits and awakened. This is because to them, awakening is much like pleasure. When a male claymore releases his youma power, he could not suppress the urge to awaken. The number 1 to 3 of this first generation, Isley, Rigardo and Dauf had all awakened. Rigardo fought with Isley but lost, and swore allegiance to him.

Then, the youngest number 1 Claymore ever, Riful, was only nine when she awakened. Along her to awaken was Agatha, number 2. Dauf turned traitor and joined Riful as her lover.

The organization first started to experiment with sisters to combat Isley and Riful. The sisters were Luciela and Rafaela. However, Luciela lost control once and escaped. The three number 1 awakened beings became known as the Abyssal Ones. Rafaela lost her eye and was kicked out of the organization.

In the history of the organization, the most powerful warrior was Teresa. She could take on the Abyssal Ones with only 10% of her youki released. However, she betrayed the organization to live with Clare, a girl whose life she saved. Numbers 2 to 5, Priscilla, Irene, Sophia and Noel were sent to kill Teresa. Teresa easily defeated them. However, by trickery, Priscilla was able to kill Teresa and killed her comrades. Clare was left alive, and she decided to become a claymore with Teresa inside her in order to kill Priscilla.

Clare joined six other warriors and went renegade. Former number 6, Miria, found out about the truth behind the organization and tried to topple it. On the way, Clare was reunited with her lover, Raki, whose life she had saved. Raki was now a Claymore. They even adopted a girl, Erica. However, the organization unleashed their Ultimate Weapon. They were half-awakened being, half-twins who have no thoughts and are controlled entirely by the mainland. Clare died fighting Priscilla instead of sticking to her original plan to fight together with Miria and the others. The coup failed disastrously with only Miria and Galatea surviving. Raki died together with Clare, leaving Erica. Unknown to everyone but Rubel, a spy against the organization, he made Erica become a claymore, but with Clare inside her.

By using twins to create half-human, half-youma warriors, the organization have achieved a complete congruity of youma energy, far better than using sisters. And through strict training, they established a soul link and succeeded in making the twins merge their spirits. Therefore, even if one of them performs a full release of youma energy, as long as she entrusts the other one with her spirit, she can awaken without losing her human heart. However, the twins have almost no intellect and identity because from infancy, they were taught nothing but how to align their spirits and destroy the enemy. It was said that the project only worked with identical twins, which Luciela and Rafaela were not. However, the Generation One twins, Alicia and Beth, went berserk and lost control. So, in search of the Ultimate Weapon, the organization is currently experimenting on different types of twins—conjoined, identical and fraternal, often kidnapping them when they were babies. However, the experiments were not very successful as many twins were too emotionally unstable to be of much use.

CHARACTERS: rally dirty jack power rangers nights speed racing csi ama

1. Riful of the West

Riful of the West was the youngest ever to awaken. Together with Luciela-Rafaela and Alicia, they are considered to be Abyssal Ones. She constantly attempts to force strong Claymores to awaken, often through torture, in order to increase her companions. She finds the merged form of Rafaela and Luciela. She wishes to awaken the new being to fight against Priscilla. Alicia almost killed her, but Alicia awakened suddenly and went East, leaving Riful alive. Rafaela and Luciela both awake, and moved to the South. Thus, Riful desires to acquire new twins to aid her battle for supremacy among the Abyssal Ones.

1. Luciela of the South

The Organization used her and her sister, Rafaela in a "Soul Link" experiment. The experiment failed when Rafaela was unable to pull her sister back form her awakened state, causing Luciela to completely awaken.

1. Teresa of the Faint Smile

The most powerful Claymore of all time. She is much faster, stronger, and more agile than those below her, but her real strength is considered to be her "unparalleled ability to sense Youma aura." She can sense it to the point where she can accurately predict her opponent's moves in battle. She eventually meets Clare, who decides to start following Teresa after being abandoned by her village. Teresa is initially irritated, but soon grows fond of her. After leaving Clare in a village in an attempt to give her a normal life, bandits raid the village. Teresa kills all of them, which causes her to be hunted by the Organization for breaking the rule of never killing humans. She doesn't kill any of the Claymores after her because of her time with Clare, but she is slain by Priscilla offguard when Priscilla begs to be slain before awakening. Clare takes her severed head and convinces a member of the Organization to use it in place of a Yoma to turn her into a Claymore.

1. Alicia the Black

Alicia and Beth are the first generation of twins. However, they are not viable as Beth is too vulnerable. When Beth is impaled by one of the projectiles launched by the fused Rafaela and Luciela, and later killed by Priscilla, Alicia starts losing control and awakens, becoming a new Abyssal One, Alicia of the North.

2. Priscilla the One Horned Monster

The second most powerful Claymore in history, after Teresa. However, she was mentally traumatized and extremely unstable. She came into conflict with Isley and Rigardo, but defeated them both. So, Isley swore allegiance to Priscilla. She is especially attracted to Raki. Later, she was killed by Clare.

3. Dauf

Dauf is Riful's helper, he helps her torture captured Claymores to force them to awaken. Although he has tremendous strength and hard armour plating and form projectiles anywhere, he is unintelligent and bad at regenerating.

3. God Eye Galatea

She is a master of sensing Yoki. She can also control other people's actions by subtly manipulating their Yoki flows, and the strength obtained by releasing her Yoki is the highest among all forty-seven warriors of her time. Over time, Galatea becomes disgusted with the organization, and goes to live as a nun in Rabona. She is saved by Clare and Miria and joins them in the quest to topple the organization.

3. Gentle Sword Audrey

She became Riful's ally after Riful managed to persuade Audrey and Ray to renegade because they could never become number 1s.

5. Rafaela

Her sister Luciela lost control during an experiment, which caused her to awaken and leave to become the Abyssal One of the South. So, Rafaela finds and kills her sister, who just lost a battle with Isley. However, she unconsciously injected all her life force into Luciela's dead body, and the two have been merging for seven years. Riful, hoping to take advantage of the new being that will result from the awakening, forces them to awaken. The new being, an extremely large conjoined form fully awakens. It is constantly growing stronger, and it shows no emotion or hunger for humans. It launches a number of projectiles that transform into large awakened beings.

5. Strong Sword Ray

She is also Riful's ally. She acts as a thug, like Dauf, to torture and intimidate claymores to join Riful.

6. Phantom Miria

She can greatly, but briefly, increase her speed to confuse the opponent, without the use of youki. She is also very skilled at using teamwork and planning battle tactics. Miria was secretly investigating the Organization after she swore revenge against it.

47. Clare

Clare has ¼ Youma blood instead of the normal ½. So, she has little youki and is the lowest claymore. However, Clare shares Teresa's ability of heightened Yoki sensing to the point of being able to predict an opponent's moves. As Teresa is number 1, Clare became quite powerful, regardless of her being ¼ youma. Clare learns the quick sword technique from Irene, and also the Windcutter technique from Flora, a former number 8.

Raki

He was saved from two youmas by Clare. Raki also cares very deeply for Clare, and protects her without hesitation from anyone; even another Claymore. Raki met Priscilla while he got separated from Clare. He learnt swordsmanship from Isley. Raki was protective of Priscilla and often attempted to stop Clare from killing Priscilla. When Raki was injured by the profectiles fired from Luciela-Rafaela fused awakening, Priscilla escaped, leaving Raki vulnerable to being absorbed by them. Raki was thus taken back to the organization to be researched on. His infected parts are used to fuse with the twins to form the Ultimate Weapon.

Rubel

A handler of the Claymores. He was in charge of Rafaela, Clare, Serafiel and Erica. He is a spy from enemies of the Organization, who wishes to destroy it from the inside. He gives information to Miria and hides their existence to further stall research. He also gives information to Galatea, Miria, Ylene and Pearlyn to further stall research.

Ermita

A handler of Galatea, Ophelia, Miria, Pearlyn, Andromeda and Felicia. He is cold-blooded.

Rimuto

A high-leveled handler. He was in charge of Alicia, Beth and Merissa. He is usually in charge of number 1s.

Orsay

A handler. He was in charge of Teresa, Ylene and Joanne.

Man in Black with skull face

The person-in-charge of creating new weapons, including the Ultimate Weapon. He turned Raki into a claymore. He also created Ruby, Sapphire, Amy, Nancy, Janell and Jarell.


	3. A New Beginning

CHAPTER ONE: A NEW BEGINNING

A long-haired warrior walked quietly down the dark alley, her sabatons clinking against the muddy floor. It had been raining just now. Her job is to sense the position of a youma and kill it. However, the rain and her weak youki ability meant that it was hard for her to sense the youma if it was far away. On the other hand, it also meant that the youma could not sense her.

She continued walking, when she suddenly saw something out of the corner of her eye. Peering into a dark side alley, she saw a boy being cornered by a youma.

He was crying and begging for help. The youma was too busy frightening the boy to sense her. Should she kill him or not? This was not her job. However, she did became a claymore to kill youmas, regardless of her job. Besides, the boy… reminded her of someone.

Her hesitation caused the youma to sense something. It turned around, eyes widening.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Looks like a claymore. Well, too bad, you can't get me. Not with this boy as hostage. I've heart that your kind has a law against killing people. It's an iron-clad rule. You can't kill people, whatever the reason—even if it's an accident. If you break the rule, the other claymores will join in to take your head. Even claymores are afraid of being targeted. So, think carefully. Are you willing to risk everything to save the boy? What if you hit him accidentally?"

"Help! Help me! UMPF!" The boy yelled before being choked off by the youma.

"Oh, and don't take another step. I know your speed. Take another step and I'll tear this kid's head off right away. First, I'll have you throw that sword away." The youma looked up at her.

"Do you think taking hostages will work against us?" She said, flicking her long blond hair.

"If you can kill us both, then try it! You will be hunted down too."

"My sword? Alright." She ran. In a second she was behind the youma, chopping its head off. All the blood splashed onto the boy.

His eyes wide, he stuttered, "What…happened? That was so fast…"

"I didn't do it for your benefit. I just want to kill all youma." Sheathing her sword, she walked away.

"Hey, that was awesome! I heard you guys have ranks! So, um, what rank are you?" the boy yelled after her.

"That is none of your business. And stop following me." She continued walking.

"I bet you're one of the top three! Can I follow you? I'll make myself useful! I can cook and wash!"

"I don't need to eat often. And as you can see, you'll slow me down."

"Oh." the boy sounded sad. "Please, I got nowhere else to go! This town…it's a ghost town. The only reason I stayed was to bury off my parents, or what's left of them, but… A youma sensed me."

She stopped in her tracks. _What's wrong with me? Why do I pity him? I'm a warrior, I'm not supposed to be babysitting at the same time. And yet… I remember babysitting my baby brother, Albert. It was a long, long time ago…_

"_Dinner is ready! Bring your brother over!" My mother called from the kitchen. The smells of roast beef diffused into my nostrils._

"_Hai, okaasan! IKUZO, Albert! Hayaku!" I was six, and struggling to put Albert onto the table._

_Bamn! The wooden door splintered open. Entered my dad, looking weird and drunk._

"_Honey, what's wrong?" my mother asked._

_In a second, my life changed. My "dad" evolved into a youma, and bit off my mum's head. I fell to the floor, choking. The way out was unblocked as the youma feasted on my mother. It did not see me. But Albert! He's still on the table! Should I bring him? But if I moved, it might see me! And we'll both die!_

_I made my decision. I dashed out of my house and ran to my neighbours. By the time we got back, Albert was dead._

_I'm so sorry, my brother… I failed you._

_I won't fail again… _"What's your name?" She asked suddenly.

"It's Alvin! What's yours, oneechan?" Alvin asked cheerfully. He was running towards her, and when she stopped suddenly, he almost knocked into her back.

_Alvin… sounds like Albert. If Albert had survived, he would be around Alvin's age. _"How old are you?"

"Sixteen! Um, what was your name again?"

"Serafiel. But you can just call me Sera."

"Interesting… History repeats itself sometimes huh, Clare?" In the shadows, a man in black, watches Serafiel and Alvin.

"I finished my job. Here's the money." Serafiel tossed a bag of gold towards the man.

"They handed you the money?" The man asked, curious. It is customary for customers to hand the money over to the men in black as payment for the claymore's services in killing a youma.

"After I killed the youma, everybody locked themselves indoors. They left the gold outside. I had to take the gold to you myself." Serafiel explained.

"No trouble sensing the youma, Serafiel? You know, you could move up the ranks more if you were not so weak at sensing them. The only reason you even survived the test is because of your… other talents."

"Enough, Rubel. What's the next job?" Serafiel asked.

Rubel smirked. "You'll know soon enough. How whimsical of you. Why did you take that kid under your wing? He'll just get in the way of your job."

"He wanted to follow me. He is now my cook and washer. He won't get in the way."

"Really? How sentimental of you. And why ever did you not tell him your rank? Number 3 not good enough for you?" Rubel asked.

"I do not care about ranks. I am only here to kill youmas." Serafiel said emotionlessly. She did not ask how come Rubel knew about their conversation.

"Is that so? Jaa, then you won't mind if we move you back to number 45, will you?" Rubel asked in disbelief.

"Whatever. No matter my rank, I am still me." Serafiel walked away.

"Shinjirarenai… She's something else… That woman really does not care about ranks. Interesting to find that among warriors nowadays… I shall have to keep an eye on them, to see their future progress…"

"Hey, you can teleport, right? That is SO cool! What's it like being a claymore?" Alvin asked excitedly.

"Look, keep quiet. Stop asking me questions you don't need to know. It's annoying. You're just supposed to cook and wash." Serafiel said coolly. She is an introvert and rarely likes to speak about herself. She especially finds it annoying when Rubel tries to speculate about her feelings. Ever since Albert died… she lost all emotions. But Alvin is close to making her feel anger now.

"Oh." Alvin said unhappily. _It's my fault. Maybe I shouldn't have asked so much. To be a claymore, you had to have some unhappy past… But why did she save me? She kept on looking at me like I'm someone else…_

Grrrr. Alvin's stomach spoke for him. "Hey, excuse me… I'm hungry… Can you hunt—"

There was a blur in front of his eyes, and Serafiel reappeared, holding a rabbit. "You're supposed to go find your own food you know, but I guess that will slow me down A LOT. So here you go." She tossed the rabbit at his feet.

"Um, Sera, why don't you just hug me and teleport away?" Alvin asked nervously.

"Because I don't _touch _people. I neither need to or want to. Anyway, skin it and roast it _quick_, while I go somewhere." Serafiel took off her armour and sword, wearing only a grey long-sleeved shirt and pants. "Don't touch my stuff, and don't follow me. It's not like you could if you tried, though." With that, she disappeared into the forest.

"What is it?" Serafiel emerged into a clearing to find Rubel waiting for her. Beside Rubel was another warrior, a short-haired one.

"Andro!" Serafiel exclaimed. They ran towards each other and embraced.

"Why are you here?" Serafiel asked the warrior.

"I have a job that requires the two of you. You can say it's a tough one, for it requires a number 3 and number 4 to do it." Rubel explained.


	4. The Conjoined Twins

CHAPTER TWO: THE CONJOINED TWINS

"Nee, Audrey, have you got what I wanted? Ever since your friend, Renee, messed up, I had no trump card up my sleeves. I had to look for another one, you know!" Riful piped up from her throne.

"Yes, Mistress Riful, we have brought you the twins. In fact, Dauf is taking them here right now." Audrey bowed.

"Audrey, she is such a fucking bitch. Making us do dirty deeds like this. Why can't she do it herself?" Ray ranted. Audrey sighed. Ray had not changed at all. Always complaining, although she was the one who persuaded Audrey to follow Riful.

Following the escape of Luciela-Rafaela, Riful was left once again with nothing to fight against the threat of Priscilla. However, following the disastrous coup of the survivors of the Northern War, the then single digits were almost all wiped out. Alicia became an Abyssal One, Beth was killed by Priscilla, Galatea and Miria were assumed to be dead, Renee was killed by Dauf, Dietrich fought against the organization together with Miria and got killed, and Nina also died in the war. However, even though Audrey and Ray were in the top 5, they were not chosen to become number 1. Jealous, Ray decided to follow Riful, and convinced Audrey to join her. Both of them had since awakened and are now serving as Riful's henchmen.

"Now, now, Ray, remain calm. You know how Riful can get when she's angry." Audrey tried to soothe her best friend.

"Hmm, I guess it IS hard for a half-blind and a half-lame awakened beings to capture a cage from four warriors, with the highest ranked only number 9. So hard that you took three days!" Riful fumed.

Audrey kept quiet. How had she got only one foot, and Ray only one eye and one arm? Well, that was caused by Miata. Miata, though crazy, cared only for Clarice. Well, in Ray's bid to move up the career ladder, she tried to enlist Audrey to kill Miata. However, in the fight, Ray accidentally killed Clarice. Enraged, Miata went berserk, trying to kill both Audrey and Ray. It took Audrey's and Ray's combined awakened form to kill Miata. However, Audrey's leg and Ray's eye and arm was completely destroyed, as both of them are offensive types that suck at regenerating.

_Audrey and Ray were crouching on tree branches. Below, a man in black was ordering four warriors to load a metal cage carefully._

_ "We have intel that Riful is eyeing the weapons. Guard it with your lives, warriors!"_

_ Just then, Audrey and Ray extended their tentacles—Ray's tentacles killing three warriors instantly, while Audrey's tentacles reached for the cage._

_ "NO!" The man shouted._

_ The surviving claymore appeared to be their leader, and a single digit. She jumped up and cut Audrey's tentacles using a special technique, reminiscent of a rotator._

_ "Ray, help!" Audrey struggled to hold on to the metal cage._

_ Ray used her tentacles to fight the warrior too. The two of them proved to be too strong for the warrior, who fell back down. She turned to leap up again, but was stopped by the man._

_ "No, it's too late. We will dispatch someone else who could do the job." The man snarled._

"Riful, dear, I brought you the kids." Dauf hauled a metal chain connected to a large cage.

"Hmm. Put that down." Riful looked pensive and interested. "I wonder what the organization's up to after ten years… Will they be able to rival Alicia and Beth?"

"I'm afraid not, Mistress Riful. We checked, and found that they were only number 7 and 8. In fact, they were recently created."

"Doesn't matter. The numbers do not represent an absolute ranking of power. Did I tell you that Clare was only number 47, yet she could kill the second most powerful being in history, Priscilla? Besides, these two are only just completed. Audrey, open the cage. Be careful!"

Audrey yielded and opened the cage. Ruby and Sapphire were conjoined twins, joined at the back. It must be sad that they could never see each other's faces, for they were joined like the goddesses Teresa and Clare. One twin's expression was dazed and emotionless, while the other's was frightened.

"What is your name, dear?" Riful asked sweetly.

"Ruby… She is Sapphire… What do you want? Where am I?" Ruby asked, frightened.

"I am Riful of the West. This is my castle, soon to be your new home. I just want you to join me. In fact, if you don't mind, awaken now!" Riful smiled.

"No, I can't do that. My handler said we are designed specifically to fight people like you, abyssal ones. We can't join you. So please let us go!" Ruby begged.

Riful frowned. "I can't let you reject me and let you go. Looks like this will have to be done the hard way! I really want you, so it will be a pity if you died. So don't be too stubborn and get riddled by holes. In fact, awake as soon as you like! Dauf, the poles! Um, put them through the dumb one's leg. Yeah, like that!"

Dauf smirked as he pulled a pole out of his arm and struck it through Sapphire's leg. Sapphire, having no feelings of pain, did not utter a sound. Yet, it was Ruby that cried.

"No! Please, I beg you! Torture me instead! Leave Sapphire alone! She doesn't understand!" Ruby cried.

"We know you control her… and how stubborn you can be. If we tortured you, you won't mind. But you WILL mind if it's your precious twin who got hurt, don't you? If you awaken now then we'll stop. But in the meantime, Dauf, continue!" Riful ordered.

"NO!" Ruby yelled.

Just as Dauf is about to plunge yet another rod into Sapphire's other leg, two warriors burst through the ceiling of the mountain. They pointed their swords forward and charged towards Dauf. Dauf was blown clear off by the momentum of the longer haired one's sword.

"Impossible!" Riful breathed. "How could they burst through the mountain top? And I didn't even hear them!"

The short haired warrior used her youki and manipulated Audrey and Ray, so that they were unable to transform.

"Hmm, another youki manipulator, like Galatea…" Riful said to herself.

The long haired warrior used her sword and cut the iron bars. Lifting the cage, she hefted it onto her shoulders and sped away in one second. In two seconds and she was out of sight.

Riful walked towards the remaining warrior. "While I don't appreciate having my prey snatched right out from my nose, it is interesting to meet new people. Tell me, what is your name and rank?"

The long haired warrior returned. "There is no need to tell you," she said coldly. "We will take our leave now."

"What's the big deal? I will just kill it, and let her know who I am. I am Andromeda, number 4! Now die!" The short haired warrior shouted arrogantly. She held up her hands and concentrated, but nothing happened.

Riful sighed. "That was weaker than I thought. Oh, but what can I expect from someone who's not even in the top three?"

"You… Fuck you!" Andromeda shouted.

"Ray, it seems like she's just like you. Looks like I gotta teach you a lesson in manners, for I am Riful of the West, an Abyssal One!" Riful said, transforming into her awakened form

"What's that?" Andromeda whispered to the long-haired warrior.

"You mean you never paid attention in our monthly single digits' meeting?" The long haired warrior asked furiously.

Andromeda smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Sera, I was busy sleeping."

"Cut the crap and fight!" Riful shouted, unhappy she was not having the attention of the two warriors.

"Sorry, but we had some other matters to attend to. Andro, take the cage and go!" Serafiel said.

"Andro, Andro… What do you feel about being ordered by someone else? You, long hair, are powerful… but you lack youki. In fact, I didn't even sense you! You are surely not number 1, but near the top nonetheless… Why don't the two of you join me, and you will have wealth and rank, as my number 1 warriors?" Riful persuaded them, seductively.

"I'll think about it," Andromeda said.

"Just like how Gentle Sword Audrey and Strong Sword Ray is now your lackeys? Sorry, we have to leave now." Serafiel said.

Pulling Andromeda with her, she ran and was gone in two seconds.

"Damn! We lost the twins AND those two!" Riful fumed.

"Sorry, Mistress Riful! We'll get it back!" Audrey promised.

'No! From what I felt, Ruby and Sapphire were not THAT powerful anyway. Not even Luciela-Rafaela standards. Oh, but what can I expect of a number 7? I want you and Ray to find out who the hell that long haired warrior is. I intend to get her to be my ally," Riful grinned.


	5. Reconaissance Mission

CHAPTER THREE: RECONAISSANCE MISSION

"What the hell has the organization being up to since we were their warriors?" Ray grumbled. "They don't group warriors into districts according to their ranks anymore. Now, any claymore could be in ANY district. How the hell are we gonna find our long haired warrior?"

"Be patient, Ray. We will just randomly pick a warrior and ask them who is using this symbol." Audrey held up a paper with the long haired girl's symbol on it.

"Well, I hope we won't get a low-leveled 40 something!" Ray snorted.

"Shh, here she comes." Audrey peered down from the tree branches she was on. Here was the plan: she would wear her old claymore uniform and talk with the warrior, and then ask her the question. But if anyone recognized her, they might have to use other "persuasive" methods.

Audrey jumped down and emerged from the trees. The warrior turned around immediately, looking suspicious. "Hi, I'm number 23, who are you?" Audrey asked pleasantly. She figured using her real name, or any name is suspicious, so she just came up with a number. 20s is neither high nor low, it is fairly inconspicuous.

However, the warrior looked surprised. "I thought number 23 is out of bounds…" She sniffed, and suddenly realized, "This immense youki… you're not one of us!"

Audrey sighed. This warrior is sharp. Looks like there's no going back now.

Ray jumped down, in her awakened form. "Well, well, we tried the easy, pleasant way and you didn't take the chance. Here's the hard way, then."

The warrior backed away. "What do you want?"

"Information."

"I… I'm a low-ranker. I don't know anything!"

"Oh? Then there's no reason to keep you alive then." With that, both Audrey and Ray charged towards the warrior.

The warrior leaped in surprise and tried to run, but she was no match for Audrey and Ray's speed. Within seconds she was in Ray's grasp.

"Tell me whose symbol is this!" Audrey thrust the paper into the warrior's face.

"I told you, I don't know!"

"You knew enough. You should be above 23, since you know that much. Tell me your rank, or I'll break your bones, one by one." Ray snarled.

"Fine! Fine, I'll talk. I'm number 15. Um, the only single digits I know is that number 9 is Joanne, and number 6 is Ylene." The warrior said.

"You're lying." Audrey said. "Ray, continue."

Ray smirked and broke the warrior's first digit bone. The warrior nearly fainted.

"I reiterate, whose symbol is this?"

"I know number 4 and 5's are not this… Number 1 and 2's symbol…I'm not sure. I think it's number 3. What is her name? Sarah… No, I think it's Serafiel or something."

"You got that?" Audrey asked Ray. Ray nodded.

"Good. Finish her off." Ray smiled as she did the sickening task of disemboweling the warrior.

Some distance away, a man in black and a shoulder length haired warrior were listening. "What can you see, Felicia?" the man asked.

"Two awakened beings… Audrey and Ray, you say? They are torturing a warrior. Looks like they finished interrogating her."

"Hmph." The man snorted and turned away.

Felicia stared at him. "Ermita… we're not helping her?"

"I don't recall us having to help any traitor. It's her fault. Telling Riful anything is the same as betraying the organization."

Audrey and Ray were back in Riful's castle. Riful is still fuming—the ceiling was ruined by the long haired warrior, and the rain kept wetting Riful's throne.

"Mistress Riful… We found out whose symbol this belongs to," Audrey bowed.

"Oh?" Riful's interest was piqued.

"This belongs to the organization's number 3, Serafiel," Ray said.

"So what are we gonna do next?" Audrey asked.

"Convince her to join us." Riful smiled. This could be interesting.

Many, many distance away… Ermita and a warrior whose hair is long on one side and short on the other were listening. "What can you feel, Pearlyn?"

"Riful is planning to make Serafiel join them."

"Serafiel is one of our most useful warriors. She is often sent to kill Awakened Beings."

Serafiel walked into her room in an inn, exhausted.

"You're back!" Alvin rushed towards Serafiel. On an impulse, he hugged her.

Serafiel seemed shocked and pushed him away immediately. "What's your problem? I told you I don't touch!?"

Alvin blushed and turned away. "I'm sorry… it's just I missed you so much while you were away. This place scares me."

"Well, I didn't ask you to follow me in the first place. You want to go to a village and find a home there?" Serafiel asked. Life with a warrior was not exactly what she wanted Alvin to go through. He should live like a human, among humans, having the life Serafiel had never had.

"No! With you, I feel safe. Please let me stay!" Alvin begged.

Just then, Rubel entered the room. "Serafiel, a word with you."

"What is it?"

"Due to number 9's failure, you are now in charge of number 7 and number 8. You are supposed to travel with number 1 and number 2 to report to the organization immediately. Numbers 7 and 8 will be taken care of by you. Number 1 will take care of numbers 22 and 23, and number 2 will take care of numbers 11 and 12. You are supposed to go NOW." Rubel finished his briefing and left.

"Looks like I will leave you here." Serafiel said.

"No! I will go with you!" Alvin cried.

"Alvin, as you can see, this is a dangerous reconnaissance mission. We can't have you slowing us down. Don't worry, I'll be back soon." Serafiel's tone softened. She knew Alvin looked up to her.

"Hey, Sera?"

"Hmm?"

"What's your rank? You seem pretty important to be sent on a mission with numbers 1 AND 2, so you must be number 3?"

Serafiel punched his face lightly. "I told you not to ask," she said, with a smile.

_Who would have thought that a former number 45 could become number 3? Ranks were not important to me, but to Andromeda… that girl is always grumbling about how she could never be number 1 unless Merissa, Pearlyn and me all die…_


	6. An Awakening

CHAPTER FOUR: AN AWAKENING

"Ermita said WHAT? Thanks, Pearlyn. I'm alright. You go for your mission." Andromeda closed the door. Plunging her sword into the hotel floor (heck care the reparation fee!) and leaned on it, fuming.

_Why does everyone feel that Serafiel is more important? Both of us had joined the organization around the same time. We were best friends and competitors. We both rose up the ranks. So why does everyone treat Serafiel so good although she is just ONE rank higher than me?_

_ Looks like I'm stuck at number 4. But wait, Riful said that if I joined her, I could be her number 1 warrior. Well, there is no going back now. Life in the organization is unbearable now. Look at how Serafiel orders me!_

_ Enough is enough. Fuck the organization. I'm leaving._

Andromeda took her sword and got dressed. She suppressed her youki and left her room in the organization..

"I knew you would come." Riful said smugly. "Thought about what I said, didn't you? About your dead end job as a number 4. Have you come to join me?"

"I came to either bring your head to the organization or join you." Andromeda unsheathed her sword. "Bring it on."

"I'm a little disappointed. But here comes the fun part. Audrey, Ray, break her."

"Hyaa!" Ray shouted her war cry and transformed. Her half-awakened form is a huge tiger with tentacles.

Audrey pulled a face. "Pardon my looks." And she transformed into a huge swan with tentacles.

"Let's see how you fare taking on two awakened single digits at once. If you can take them on, then you have the power to kill me. If not, die here or join me. Having more can't hurt. So please awaken any time you feel like it. Let me be honest, it's not I want you all that badly. So if you lost and chose not to awaken, then too bad." Riful sneered.

_She looks down on me too! I shall prove it to her!_ Andromeda concentrated and forced Ray to hit Audrey with her tentacles. Audrey looked shocked as she was hit rather deeply, losing her arm.

"Ha! Take that! Bet you're an offensive type, bad at regenerating?" Andromeda forced Audrey's tentacles to cut each other.

"Audrey, Ray, what are you doing? Don't tell me the two of you can't get her! Focus—" Riful gave her advice.

"I AM focusing!" Ray said through gritted teeth.

"Shut up! If you lose I am firing you! Just use all your thoughts to focus, alright?" Riful yelled.

This time, Audrey and Ray were ready for her, when Andromeda was manipulating their youki, it didn't work. They plunged their tentacles into her, pinning her to the wall .

"Urgh!" Andromeda coughed blood.

"You think it's that easy to take on Awakened Numbers 3 and 5?" Ray sneered.

"Are you turning or not?" Audrey demanded.

_Damn those bitches… Making fun of me like that…_ "I'll show you!" Andromeda awakened, into the form of a dragon.

_ What's that… This huge release of youki… Over in the west? The youki is that of… Andromeda? What's she doing with Riful? Is she awakening? Oh god. _Pearlyn

stopped in the midst of packing numbers 11 and 12 into a metal cage.

"Pearlyn!" Pearlyn turned around and saw Ermita walking in.

"Andromeda's gone. I want you to feel around and tell me what you can feel."

"Well…" _Should I tell him? But Andromeda's my friend. I can't tell them she's gone renegade, they'll probably make me go after her. _"Andromeda is off in the West, but she's too far away for me to feel anything."

"Hmpf." Ermita snorted. "Well, if you find anything, tell me immediately.

"She's not telling the truth, Rimuto." Ermita was bowing to a man dressed in black, sitting on a throne.

"How troubling that one of our most powerful is willing to betray us to save her friend. Looks like we will have to do something about it. But first, Andromeda. I don't really care what happens to her, but this is a covert operation. Send Serafiel."

"I know her, she just cares about killing youma. However, she is also a friend of Number 4." Rubel said.

"Then we just don't tell her who the awakened being she's killing is, alright?" Rimuto grinned sadistically.

"Change of plans, Serafiel. You will not be going with Numbers 1 and 2 after all. You will be heading west, we have a mission for you. You are supposed to kill an awakened being at Riful's castle." Rubel informed her when she was about to leave.

"Oh." Serafiel emotionlessly. She put on her armour and sheathed her sword.

"I might be gone for a long time. Here's some gold to pay for food and drinks." Serafiel took some coins and threw it into Alvin's hands.

"I wanna come with you!" Alvin said.

"It's too dangerous." Serafiel smiled at him for the first time. Alvin blinked. He didn't know that somebody as cold as her could smile. "Wait for me, alright?" She ruffled his hair.

"This feels…awesome. All the pain and hurt is gone… I feel great!! But I'm a little hungry for…guts." Andromeda murmured as she turned back into her warrior form.

"You know, I have a feeling your organization won't leave you alone. Audrey and Ray only got away with it because there was CHAOS at that time. Now, they are feel to send numbers 1 to 3 after you. Tell me about the top 3," Riful said, pleased.

"Number 1 is Merissa, but I am not very close to her. I do not know what she can do, but just this—she ascended to number 1 straightaway after her initiation, and in all her missions, she had never been defeated.

Number 2 is Pearlyn. She's a defensive type. Her specialty is in absorbing the youki of her opponents, so they are powerless. However, she is my friend and would have known of my defect. But I am sure she won't kill me.

Number 3 is Serafiel. She's an offensive type, like me. Strike her and she can't heal. Her specialty is her lightning speed and forceful sword, earning her the nickname "Lightning Serafiel". However, it is hard enough to even strike her. I am also sure that she would not kill me.

Numbers 5, 6 and 9 are currently too weak to take me on. So, unless Number 1 shows up, it is likely I will be unharmed. I don't think I'm important enough to warrant a number 1 to come after me," Andromeda said.

"You might not, but the organization might send someone after Audrey and Ray." Riful smiled.

The long haired warrior leapt down from the opening of the mountain. She straightened up at Riful's throne. "You know what I want. Give me the awakened

one."

"Or what?" Riful smirked.

"I'll—" the warrior turned and caught sight of Andromeda. Andromeda was wearing her old armour. "Andro! What are you doing here?"

"Sent here to kill me, haven't you?" Andromeda stepped out of the shadows. "That's what those bastards are making us do. Kill each other. In their bid to discover the Ultimate Weapon, they will stop at nothing. I'm your friend, Andro. How can you kill me? But if you don't, other warriors will come after you. The best course of action is to join Riful, she will protect us."

The warrior shook her head. "No, I can't do that. As a warrior, I want to exterminate as many youma as I can. Go. Run away as far as you can. I'll tell them I can't sense you. It's the truth."

"Don't you see? I won't let you go," Riful began.

"You mean to fight me?" The warrior asked Andromeda.

"Sorry, Sera, but you were always the stubborn one. This is the only way to make you see," Andromeda shifted into her awakened dragon form.

Serafiel just sighed and ran away.

"NO! Darn it!" Riful wailed.


	7. Memories Of Love

CHAPTER FIVE: MEMORIES OF LOVE

"You should go to where Serafiel stays. If you really want her, take a boy she brought along as hostage. She likes him very much," Andromeda suggested.

"Alright. Ray, Audrey, I want you to follow Serafiel. Take the boy. Be quick!" Riful ordered.

"Man, how can we be faster than her? She's "Lightning Serafiel"!" Ray grumbled.

"I don't think she went home straight away. Ray, you do grumble a lot for a single digit," Audrey sighed.

"I can't believe even that arrogant Andromeda is higher ranked than me. Number 4. Audrey, are you confident of beating Number 3 Serafiel?" Ray asked.

"Back when I was number 3, my specialty was Gentle Sword. I can deflect her attack without opposing it with force, creating an incredible defense, and being able to easily reflect any opponents attack. However, her speed means that sometimes I might not be able to block her," Audrey contemplated.

Serafiel was sitting near a lake, throwing stones. As a warrior of the organization, she had never being so indecisive or flustered before. _I'm a warrior of the organization. I'm supposed to kill ALL youma to compensate for not being able to save Albert. But Andromeda's my friend. Should I kill her? If I go back to the organization, would I be hunted as well?_

"Let me guess, her room is here." Audrey peered into the rooms of all the rooms.

"Ah, there he is! What a small little boy. Hmm, he's delicious…" Ray sniffed at him.

"I'll carry him. Riful told us not to harm him," Audrey said.

"Yet. What's wrong with a little lick?" Ray grumbled, but they went back.

"Alvin, I'm back." Serafiel entered the inn and stopped. _Where did he go?_

"Alvin?"

She walked over to the window and saw a note on the table.

"_Dear Serafiel, we have the boy. If you want him back, you know where to find me._

_ Love, Riful_."

_Damn! _Serafiel put on her armour and ran immediately. It took her ten seconds to get there.

"I'm here, let the boy go." Serafiel saw Alvin was bound in chains, gagged and hung in the centre of the room.

"You must awaken first. Join me." Riful offered. "Or else… the boy dies."

_I won't HAVE to awaken to save him. There's a way, although it's pretty hard to get there first before Riful noticed. Besides, Andromeda would too._

Andromeda seemed to sense Serafiel's stare, and gave her a look that said: I don't want you to awaken in this way.

Without a word, Serafiel ran and cut off Alvin's chains with one swipe and ran off, all in one second.

"You! Screw you! Ray, Audrey, fight!" Riful ordered.

Ray and Audrey immediately transformed and circled Serafiel. Serafiel just used her sword and struck in all directions. The force lifted Ray and Audrey up and

threw them ten metres away.

Alvin spat out his gag. "Sera! I'm really glad you found me!"

"Are you hurt?"

"Nah, but one of them tried to lick me."

"If you had hurt Alvin… If you had…" _Memories of how Albert called me oneechan, how he played with me, how I let him down. These memories of love never go away, always haunting me._

_ Ototo!! _Serafiel yelled and crounched down. Her eyes turned gold and her face starts contorting.

"What's wrong?" Ray and Audrey asked.

"There's no reason for her to awaken. We couldn't even touch her," Audrey commented.

"In all my years as her friend, I have never seen her use even 10% of her powers," Andromeda said.

"Interesting…" Riful breathed.

"Shut up!" Serafiel went berserk. She began hammering indiscriminately at Ray and Audrey, making short work of them. With her speed, Ray and Audrey did not even last a few minutes. Serafiel panted, her body contorting.

"What are you doing? NO, Sera, don't awaken! Look, I don't really know much about this awakening process, but from what I learnt after eavesdropping, it turns you into those monsters, doesn't it?

Sera, turn back! I'm not hurt! You don't have to awaken for my benefit! In fact, you don't even HAVE to touch me! I know how you hate contact! Just turn back and go home, please!" Respecting her wishes, Alvin did not touch Serafiel.

Serafiel stood up slowly as her eyes returned to silver. She had nearly awakened, something she had no experience of. Riful looked disappointed.

"Oh no, don't run away again!" Riful pleaded. But, Serafiel was gone.

"Why did you not return with the awakened being's head?" Rubel demanded of Serafiel.

"I couldn't sense her," Serafiel said emotionlessly.

"I thought number 2 told you quite clearly. Number 4 is in the West. Based on your intelligence, you would have checked out Riful's castle."

"I didn't think they would choose to join Riful," Serafiel shrugged.

"Really? In which case, you won't mind if we get number 2 to come and sense your youki. Oh, and we found this note." Rubel held up the note Riful left her. "How would you explain that, Serafiel?"

Serafiel kept silent. "I didn't see the awakened one you wanted me to destroy."

"Oh, if you're too weak to destroy your former comrades. We'll just send someone else!" Rubel walked towards the door and opened it. The short-long hair warrior entered.

"Pearlyn."

"Yo, Serafiel." Pearlyn closed her eyes and the room is filled with a blue light. Pearlyn opened her eyes and absorbed youki from Serafiel.

"I can sense Riful, Audrey, Ray, Dauf… and the awakened being. But Serafiel is not good at reading youki, and I believe that she really did not sense her."

"Hmph." Rubel snorted. "Anyway, Serafiel, you will be sent on dangerous missions for a while. Are you clear?"

"You just got back and you had to leave?" Alvin complained.

"Here's more gold bars. I'm leaving you in Pearlyn's care while I'm away, so you won't be used as bait again." Serafiel threw him some gold bars and ruffled his hair.

_I thought she does not like to touch people. I guess near awakening has changed her…_

"Serafiel, you will be going to the North to find out what you can about Alicia of the North. As you know, she was our former number 1 and special weapon, a twin. However, during her fight with Riful of the West, Beth was injured by Luciela-Rafaela of the South and Alicia lost control. Alicia later escaped to the North, killing anything and everything around her. We want you to test the extent of her powers, and if possible, survive to report to us. You will lead this expedition. Your comrades are waiting for you in Pieta. The assembly point is in the centre of the town of Pieta." Rubel finished his briefing and left as soon as he came.


	8. Alicia Of The North Part One

CHAPTER SIX: ALICIA OF THE NORTH PART ONE

On the deserted streets of Pieta, there is nothing but snow. The cold north wind blew. In the centre square, two warriors lie in wait. One had a ponytail and was leaning against a wall. The other was leaning against her sword and had short hair with a fringe on her left side.

Another warrior joined them, she was strutting proudly, her hair tied in two ponytails.

"Hey! Are you here for the awakened being hunt? Tell me your name and rank immediately!" The just-arrived warrior ordered imperiously.

"I am Samantha, number 18," The warrior with the ponytail said.

"Konnichiwa! I'm Erica, number…47," The short haired warrior said softly.

"What? How can the organization send the lowest ranked to be in an awakened being hunt? Oh, it'll basically be the three of us fighting. I hope the last one, who is REALLY late, is higher up than you! But, anybody would be higher than you! Why does a powerful warrior like me have to be in such a godforsaken place?" The arrogant warrior complained. Erica whimpered and lowered her head.She was used to it.

"Excuse me, you must be our leader. Can you please tell us your name and rank?" Samantha asked.

"She is not your leader, isn't that right, number 13, Carine?" A voice said coldly as a long-haired warrior emerged into sight.

Without turning around, Carine shouted angrily, "And who the fuck are you?"

"I am number 3, Serafiel. I will be your leader for this expedition. And if you don't behave and treat everyone with respect, I'm pulling you out of the team." Serafiel said.

"You—" Carine turned around and narrowed her eyes, as though seeing her old nemesis. "You don't have the authority! Why are YOU put in charge of me?"

"Because I am just that much stronger than you. Would you mind telling me your names, rank, and type?"

"I am Samantha, number 18, defensive. This is Erica, number 47," Samantha offered.

"May I ask you something? Erm, can you please tell me what exactly is an awakened being's hunt? I have no experience…" Erica begun.

"Shut up. God, somebody just tell her!" Carine whined.

"You shut up yourself. Nobody asked for your opinion. Erica, we are targeting an Abyssal One, Alicia of the North," Serafiel explained.

"An…abyssal one?" Erica whimpered. "Why did they send me, number 47, to join in this fight?"

"Even numbers 2 to 5 can't kill Number 1 Teresa long ago… How can we… I mean no disrespect, commander, but you are number 3, so…" Samantha begun.

_Teresa? Clare's most beloved companion… I must carry on Teresa's and Clare's hopes._ Erica stood up.

"You appear quite knowledgeable about our organization's history… However, I will gladly clarify your doubts. Number 1 has the most immerse youki among all the warriors. However, Alicia would have felt it, and this is a covert operation. Same with number 2. As my youki level is low, I am the ideal candidate to be sent on this hunt. However, that means I cannot sense Alicia too. Are any of you the defensive type that can sense youki well?" Serafiel asked.

"Me." Erica shyly raised her hand.

"Good. We shall work together to find Alicia. Once she is located, I want you, Samantha, and you, Carine, to back me up. We shall seek to discover the extent of

her strength."

"But what do I do?" Erica asked.

"If you don't want to die, move. If you want to live, swing your sword. If you can't do that… just die." Carine said smugly.

"Carine! This is the last time I'm warning you. If you can't keep your opinions to yourself then just drop out then." Serafiel is getting really annoyed with Carine. Rarely does this normally emotionless and cold warrior display any emotions.

"That's just how I roll. You're just scared that I'll tell them what you used to be. Former number 45! Ha!" Carine laughed.

"I do not really care what I was, but more what I am now. If you're thinking of blackmailing me, you have more to lose, former number 3!" Clare said coldly. That shut Carine up.

"Erica, Samantha here will fight with you, and I am going to evaluate your skills," Serafiel explained.

Erica gulped. "I'm not…very good."

"Doesn't matter. Samantha, I want you to use your youki."

"Are you sure, commander? I mean, she could get hurt," Samantha said.

"I just want to confirm some suspicions I had. Get ready then, Erica and Samantha."

Carine snorted and walked away. "If you're gonna waste time fighting then I'm gonna get something to eat."

Erica and Samantha stood up, with their swords ready. They started circling each other. Samantha's eyes turned gold, then her youki level stabilized. "This should be enough?" She called.

"Yes, go ahead," Serafiel said.

"I'm coming, get ready!" Samantha charged at Erica. Erica just closed her eyes. _Sense. See how Clare predicts and dodges each attack… See how Teresa strike and charge. Focus… Follow your instincts like Clare._

_ Hmm, I can tell right away that she is trying to "feel" the movements of Samantha and try to dodge her. That skill is the reason why she is still alive despite being number 47. How had someone with as little offensive skill as her get such a great skill?_ Serafiel pondered for a moment.

Carine came back, munching on an apple. "Wow… she sucks more than I thought."

"Really? I thought you fought like her last time."

Carine snorted and turned away.

Whoosh! Samantha's sword caught Erica's and send Erica's sword flying into the distance. Serafiel got up and ran back with it in one second. Both warriors who fought are panting.

"I see. Take a little rest. We'll be on the move soon."

"Serafiel, what is your reason for wasting our time? Depends on your answer, I might not listen to you anymore," Carine challenged Serafiel.

Serafiel shrugged. "Really? Take it to Rubel. He'll just assign me someone else."

The way to where Alicia was would normally take a few seconds for Serafiel, but as she had to move with three others, it took them a few hours. Erica would close her eyes and feel ahead, informing Serafiel of Alicia's movements.

At last, they were less than one km from Alicia. Serafiel stopped.

"Only Erica and I will go the last stretch. Samantha and Carine, wait here. As this is a recon mission, there is no way we could let Alicia sense us. As it is, the two of us emit almost no youki, and are thus the best candidate to observe Alicia. We will return later, and by daybreak tomorrow we shall hunt her."

"Why can't we take her on now?" Carine retorted.

"I don't have to justify my decisions to you. But to allay your fears, Samantha, it's because Alicia is an Abyssal One and cannot be underestimated. The only Abyssal One I've met is Riful. Although she is quite powerful, she is not as powerful as our current number 1. Alicia, I am not so sure. I was told she is at least twice as powerful as Riful," Serafiel explained to Samantha.

Samantha nodded and took off her armour, before plunging her sword into the rocky cave floor and resting against it.

"Let's go, Erica."


	9. Alicia Of The North Part Two

CHAPTER SEVEN: ALICIA OF THE NORTH PART TWO

Alicia had not sensed anything. She had just finished killing two awakened beings who threatened her territory and were now eating them.

"So this is an Abyssal One… What a great and monstrous youki!" Erica exclaimed.

They were now near enough to see Alicia. Suddenly, another awakened being appeared. It seemed to resemble a large metal insect.

"What's that?" Erica whispered.

"Must be a remnant from Isley's cronies. Looks like Alicia likes to devour any followers," Serafiel said dryly.

Alicia killed it with ease, and within a few seconds made short work of him.

"Impressive… Its extremely hard exterior was penetrated easily by Alicia's multiple blades on her appendages… Alright, we have seen enough, let's get back to the others, or Carine will be ordering Samantha around again.

"Erica, can I ask you something?" Serafiel asked.

"What?"

"How did you learn youki perception? You are a low-ranker, and I believe that it's not because you're unskilled, but rather because of your low levels of youki, right? In fact, I believe you are not even a full claymore. Even though your hair is blonde and your eyes silver… I have heard of an experiment where they inserted a warrior into another girl's body to make another warrior…"

"I—Clare is inside me, Serafiel."

"What?! Impossible! Clare herself is ¼ youma. That would make you 1/8 youma! How could the organization make such a choice?"

"Rubel did it."

"…That explains a lot. Rubel was always an… eccentric person. Maybe he just wanted to see what would happen when you put a claymore into a claymore into a claymore. What do you know about us before you became a warrior?"

"Nothing. Clare won't tell me anything. She said it's too horrible, and I'm too young to understand. In fact, it was right against her dying wishes for me to become a warrior."

Serafiel looked sideways at Erica. "So why did you become one then?"

"I have my own reasons. If you don't mind, I don't feel like talking about them right now."

"Alright. I won't force you. But I can't trust you either."

"All I will say is—I got this skill from Clare."

Nearing the cave, the two warriors fell silent.

They got back to their cave. Samantha was still sleeping while Carine was pacing around.

"Despite your nickname, you were quite slow, Lightning Serafiel. What happened to your teleporting?" Carine demanded.

"I had to wait for Erica. It's late now, let's get some rest."

"So this is Alicia. When I was number 3 the organization sure didn't gave me covert missions!" Carine commented.

"Now, get into positions, Carine and Samantha!" Serafiel ordered. Carine reluctantly moved into place.

Serafiel ran lightly, she would run here and there, occasionally using her sword to strike Alicia. Although Alicia got injured, she had a great regeneration. Thus, she was not injured for long. As for Serafiel, although Alicia used her blades to try to hit Serafiel, she could not manage to hit Serafiel. Their fight came to a standstill.

"Looks like I'll just have to either cut her up so much she can't regenerate, or locate her vital parts. Erica, tell me where her real body is," Serafiel asked.

Erica closed her eyes. "Her abdomen is where her real body is. However, it is protected by many blades. Even if you chop them off, they will just grow back in an instance."

"Even though number 9 Joanne, with her rotator blade isn't here… I'll distract her while you two strike at her real body.. Here goes!" Serafiel leapt up into the air.

_Maybe if I release more youki, I'll be faster… _Serafiel's eyes turned gold and her face contorted. _I don't do this often… Maybe I should do this more often. _She ran towards Alicia. _I'll distract her_. She changed trajectories every second, running everywhere.

Alicia was annoyed and tried to bat Serafiel like a fly. However, Serafiel was too fast. In fact, Serafiel ran so fast with her youki release that she appeared almost in five different positions at once. Finally, when Alicia was thoroughly distracted, she let loose a string of attacks that cut off Alicia's limbs.

"NOW!"

Carine and Samantha joined the fray and slashed at Alicia's body. However, at the last instant Carine tried to chop off Alicia's head, leaving only Samantha to strike. The end result is that Alicia realized and struck Carine with her tail, while Samantha only managed to cut off a part of Alicia.

"Carine!" Serafiel was distracted, and Alicia took advantage of that, healing herself AND wounding Samantha and Serafiel.

"Serafiel! Samantha!" Erica shouted. Alicia heard and turned to her. _Oh no! There's no way I could fight her!_ Erica wanted to run away but it's like her legs are rooted to the spot.

Serafiel coughed up blood. _What the hell. With my speed, I rarely get injured, but when I do… Takes me a long time to heal due to me being an offensive type. Damn, Alicia is targeting Erica. I think there's more to Erica than meets the eye. Can't let her die yet._

Serafiel ran and carried Erica. "Why didn't you do this before hand?" Erica asked, amazed. "It would sure save us a lot of time."

"Because I don't like to touch people. You rest here, I'll bring the others here shortly." Serafiel brought Erica back to the cave and ran off again.

She did the same with Samantha. When it's Carine's turn…_ Should I save her? There's no love lost between us. I could just leave her here to die. I'll just tell them she died in battle. But...I'm a warrior. Between fellow comrades, whatever our feud we must forget during battle. What the heck… Just take her!_

"Carine lost an arm. Being an offensive type, it is likely she would lose never grow another one." _And being a Claymore, we all know how losing a dominant arm will put you out of business very soon… _"That is why I will be speeding ahead to get Carine to Number 5 as soon as possible. Only number 5 could give Carine another arm. Erica, take care of Samantha. When she gets better, make your move back to the organization as soon as possible. Take care."

With that, Serafiel sped off.

Samantha was unconscious for a few minutes, and then she woke up. "Ow, I feel like hell. What happened? Where's Serafiel? I thought I was a goner."

"Serafiel was injured too, but she managed to carry us here by running. She had to carry Carine to the organization because she lost an arm," Erica explained.

"Huh. She shouldn't have decided to ignore Serafiel's orders and attack Alicia's head instead. Now, she's gone and jeopardized our mission. Urgh, looks like I got a hole in my chest. Leave me alone to heal." Samantha started releasing her youki to heal faster.

"How was the mission?" Rubel asked.

"We managed to learn that Alicia, despite having no intelligent thoughts, knows how to take us unaware. Her regeneration rate is impressive for an offensive awakened being, and I think a team consisting of only one single digit is unable to take her on. With my speed, Number 6's image tracker and number 9's rotator sword, we would be able to kill her for sure," Serafiel reported.

"A small elite team, huh? Unfortunately, number 6 had been called for a mission, so we could not start your mission immediately. However, you have other things to be concerned about."


	10. Luciela Rafaela Of The South Part One

CHAPTER EIGHT: LUCIELA-RAFAELA OF THE SOUTH PART ONE

In the south, it was warm. The snow had not yet reached them, and the grass was still green. In the town of Rado, four warriors of the organization—known as Claymore, had gathered.

"Are they here about youmas?" One villager asked.

"We've never had any problems about youmas! So why are they here?"

Speculations were endless. But the warriors remained silent, standing in a circle in the town square.

A warrior with short, curly hair spoke first. "I trust we all know what this mission is about."

A warrior with short cropped hair replied, "We do."

"As you all know, this is a covert mission. So I would like to know your ranks—" A warrior with two plaits begun.

"Enough, Crystal. I am the leader here. While I appreciate your concern, I will decide on our next course of action, if you don't mind," the short, curly one said with authority. _Crystal desires power… I shall have to watch my back. _"First, rank, name and type. I am Ylene, and I am number 6 of the organization. I am an offensive type."

"My name is Crystal, as you all know," Crystal simpered and bowed, "and my humble self is ranked 10. I am a defensive type."

"My name is Alexandra. I am number 17, and a defensive warrior," the last person who had not yet spoken, with long silky hair, said.

"Deanna. Number 29. Offensive," the warrior with short cropped hair say shortly. She is a person of few words.

"We are supposed to investigate the status of the parasitic vegetation, Luciela-Rafaela, also know as Abyssal Ones of the South. They are continually emitting great amounts of youki, even at this distance. They also frequently fire projectiles, so take care. Every projectile is an awakened being, mere fragments of the destroyer. Once they have expended all of their energy fulfilling their destructive instincts, they will naturally cease to function. But if they use their projectiles to obtain a new energy—that is, attach to another living organism, then they can go on functioning indefinitely. They have no vital points. However, they also have no real consciousness, and no concept of regeneration. The best plan is probably to simply slice them up as much as possible. They possess neither desire for meat nor even attachment to life. No sense of self. It simply destroys all that lies around it… annihilating all that bears life… until it finally perishes itself. It is nothing more than a messenger of despair to this world. In terms of pure youki, it easily outranks Riful, as number 3 had told me. No longer Rafaela nor Luciela, it is a simple destroyer," Ylene explained.

"Well-analysed, as was expected by Image Tracker Ylene, the one who is said to fight even better than number 1 in a group," Crystal said slyly. Ylene could not figure out whether she was purposely flattering her or being sarcastic.

"I have a question." Deanna stood up. "You say this is a dangerous, abyssal hunt, but why did the organization send you, a number 6, and us, who are in the 10s and 20s? Shouldn't they send a few single digits instead? Are we being sent on a death trip?"

"This is technically not an abyssal hunt. It's more like a research on Luciela-Rafaela. Besides, I believe this kind of team is adequate for this mission. Our team strength is quite strong. Among us, the average number is 16. First, I want Alexandra to sense Luciela-Rafaela's movements, as she is a sensory youki type. Alexandra, you will inform us if Luciela-Rafaela is getting ready to fire any projectiles, then we can dodge and hide first. Later, when we get there, Alexandra will release her youki to act as bait for Luciela-Rafaela. When Luciela-Rafaela tries to fire projectiles at Alexandra, Crystal will come and carry her off as fast as possible. As we need to chop up Luciela-Rafaela as much as possible, Deanna and me will do the chopping as we are offensive types. Got it?" Ylene briefed.

"Yes." Deanna stood up. Muscular and tall at 1.85m, with her short cropped

hair, she really looks like a male. Crystal, on the other hand, with her plaits, medium height and alluring figure, looks like a typical female. Alexandra looked young and childlike, but Ylene could sense something was off about her.

The four of them silently trudged up the southern hills. Luciela-Rafaela was last reported to be seen at the top of the mountains. The last group that was sent to deal with them did not make it out alive, so Ylene was sent to personally deal with it.

"Hey, look!" Alexandra pointed to four claymore swords spread out randomly across the terrain. "These must be the swords that belonged to the last group."

"Whatever. Let's hurry," Deanna said shortly. "We're supposed to off Luciela-Rafaela, I don't care whose sword you've found."

Crystal ran across, examining the symbols. "Number 16—Adora. Number 21—Tiffany. Number 33—Cassandra. Number 42—Celeste. Adora??" _The circumstances that led to her entry into the organization were similar to mine…_ _Our whole family had been killed by youmas… We were always training together. It's all my fault, if I had continued being number 4, I would be able to be in the same team as Adora, and she would not have died!_

"What's wrong?" Ylene turned around to find Crystal crying inconsolably over a sword.

"This is bad! Her youki is out of control! Crystal!" Deanna shouted.

Crystal howled as her eyes turned gold and her bodies contorted. Her youki level is rising rapidly, and she is about to awake.

"Oh no! Luciela-Rafaela had sensed us! And they are about to release their projectiles!" Alexandra shouted.

"Alexandra, synchronize your youki with Crystal's to try and bring her back! After that, get her away as soon as possible! Deanna, you and me will try to fight off as many projectiles as I can!" Ylene ordered.

"Alright!" Deanna and Alexandra shouted simultaneously. Alexandra closed her eyes and released her youki. Deanna leapt to Ylene's side, with her sword at the ready.

Luciela-Rafaela released their first batch of projectiles. "Dodge!" Ylene ordered. With her above average youki sensation for an offensive type, she was able to jump away. However, Deanna was not so lucky. She got hit by a projectile in her leg.

Bamn! Deanna spat out blood as she was thrown several feet away. A rod is firmly lodged in her stomach.

"Deanna!" Ylene yelled. From the rod, a little mouth is slowly forming. Deanna's face contorted and her eyes turned gold.

"Alexandra, are you done!" Ylene shouted. Crystal had turned back into normal and had fainted. "Get Deanna away from here, she's injured! Bring her to the forests east of here! Remove the rod as best as you can! I'll bring Crystal! Then lure Luciela-Rafaela away with your youki! I'll call for backup!"

Alexandra nodded and carried Deanna before speeding away. Ylene followed suit, carrying Crystal. They went to the nearby forest, where Alexandra ran to lure Luciela-Rafaela away.

"What's this monstrous youki? Oh, and I sense Ylene!" Pearlyn said. They were in the organization headquarters.

"Ylene must be in trouble! You've got to help her!" A warrior with short wavy hair panicked.

"But it is not our mission—" Serafiel begun.

"Please! Help me, Serafiel! I can't go because I'm number 1. It's a blessing AND a curse. I'm not supposed to do 'mundane stuff' like saving my friend," the short wavy haired warrior grumbled.

"Merissa, I know Ylene is your best friend. But Serafiel could get punished for this," Pearlyn consoled Merissa.

"What's going on?" Serafiel asked.

"Ylene has been sent on a mission to investigate the status of Luciela-Rafaela. However, during the mission, a warrior was injured. Another warrior is now trying to lure Luciela-Rafaela away, but they are getting too close to a town. Furthermore, the warrior's speed is dropping. Someone with great slash-and-dash prowess and little youki will be needed," Pearlyn explained.

"So then, I expect they need someone to help heal the injured ones. Number 5, me, and number 9 will come then," Serafiel offered.

"I'll come too." A warrior with a ponytail said. She had been standing in the corner and had not spoken before.

"Samantha? But why? This is a very dangerous mission, and it does not concern you…" Serafiel asked.

"Please, I have my own reasons! Trust me!" Samantha begged.

"We have no time to discuss," Pearlyn stated.

"Fine, we'll discuss this later." Serafiel gave Samantha a look.

"Thank you so much!" Merissa said thankfully.


	11. Luciela Rafaela Of The South Part Two

CHAPTER NINE: LUCIELA-RAFAELA OF THE SOUTH PART TWO

"With my speed, we can get there in mere seconds. I will carry Joanne there, and then I'll be back for you two." Serafiel carried a warrior who was previously in charge and deposited her near Luciela-Rafaela.

"I'm here to help you." The warrior called to Alexandra.

"Thank God. I'll join Ylene-san now." Alexandra ran off.

"I'll be back with reinforcements." Serafiel ran off.

The warrior gulped. _I might be number 9, but I'll still take quite a bit of you out with my rotator blade!_

"Ylene-san! The reinforcements have arrived! There are two single digits out there," Alexandra reported, sensing where Ylene is.

"Thank you, Alexandra. Please look after Deanna, she's in a bad way. I've removed the "parasite", but there's a big hole in her stomach. I hope they're brought number 5, because only she is now able to help Deanna. Oh, and Deanna is nearly awakening due to the pain. Alexandra, I need you to help prevent her from awakening." Ylene ordered and sped off.

Meanwhile, the warrior with the rotator blade had some trouble with Luciela-Rafaela. Firstly, the warrior was too slow. She could not get near to it. Furthermore, the parasites have developed, and there were too many of them.

"Ylene, I can't say how glad I am to see you. There's too many of them for a number 9 to handle."

"Joanne, great job so far. Let's see them deal with Image Tracker and Rotator, together!"

Serafiel had carried Samantha to the forest, partly because Samantha had wanted it so badly, and partly she needed Samantha to sense the way.

"Deanna!" Samantha cried. "Oh my god, are you alright?"

"What a…stupid thing to ask," Deanna gasped weakly.

"You…know each other?" Alexandra asked. "It's the first time I heard Deanna say so many words in one sentence."

"Where's the healer?" Samantha asked.

"Your friend's gone to get her," Alexandra soothed a distraught Samantha. She was watching them with interest. _They are practically opposites of each other…_

"Felicia? Where are you?" _Damn it, she must have wondered off. And I can't sense her! If I can't find her in time, the warrior will die. _Serafiel thought desperately.

The rotator blade works when Joanne moves her arm in high speed in a circular motion, cutting anything into little pieces. However, as soon as a parasite is dismembered, other parasites would take its place. Joanne is slowly tiring.

The image tracker works when Ylene unleashes three strokes. The first one will track its motion, the second counter it, and the third will predict its next move. However, this is not as useful as it looks because the all the parasites move at once, and Ylene can't counter them all.

Ylene and Joanne are now back to back, straining to keep the parasites in check.

Bamn! A parasite released its projectiles, and managed to hit Joanne.

"Joanne!" Ylene could not get there in time as she had to protect herself too.

"How can a number 6 and number 9 deal with Luciela-Rafaela?" Ylene wondered in despair.

"Felicia?" Serafiel went inside Felicia's room and saw her tending to an injured warrior. "Thank goodness I found you here, why did you wander off?" Serafiel asked, annoyed.

"Hontou ni sumimasen deshitaga, Ermita wanted me to heal an injured warrior. I had to do what he said to avoid suspicion. Let's go, now."

"Deanna!" Although Alexandra was doing her best to keep Deanna's berserk youki in check, Deanna was near death. Her breathing was ragged.

"I'm sorry… It seems I have to leave sooner than I expected. But you must fulfill our mission," Deanna smiled weakly.

"Don't talk like this, Deanna! You can't leave me! How can I live without you?" Samantha wept. Nobody was there to hear her, as Alexandra is fully concentrated on her task.

"Sorry guys, I'm late. Felicia, please analyse the situation and do your best." Serafiel deposited Felicia near them.

Felicia closed her eyes. "This is bad. She's an offensive type, and thus could not repair her wounds herself. There is only one way, but there's only a fifty percent chance of success."

"Please tell me! You must save her!" Samantha begged.

"She's gonna have to cut off her body from the hips. I am going to do the same, and then join my body to hers. With somebody helping stabilize the youki, I'm sure it'll work."

"No! It sounds too dangerous! Maybe she'll heal on her own…"

"There's no other way. I understand your concern, but trust me," Felicia said simply.

"No—"

"Idiot." Deanna cut her off. "As long as I'm alive, I intend to make my own decisions. Do it then."

"You'll have to fight me first." Samantha stood protectively in front of Deanna, shaking with sorrow.

Wham! Serafiel slapped Samantha. Samantha blinked. "The healer said step aside. Felicia is the best damn healer we have, and nobody had died yet with her around. Relax." Her voice softened. "Samantha, please."

Tears streaming from her eyes, Samantha nodded.

Felicia drew her sword and slashed off Deanna's lower part. Deanna arched in pain. Then Felicia slashed off her own lower part.

"Serafiel, would you be so kind as to join mine to Deanna's?" Felicia asked through gritted teeth. Although she is a defensive type, and her regeneration rate is so fast that in a few minutes she will be back to normal, she is still not used to the pain.

Serafiel nodded and proceeded.

"I've got to help Ylene and Joanne now. Something tells me things are not going so well." Serafiel, for all her lack of youki perception prowess, had some six sense. She sped off. Luciela-Rafaela's berserk youki should be enough even for her to sense.

"How's Deanna doing?" Samantha asked Felicia.

"If she continues to heal at this speed, she'll be fine. There is nothing more we can do. When Serafiel gets back, she will bring Deanna to organization headquarters to rest."

Serafiel arrived to find Joanne being pinned down and Ylene being outnumbered.

She immediately ran to Ylene's aid. Joanne can wait, no point in getting Ylene injured as well. With her speed, Serafiel easily managed to dodge any projectiles despite her inability to sense them. She hit her sword in all directions with strength, blasting all parasites in immediate vicinity to pieces.

"Ylene, I think we should go back now. Joanne's hurt, and we've learnt enough."

"No need to ask me twice!" Ylene ran off, heading to the organization with Serafiel.

"Unbelievable. Despite one of her team members almost awakening and another got hurt, number 6 was able to keep her cool and escape unscathed." A handler commented.

"However, number 6 could not possibly have carried her members off, one by one, all by herself. I believe she had help. Namely, from our healer and speed devil. Guess who put them up to it?" Another handler smirked.

"Rubel… Number 1 herself is doing things behind our backs?" The first handler asked incredulously.

"The warriors nowadays… are more reckless than ever, Orsay." Rubel put on his hat and walked away.

"Tell me the truth. How exactly are you and Samantha connected?" Ylene asked.

"Who… who is Samantha?" Deanna asked.

"Don't bluff me. Serafiel told me everything," Ylene said simply. "If you are just friends, why do you have to hide your relations?"

Deanna kept quiet.

"You know, I can always go and ask my handler…"

"Fine," Deanna said abruptly. "I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anybody."

"Go on." Ylene was intrigued.

Deanna took a deep breath. "Sixteen years ago, the organization took away my twin sisters, for experiment. They murdered my parents when they protested. My dad dressed me and Samantha up as boys, hoping we would not be taken as well. But as he lay dying, he made us promise that we would find our sisters. So, Samantha and I joined the organization as its warriors, in different times of course. In order for them not to suspect us, we avoided any contact. However, right now we don't even know if our sisters had survived, or what are their names. Yes, Samantha is my sister."

"I promise I will help you find them for you, to the best of my ability," Ylene said.


	12. Hidden Secrets

CHAPTER TEN: HIDDEN SECRETS

"Curious, you never seem to mind what we are up to. Why this curiosity?" A handler asked Pearlyn.

Pearlyn shrugged. "I just want to know how many twins there are besides numbers 7 and 8, numbers 11 and 12, and numbers 22 and 23."

"With your youki perception, you should be able to intercept any 'soul link' experiment going on, shouldn't you?"

"Did I already mention that I am disgusted by you guys?"

"Don't think that you are irreplaceable, Pearlyn. Remember your climb from number 46? Well, I could put you down again. Or you don't care about ranks…like number 3?"

Pearlyn kept quiet. She does.

"I thought so."

"Rubel." The man in black looked surprised that Pearlyn is looking for him.

"Why aren't you asking your handler, Ermita?"

"Among all the handlers, you're the only one who will give me information," Pearlyn stated.

"What do you want?"

"The truth. About the twins that I am in charge of—numbers 11 and 12."

"In other words…Amy and Nancy. Alright, I guess it couldn't hurt. They were identical twins we got nineteen years ago. Their own parents gave them up, for some gold which we exchanged. Both are equally good—rather than letting one twin control the other forever, they take turns controlling each other, like Alicia and Beth. They have potential, and are expected to overtake numbers 7 and 8. They are also blindly loyal to the organization."

_In other words…the sooner I get rid of them, the better. _"What about numbers 7 and 8?"

"They seem to have reached their peak. They are not as useful as we like because Sapphire only listens to Ruby, and Ruby can get overly emotional about Sapphire. Ruby and Sapphire were found on the streets. We kindly took them in, giving them a chance to survive."

"Survive? What kind of lives do they lead! What about numbers 22 and 23? Little is known about them, except that they are young," Pearlyn asked.

"That's right, they are barely sixteen years old."

"Besides these three pairs of twins, are there any other twins belonging to the organization?"

_Should I tell her the truth? _"None that I know of. You want me to tell you something? They are actually _fraternal _twins."

"WHAT? It was said that the project only worked with identical twins, which Luciela and Rafaela were not," Pearlyn said incredulously.

"Obviously, the organization did not do a proper background check on numbers 22 and 23. They were too young to be distinguished whether they were identical or not. Thus, both of them retained their own identity.

"So what are you going to do with…"

"Janell and Jarell? Get rid of them. They're not useful."

"You were part of the team sent to collect Janell and Jarell, weren't you? You knew they are fraternal twins and won't work."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Tell me, Rubel. Just what do you want?"

"What do I want? I wanted the coup to succeed," Rubel said simply.

"What do you mean?"

"I wonder if I could trust you."

"Trust me, you know what I want. You know I have no intention of helping the organization.

"It's very simple… let me start with the history of your existence. Our country is not the only land. There are greater, external lands outside our small country. The great external lands are not in a state of peace. There are neverending battles going on between different countries and people, all for territorial reasons. About a hundred years ago, the war split into two sides, and began the battle for supremacy. One side are the dragon kins. That, is my side. The other side, in order to fight against these enemies, tried to invent new weapons. Soon after, their research gave birth to—a human who can be turned into a monster. But because these weapons are too powerful, they often wiped out their own army. So the research has been left on a small island away from the greater land."

"What?" Pearlyn struggled to let these confusing facts sink in. _So all warriors… are all part of an experiment to satisfy some warring nations? _"Just WHAT are the handlers? They don't age, they seem immortal."

"Trust me, they aren't. They can be killed," Rubel said. "Only once, in the whole history of the organization, that some warriors actually killed some handlers. Because all of us look identical, and we don't age, the warriors just expected us to be immortal. However, that is not the case." _Clare, Yuma and Cynthia had killed three handlers fifteen years ago…_

"Fifteen years ago I was not even in the organization. However, I choose to believe you. What happened in the coup?" Pearlyn asked

"There was a warrior, former number 6, Phantom Miria. With her exceptional leadership, she managed to persuade many of our warriors to defect and join her rebels from the survivors of the Northern War. Along with Clare, who had inherited Teresa of the Faint Smile's powers—as you know, the most powerful warrior ever—the coup seemed poised to succeed.

However, things did not work out the way they wanted. Just when the rebels are ready to attack the organization, Priscilla sensed Raki's youki—Clare's lover, whom the organization decided to make a warrior—and came to find him. This, of course, drove Clare berserk, and they had an ultimate showdown. Both died. Although Clare managed to finally kill Priscilla, this proved bad for the coup. Clare had went against the original plan to stick with Miria. Only the two combined could hope to bring down our strongest warriors. However, Clare chose to fulfill her own desires instead of the groups'. The other warriors were totally unable to defeat our strongest warriors. It turned to be a slaughter. In the aftermath of this bloodshed, only Phantom Miria herself managed to survive. We did not discover her body."

"So… you want me to organize a revolt too?" Pearlyn asked slowly. _Can I trust Rubel?_

"It doesn't matter, the revolt will find you first," Rubel said enigmatically.

"_Why are we dressed as boys, Deanna?" A small, chubby girl with light brown hair asked innocently. "I had to cut off my long hair!"_

_ "Call me Dean. Shut up, Sam," an older girl said. "Dad says some bad guys will come and take us away if we're girls._

_ Just then, the door of their humble house was torn apart. A man in black stood there, with two claymores on each side._

_ "What's happening?" Sam asked._

_ "Quick, Dad says when the strangers come, we've got to hide. Come on!" Dean led Sam into their rooms. She opened a cupboard and pushed Sam inside, before hiding under the bed herself._

_ "Wh—what do you want?" A middle-aged man asked, running out of the house. A woman cradling two babies in her arms came out, hiding behind him._

_ "We heard you had twins. Congratulations, your babies were chosen to aid us in our quest to rid the world of youmas."_

_ "NO!" The man cried._

_ The woman bowed down. "Please spare my children! Don't take them away!"_

_ Rubel sucked in his breath sharply. "So… are you putting up a resistance? Too bad… the organization always gets what it wants. SO sorry… Tiffany, Kelly, attack!"_

_ The two warriors beside him sprang into action. It happened so fast. The couple were dead before the warriors leapt back to the handler's side._

_ "It's your own fault, for standing in our way… If you're not with us, you're against us…" The man said slowly, before walking away._

_ Outside, it started pouring, the rain mingling with freshly spilt blood…_


	13. Nostalgic Past

CHAPTER ELEVEN: NOSTALGIC PAST

"Hey, aren't you excited? Just one test and we would become full fledged warriors!" a trainee with long pigtails shouted excitedly.

"If we survive," another trainee said shortly.

"Pearlyn, don't be such a wet blanket! Just imagine! Andromeda—number 1!" The trainee pretended to wield a claymore, pigtails flying everywhere.

"I don't really care what rank I get, as long as I become a warrior." A warrior with short hair clenched her fists. _To make it up… The day Albert died was the day I lost everything. _

"Hey, check it out. It's the weakest trainee-Serafiel. Well, how have you been? I'll test you out. Haha, this should be interesting." An older warrior with short triangular hair smirked.

"But, Carine, you're already number 6. Even if she is not a weak trainee, it would still not be fair for you to fight her," another warrior said anxiously. They had graduated already by one year, and now they could torture the trainees.

"True, so how about this: I'll fight with an ordinary sword, while you use a claymore. Fair enough?" _Heh heh. It will slow her down._

"No, Serafiel, don't do it! You'll get cut down! And where would all your dreams go?" Andromeda cried.

"You're a bully, Carine!" Pearlyn said through gritted teeth.

"It's alright." Serafiel stood up, claymore at the ready. _It's heavier than I thought, but I can handle it._

"Then let's go!" Carine ran towards Serafiel, intending to lope off her head with one fell swoop. Instead, Serafiel managed to dodge it and smack Carine's sword.

_Interesting… within one year her speed and strength improved to this extent… When she first joined us she couldn't even pick up an ordinary sword. _A man in black was watching them from the shadows.

Swoosh! Serafiel was tiring, and she can't keep her speed up. Carine managed to penetrate Serafiel's defense and sliced off a few strands of her hair.

"S—stop!" Carine's friend shouted. "If this goes on she'll die!" _And I'll get in trouble too._

"You're no fun, but fine." Carine stopped, and effortlessly shook the blood off from her sword. Serafiel still clung to her claymore, blood dripping down from her hands. Carine's sword had cut her shoulder, and blood was spreading across her grey shirt. Serafiel was panting.

"You alright? Your shoulder is injured. Maybe I can get Rubel to find some healer—" Pearlyn begun.

"I'm fine." Serafiel pushed Pearlyn away. _It'll heal on its own. _"I don't need your help. Let's continue, get ready."

"You really want to throw your life away?" Carine sneered. "It'll be as easy as stamping my feet."

"Sorry to interrupt, but you people have your final test in one hour. What are you still doing here, unprepared?" The man appeared.

"Sorry. We'll go right now," Andromeda promised.

"Hey, if you survive, we'll continue our fight," Carine said cockily.

"No matter what… I'll become a warrior. I'll fight you one day, and win." Carine had been picking on Serafiel ever since she had joined. Carine loved showing off, and was always ordering trainees to run errands for her. Serafiel was the only one to refuse and stood up for herself… That is why Carine has a grudge against her.

"We did it! We've passed the final test!" Pearlyn and Andromeda were celebrating. They had stuck together as a team, and thanks to Pearlyn's above-average sensing ability, and combined team work, they had managed to live. Others were not so lucky. Out of the ten of them, only three survived.

Serafiel sighed.

"What's wrong?" Andromeda asked.

"I am only number 45. How to kill as many youmas as I can when I'm near the end?"

"We're worse than you. I'm number 46, while she's number 47." Pearlyn said.

"Yeah, I barely made the dead end number. How do I become number 1?" Andromeda said glumly.

"If you do, you'll be remembered as the girl who skipped 46 places," Pearlyn joked.

"Let's make a pact. We shall work hard together to get into single digits!" Andromeda said.

"I don't really care about ranks. As long as I am as powerful as a single-digit, that is all I want," Serafiel said.

"Hey, cheer up! At least we got our very own symbol, claymore and armour! We're real warriors now! If anyone asked, we'll just say we're number 20!" Pearlyn joked.

For ten years, Pearlyn, Serafiel and Andromeda trained. Pearlyn sensed, absorbed and then emit youki every day, increasing in amounts. Serafiel ran for hours each day, and practiced injuring people without touching them. Andromeda meditated everyday, to try and manipulate other warriors' youki.

Finally, they were able to move up in rank immediately. Although they were skiving, like they took the time to train instead of kill youma, the handlers did not mind.

"You are now number 3, Serafiel. As for you, Carine, you are number 13 now," a handler said coolly.

"NO!" Carine looked ready to explode.

The man nodded to Serafiel. "I'll leave this to you then." Then he leave them alone.

"You CAN'T be number 3, I'm number 3. You can't even beat me ten years ago!"

Serafiel kept quiet. "I'm talking to you! What are you, deaf? I'll challenge you to a duel! The winner will be number 3."

Serafiel shrugged. "As you wish."

"I'll beat you up, you smart alec!" Carine charged towards Serafiel, and she was about to unleash her special attack.

Serafiel just ran and touched Carine's neck with her sword in less than one second. Carine froze. _Damn, she's fast!_

"Is this demonstration enough, or you want to continue?" Serafiel asked emotionlessly.

Over in the mountains, a warrior was nearing her limit. Growling and panting, her eyes remained gold as her face contorted. _I was number 2! How can I go like—this? Old, awakening and useless. At least I'll take that punk with me!_

Earlier…

"A black card…? Are you sure this isn't a mistake? I have absolutely no clue who it could be from…" _Besides Serafiel and Andromeda, I have no other friends close to me. As far as I know, Sera and Andro are fine._

"I'm only here to drop this off, Pearlyn." A handler gave Pearlyn an envelope.

"I don't recognize this symbol…" Pearlyn said.

"It's from the organization's former number 2… Vivienne.

"Now I understand even less. Why did the organization's former number 2 specifically nominate me, with whom she hasn't even had contact?"

"Who knows…just ask her in person. Apparently she is waiting on the Sierra Mountains. She seems to be struggling quite a bit already… So you better go and do it soon. Kill her without fail before it is too late.

Back to the present, Pearlyn is slowly climbing up the mountains. She can sense a berserk youki. _I should do what I can, to restrict the release of this youki and help alleviate her pain._

On the mountain top, a warrior with soft blond hair blowing in the wind was standing, her back to Pearlyn.

"Hi, I'm Pearlyn. I came according to your request. Here is indeed a nice place to view the sunrise. You chose this spot because you thought so too, isn't that right, Vivienne?"

Vivienne kept quiet, she was holding on to her claymore tightly.

"Why did you send for me? Um, is it just my imagination or are you intending to fight me?"

"I'm sorry. That is correct, Pearlyn." Vivienne leapt and suddenly ran towards Pearlyn. Luckily, Pearlyn had sensed it due to her superior youki perception and managed to dodge it.

"But why? What have I done? I didn't even know you!" Pearlyn cried desperately. _I don't want to kill a fellow warrior… not while she's still a human._

"I wanted to fight you for real before the end. It was not easy becoming number 2. I didn't even manage to enjoy it for long, before some punk came and took my rank immediately. Having had to yield the rank of number 2 to you without a fight… I just couldn't leave it at that."

"I see. So while acting nonchalant, you really had a grudge against me all this time."

"Now die!" Vivienne suddenly awakened and prepared to launch its tentacles against Pearlyn, who easily jumped out of their way. _Damn, I can't hit her! It's like she knew where I was going to hit!_

"Vivienne, stop! I don't want to hurt you, but you give me no choice. Let me at least kill you as a human." Pearlyn closed her eyes and slowly concentrated. Vivienne gasped as she felt her youki levels ebbing, it was being absorbed into Pearlyn.

"No!" Vivienne turned back into human form. _Damn it, I can't maintain my awakened form._

Pearlyn suddenly gasped as her bodies bulged. Her eyes flashed gold. _Did I absorb too much youki? I'm nearing my limit too._

"How pathetic… You are awakening too?" _I will take advantage and strike her!_

_ Not so fast!_ "Pearlyn concentrated really hard and her eyes returned to silver. She jumped and was narrowly hit by Vivienne. "Next time, no tricks." She continued to dodge Vivienne's attacks and then finally hit at her core.

Vivienne gasped. "You… damned… monster."

"At least I'll die human, unlike you." Pearlyn leapt away, just as Vivienne's body collapsed behind her. She sighed, wiping her sword free of blood.

She picked up Vivienne's claymore and jabbed it at the mountain top. "Rest in peace, Vivienne."


	14. A Warrior's Pain

CHAPTER TWELVE: A WARRIOR'S PAIN

Out of all the warriors' struggle to the top… none of them had it as easy as Merissa… except for Riful and Teresa.

When she was twelve, she passed the final test with ease. Acting as bait for the youma, she released her youki and the youma disintegrated in an instant. She was immediately given the rank of number 1. Similar to Teresa and Priscilla, her enormous youki meant that she could fight without using ten percent of her power.

She was also good in any aspect—her speed, agility, strength, endurance and healing were all above the average warrior. However, her meteoric rise was often seen in disdain by her fellow warriors.

"She's a monster…"

"Just like Teresa and Priscilla. And look how _they_ turned out."

Merissa was too young to comprehend it entirely. She always thought there was something wrong with her. Until she met her friend, Jamie.

Jamie was the former number 1, before Merissa came along. However, instead of reacting like Rosemary and trying to kill Merissa for the rank of number 1, she gladly stepped down, and offered advice to Merissa. When people taunted Merissa, Jamie always came to Merissa's rescue.

"You're my best friend, Jamie. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Don't say that. You're number 1, and I expect you to help humanity as much as you can!" Jamie would say. However, that all changed.

Jamie was nearing her limit. "I can't hold on much longer. I want you to kill me. Please, I was born a human, I want to die as a human."

"No! It doesn't have to be like this! I can't kill you!" Merissa cried.

"It has to be you, Merissa. You're my best friend. That's why… I beg you… hurry while I still have a human heart."

"No, Jamie! I can't! We're partners! We're friends! No! You can't do this! So what if you awaken? As long as you don't eat ANYBODY, and I'll make sure of that, we can still be friends!"

"No, I want to be able to die as a human." Jamie pleaded.

"Run, Jamie. Let's hide from the organization. I won't let them send anyone after you, I'll fight them off." Merissa carried Jamie and they travelled to a desolate grassland.

"Ho, our number 1 warrior is too weak to kill her comrade, it seems," a man in black sneered.

"My apologies, Dae-sama. I swear I will get other warriors—" another man bowed down to the first man.

"No worries, Rimuto. Just send number 6 and some other warriors, we are having an awakened hunt. As number 2 has no intention of living as an awakened being, this should be easy instead."

"However, number 1 is poised to defend number 2. Do you still recall how disastrous the hunt of Teresa became? We lost numbers 2 to 5. Just how can we handle another betrayal of our top warrior?" Rimuto asked.

"I have my own plans. We shall make peace with number 1."

"Do you have any idea where number 2 could be?" A man in black asked Merissa slyly.

"Uh, no. Why?" Merissa replied hurriedly. She does not dare to tell Rimuto the truth.

"You will be sent on an awakened being hunt with number 6, number 9 and number 17. The target is—former number 2, Jamie!"

_I've got to act like everything is normal. I can't let them know I'm hiding Jamie!_

Merissa walked towards the centre of a town, Lido. Three other warriors were already there, waiting. As she walked closer, she could see a warrior with short curly hair standing up, giving a briefing. She seemed authoritative and serious. Just like Jamie. Merissa knew she was funny and unserious, and she loved to eat. That's why opposites attract.

"—the target this time is a former number 2, Jamie. As this is an awakened being hunt, I would like to know whether you have any experience fighting an awakened being. The last warrior should be here any moment. My name is Ylene, and I am the organization's number 6. I have been in such a hunt three times already," the warrior said.

"I am Joanne, number 9. I had just been reinstated, so I have got no experience." A petite warrior with long curly hair who cannot be more than thirteen said.

"Well, since there is more than one single digit, then the one with a higher rank should be the leader. Does that mean you are the leader this time?" A short, young warrior with long silky hair said. "By the way, I am Alexandra, number 17. I have no experience either."

"No, there is one higher ranked number than me. She should be the leader. In fact, I sense her now."

Merissa stepped out sheepishly from behind the pillar. Without turning around, Ylene said, "With such an enormous youki, it is impossible not to sense you, number 1."

"Number 1? Oh wow, you don't see number 1 every day!" Alexandra said.

"I have a request. Can you be the leader, Ylene? Although I am number 1, I had barely been so for a few months. Furthermore, I have no experience. If you would be so kind as to lead this expedition…" Merissa started.

"Alright," Ylene said quietly. "If I may have a word with you, alone, Merissa…"

They walked away from Joanne and Alexandra. "Don't take it so hard, Merissa. I know Jamie and you were very close, but it is all for the best. Jamie was born a human, she should die as one."

"I appreciate your concern, but we should hurry," Merissa said quickly. _Damn, Jamie must be really nearing her limits now._

They've arrived in the plains of Zarruda, where Jamie was hidden. Merissa searched for her youki and found out what she had dread: Jamie had awakened.

A small figure walked towards them, dressed in the standard costume. "I tried so hard, Merissa. But I couldn't control it. Number 2, Jamie, at your service. Oh, are you the ones here to hunt me? How cute."

"Jamie, are you alright?" Merissa asked cautiously. _She's acting weirdly._

"Oh, I've never felt better, Merissa. Mmm, I feel like eating some _guts_." In an instant Jamie had changed into the form of a large panther. She stretched out her claws suddenly, piercing Alexandra and Joanne. Both fell down.

"Quick!" Ylene grabbed Merissa and jumped to avoid the tentacles. "You must fight with me, Merissa?"

"I don't understand." Merissa's eyes were glazed. "Why did she attack me too?"

"Merissa, she's not a human anymore. You have to understand that."

"I sealed her underneath the ground. Even left my youki there to mask hers. But how did she get out?" Merissa asked.

"Awakened beings have their ways," Ylene said simply.

"I understand… guess I must be strong for what she once was." Merissa stood

up, holding her sword.

"Why are you doing this? Aren't you my friend?" Jamie panicked. Her powers were no match if Merissa released her youki.

"That's why I'm doing this." Merissa closed her eyes, building up her youki, before releasing it in an instant. Ylene ducked.

"No, wait!" Jamie's screams were swallowed up as she disintegrated.

_I had to do this… it's the final proof of our friendship, Jamie. _Merissa looked back once more at the sword and makeshift burial plot she made for Jamie before walking away into the sunset. Ylene had already left with the others.

Since young, Felicia had always wanted to be a doctor. To be able to heal people, save them… However, all that changed when a youma ate her whole family. No doctor would be able to piece them back together again…

Felicia had an indescribable feeling of self-preservation. No matter what, she wanted to live. She needed to defend herself. Thus, among all the warriors, she had the highest regeneration rate. Even if you chop off her head, she will grow another one instantly. However, the pain doesn't go away…

Back when she was a trainee, people always bullied her for her skinny frame. Especially one person called Zoelyn. Zoelyn was queen bee and always treated Felicia like dirt.

Nobody expected her to become a single digit. Nor did they expect her to save their lives.

During one mission, Zoelyn was injured. In spite of all her confidence, Zoelyn was only number 26. Once she had her whole lower part destroyed. She lay in an extremely critical, unstable condition.

_Should I save her? She was my enemy. It's not like I injured her. If I pretended I forgot about her nobody would know._

_But I'm a healer. And even though I hate you, Zoelyn, I have to heal you first. That's why I'm a better person than you. That's why I will die a human._


	15. Struggles Of The Weak

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: STRUGGLES OF THE WEAK

_I am used to being laughed at because out of the so-called claymores, I am the weakest. I have long since become numb to mockery and condescending glances from others. Despite the fact that Clare and Teresa are inside me, I am not like them. I have neither Teresa's power nor Clare's truth is, I am afraid to die. I'm a defensive type. Because no matter how much I wanted to fulfill Miria's dreams and make it up for Clare's actions… deep in my heart I kept permanently thinking "I don't want to die". The thought had never left me. Not for a second. I am unconfident of my abilities. Unlike the others, I am only 1/8 youma. I… am Erica, the adopted daughter of Clare and Raki. I have taken Clare's flesh, but inherited none of her vengeance._

_ Then how did I ever become a warrior? You see, I was tricked… by Rubel. That fox of a man told me that if I become a claymore, it would help Clare's cause. Being barely seven, I naively agreed. In truth, he just wanted to see what would happen when you put… a claymore into a claymore into a claymore. He is such a sick, annoying man._

_ I was weak, and I knew it. Consumed in self-loathing, had it not been for the friends I found, I doubt I would have survived._

_ Lenore was number 46. When she was a trainee, I knew she could be a leader. Not that she was bossy or domineering, she was merely farsighted and held firm to wise tactical decisions. She understood me, understood others, and saved me from the brink of disaster brought about by my foolishness time and time again._

_ Then there was Ciara, number 45. If Lenore was serious, Ciara was the exact opposite. She was loud, funny, playful and proud. She was also very beautiful and cunning._

_ Both of them joined the organization at the same time as me. After we joined, whenever it got tough, we used to cheer each other on. When our bodies became half monster half human, when the pain was unbearable, we used to help each other to sleep. Whenever it got tough, we used to cheer each other on, pushed each other to surpass our limits in the gruelling and merciless training sessions. Together, we endured, suffered through pain, toil and sweat. _

_ Still, I did not tell them about Clare. I thought it was wiser not to. I feared they would leave me if I told them, and them whom would I have left?_

_ I still remember the final test—and how I almost died. Clare's powers lie dormant inside, and I could not figure out how to draw upon the strength of my predecessors. It was only when I was forced into a corner in this near-death situation that triggered the change._

_Now let me tell you of it.._

"Listen up, this will be your final test. Pass this, and you'll be a full-fledged soldier. This test will resemble actual combat very closely. It's a group battle, utilizing the surrounding ruins. The ten of you will be split into two teams, fighting each other five on five. The five on the winning team will be promoted. That pole sets the boundaries for the teams." A handler was briefing us as we stood in the middle of a ruined town.

_This must be due to some youma nest… Oh, teams! I hope I get in the same team as Lenore and Ciara! _As usual, Erica was spacing out when the briefing was going on.

Luckily for her, Ciara, Lenore and Erica were placed in the same team as well as with two others.

"Memorize your allies and enemies now. All right, everyone, Split up to the opposite sides of town. The test starts now!" The handler finished and left to find a vantage point to watch the show.

"What does he mean, real battle and weapons?!" The first trainee asked. She was pretty with wavy blonde hair.

"Us five are a team?" Another trainee asked incredulously. She was very muscular and looked down at them in disdain. "It looked to me that the other side has better fighters!" Snorting, the trainee walked away.

"It's not the skills, it's the tactics that will help us win. Hey, you, get back here!" Ciara shouted after her.

Lenore stepped forward and raised her voice so that she could be heard. "Leave her be. If she isn't going to work in a team, then we're better off without her. We don't have much time. First, I want to know your name and type. I am Lenore, a defensive type."

Ciara yawned. "I'm Ciara, offensive type."

The pretty trainee said, "I am Celeste, offensive type."

Erica gulped. She hates introduction or anything that draws attention to herself. "Um… My name is Erica, defensive type…" she mumbled.

"We've probably got better chances if we stick together. Erica and me will sense the opponents' youki, and come up with a strategy. Celeste and Ciara will be our main offensive force, they will break through the opponents' defenses. Go straight for their top fighter. We will flank you. Let's go!" Celeste and Ciara nodded, and holding their newly acquired claymores, leapt away to their positions without hesitation.

"Erica, are you alright? You look pale," Lenore said. "It's alright, Erica. We'll survive this ordeal and become real warriors! It's a promise!"

Erica was trembling and crying. _I don't want to die… _Wiping away her tears, she said, "I'm fine." _I'm such a coward. What would others think if they knew Clare was inside me? I had never seen Clare cry before, not even when she was facing moments of true despair. Why haven't I inherited her courage?_

"Wait, I sense something strange…" Erica said slowly. "This presence… it feels like…" _Like Priscilla's immense and utterly sinister youki ten years ago, but way weaker. _"There's something here!"

"What?" Lenore asked. She looked around. "I don't feel anything. Hey, are you sure you're alright?"

"It's a youma! We gotta warn the others! Come on!" Erica started running without seeing if Lenore was following her.

"Hey, wait up, Erica! What about our strategy?" Lenore shook her head in exasperation and followed her.

They emerged in the city square, and discovered to their dismay that the warriors of their opposite team had all died, and Ciara and Celeste were nowhere to be seen.

"This is bad," Erica said.

"What happened?" Lenore asked in confusion. She was one that liked to plan and anticipate, after all.

"There was a youma. This was actually a real youma hunt, not just a fight among ourselves." Erica hissed. Suddenly, she tensed, eyes now darting to a spot some distance away.

"Out of the way!" Erica pushed Lenore to the ground, just in time as youma claws passed through the space where they just stood.

_It's fast!_ Erica barely dodged another swipe to the abdomen. _I've got to kill a youma… I've never done this before. if Teresa was here, she'd kill it in one second. Clare would not hesitate too. But me… I'm literally pissing in my pants!_

"Don't worry, if we co-operate, we'd be fine. On three, we will attack the youma together!" Lenore ordered.

"One, two three!" Instead of following Lenore's plan, Erica remained rooted in place. _Something's not right… it sensed where we will hit it. Shit, Lenore had gone ahead!_

"Aaaargh!" Lenore let out a blood curdling scream as the youma pierced her in the body and shoulders. It retracted its claws, howling in delight as Lenore sank to the floor. Beneath her, a crimson pool had already formed and her uniform dyed red with splattered blood.

Then Celeste and Ciara appeared charging straight in, towards the youma.

"No one gets away with hurting my friend!" Ciara roared, wildly hacking at the youma. However it t was obvious the youma was far faster than either Ciara or Celeste and they were soon dispatched. Ciara was knocked out cold while Celeste was flung over ten metres away.

"Erica… Run…" Celeste gasped.

"Lenore! You two!" Erica took a tentative step towards her. _No good, it'll just attack me too. I gotta run, I'm sorry! _Erica moved back and ran in the opposite direction. _With me as weak as I am, what could I possibly do? My friends are either missing or injured… No, don't give up, Erica, you've got a number 1 warrior inside you. A number 1! So even though she's only 1/8 of me, I should at least make it into a _

_single digit! Otherwise how can I face Clare when I die?_

Outside, the youma was moving slowly towards Erica's hiding place. It relished in the scent of fear emanating from the fleeing trainee. _Those three's almost dead_. It looked at Lenore on the floor. _No fun. I will prolong their suffering a little longer and kill them off after I get the little one over there… She smells more human than the rest, maybe she'll taste only one left it that weakling. I can't believe these solders in training. They are really weak. _

_I can't run forever. Let's say I survived this, what will happen when I'm REALLY killing youmas? _Erica stepped out of the building, gripping her sword with both hands. _Help me, Clare and Teresa! _"Come get me, you idiot!" She yelled with false bravado.

The youma just extended its claws. Erica closed her eyes and moved according to what her senses dictate. One attack, one move at a time, **CONCENTRATE!** She followed the youma's youki flow, and dodged. Every swipe, she evaded, when it went low she jumped.

_What? Why do I keep missing? _The youma was frustrated and increased the intensity of his attack. It did not faze Erica, she did not miss a single step, although she did hesitate a little.

Eyes still closed, she circled the creature and raised her sword. With quick flicks of her wrists, she met and blocked the youma's furious onslaught stroke by stroke. This youma was a simple-minded creature, no fighting prowess, no feinting or hidden tricks, simply brute strength and speed. She could read it, she could defeat it!.

Erica's eyes flew open, determined golden orbs met the youma's bloodshot ones. Erica missed no step, and now holding her ground, no longer dodging, she approached her prey, blade flashing in the sunlight, ringing in song as it beat back the youma's strikes.

_Keep calm. Suppress every ounce of my youki, and then sense its youki. Sense the strength and flow of its youki. I must grasp the flow of the youki and from the size and flow, predict the path of attack. And then… off with its head!_ Erica saw the opening. **THERE!** Erica swept her claymore, jumped forward, and deftly sliced off the youma's head. Blood spurting everywhere from the headless body, she landed with grace, looking cool.

_I did it! I bet I looked cool…_ She sighed with relief. "Yokkatta - Thank goodness," she whispered breathlessly. And suddenly she collapsed to her knees and fainted.

_Hou, she really survived. Since the youma flesh is only 1/8 of her body, I was afraid she won't make it. But even so, the life of a soldier is far harsher than any of this. The one who inherited Clare's flesh and blood, who in turn inherited Teresa's. From this point on, I wonder just what kinds of battles lie in store for her?_ A man in black smirked and then left.

"Wow." Erica, Lenore, Ciara and Celeste were looking at their claymore in awe, where their newly-given symbols were inscribed.

"This is cool, so we're finally claymores!" Ciara gushed.

"Out of us ten, only the four of us survived," Lenore sighed.

"Don't worry, you can't save them all," Celeste said.

"And we're only in the 40s. To improve, it seems a long way indeed!" Ciara said.

"Let's make a pact here—we will make it into the single digits, and survive together!" The four of them crossed their swords together.


	16. Clare And Erica

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: CLARE AND ERICA

Fifteen years ago, Raki was taken by the organization and transported to its headquarters. There, many researchers probed and investigated him, wondering what to make of him.

"How is it that he is able to prevent its effects from spreading across his body, despite being penetrated to this extent?" That is the question that baffled most of the handlers.

However, one of them, a man in Black with skull face, also known as Dae-sama, knew _exactly _what to do with him.

"I want you to retrieve the fused flesh of awakened being and human, I have some use for it, for example, to insert into some twins." He said coldly before leaving the room.

"Excuse me, sir, what do we do about the man?" One of the man in black called to Dae-sama's retreating back.

"Why, turn him into a claymore, of course."

So, Raki became a warrior, and was given a name and rank. With his improving fighting skills, he even managed to become a single digit. In the wake of missing ranks held by Alicia, Beth, Miata, Renee, and Dietrich (who defected to join Deneve and Clare), Raki was easily promoted to number 4.

One day, while on a mission, he met Clare, and was reunited with her. While they were walking, they found a small girl being tortured by a youma.

"We've got to save her!" Raki yelled, impassioned.

_She reminds me of myself… I could take care of her like how Teresa took care of me, and she'll be the only proof that I ever existed. _With that thought in mind, Clare easily dispatched the youma and adopted the girl as her daughter. She named her Erica, which means "forever".

Clare and Raki promised each other to never tell Erica anything about claymores.

"She is young, and needs to be shielded from the horrors of the world. As long as she knows what we are, she doesn't need to know in detail," Clare said.

The rebel group had increased in size. Among them, members include: Galatea, Miata, Miria, Dietrich, Cynthia, Deneve, Helen, Tabitha, Yuma, Clare, Clarice and Raki. They were planning a major coup.

"According to Raki, the organization is lacking in members. In fact, the only remaining single digit is Nina, number 9. So, with our combined efforts, we should be able to overthrow the organization. The handlers CAN be killed, as Clare and Yuma had done last time. However, we need to work together. We must not give them a moment of respite," Miria was briefing.

They were ready to come out of hiding. "Clare, I wanna come too!" Erica whined.

"It'll be dangerous, Erica," Raki said.

"With you around, I'll be safe." Erica smiled up at Clare and Raki.

In fact, they were really ready for the coup. Twelve warriors and a child are gathered on a plain. Facing them were ten men from the organization and around thirty warriors who gathered.

"You have faith we will win?" A man asked the man with half a skull face.

"Of course, we have our Ultimate Weapon now." The man smirked.

Just then, Priscilla walked towards them, apparently attracted by Raki's youki. She had been searching for him for years.

"Pris—Priscilla, it's you!" Raki said overjoyed. _I thought I would never see you again!_

"Only you… I will not forgive!" In an instant Clare's youki rose by eighty percent. She was in danger of awakening.

"No, don't! Clare, please don't hurt Priscilla!" Raki begged. "If you want to hurt her, you need to kill me first."

"Raki, just whose side are you on? If you're not with me, you're against me," Clare shouted. _I could not believe Raki would side with this bitch. _"What would you do if Priscilla killed me?"

"Don't worry, Raki, I can deal with this weakling," Priscilla sneered.

"I've improved, enough to take your head!" With that, Clare charged at Priscilla. Priscilla transformed into her awakened form.

"Come and get me then." Priscilla flew away to the nearby mountain range. Berserk, Clare followed.

"Clare!" Raki and Miria shouted simultaneously. "You can't go, Clare! We need

you!"

"Don't worry, I'll get her back!" Raki promised and took off after Clare. _Damn, she could fly now due to her awakened form with wings._

"I'll finish this from ten years ago!" Clare vowed. "Only you… I live to kill only you!"

Priscilla was waiting for her. Clare was now in her awakened form, with many small blades from her right arm, wings from her back, and hock-jointed legs like a horse, and her left arm becoming large and claw-like. Panting, the two enemies faced each other.

"I'll finish this as easily as last time… Teresa," Priscilla said slowly.

"Go to hell, Priscilla!" With that, Clare charged at Priscilla, trying to drive her sword into Priscilla's body. Without a claymore, Priscilla could only use her claws.

Extending them, she intended to pierce Clare. However, Clare was prepared. She predicted the trajectories and easily jumped over them, slashing down her claymore in a wide arc.

_Damn… Priscilla's hide is too hard to penetrate_

Priscilla took advantage of Clare's hesitation and used her wings to slam at Clare. Clare dodged and fell back. Priscilla smirked and extended her claws again.

Clare used her wide claymore as a shield, and just prevented getting injured.

Clare slid across the rocky ground, and using the mountain side as leverage, launched herself at Priscilla once again.

"Die, scum!" She unleashed her fiery Quick Sword technique, but Priscilla just got a little scratched.

"That's all you got?" Priscilla asked.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Clare leapt off and tried again. Jumping high, she slashed at Priscilla, chopping off one of her wings. Unfortunately, Priscilla was able to grow them back again. _Damn, her regeneration abilities is incredible for an offensive type…_

"She's too powerful… even more powerful than last time. How could I possibly kill her? I'm too far away." Clare felt like giving up. She was tiring, and all the training in the north had still not prepared her for Priscilla.

Suddenly, Clare just leapt to the right. It's like something is telling her to move. _What?_

_Don't give up, Clare. Although you disobeyed me and became a claymore, it is better you live happily with your loved ones._

_Tere—sa?_

_Clare. I'm here. It's alright._

_Oh, and I… love you._

Clare thought that she saw Teresa's face in the sky.

"I told you, you can't kill me. Just keep still and let me kill you, alright?"

"In your dreams." Clare was never going to give up. _Guess I just have to tire her out… If I'm lucky, she'll regress back to human form and forget how to fight. _Clare used her claymore AND blades on her right arm, to slice and dice Priscilla up as fast as possible. She closed her eyes, and purely sensed where Priscilla was going to hit.

_Impossible… I have unparalleled strength, but Teresa… she could block my EVERY attack. Why, why won't you stay dead! _Another insane burst of youki blasted Clare away.

Lying on the ground, she looked up at Priscilla in shock. _Damn, she's STILL awakening? Seems like she awakens in stages. Which means I gotta kill her soon. As _

_an Awakened Being, her youki outstrips any of the Abyssal Ones…_

_ More… more… I will kill her! _Priscilla extended her claws. Clare, with her incredible speed, just managed to outrun them. Running around Priscilla, Clare tried to sense her next attack.

_Damn, there's too much youki, I can't sense anything clear. Gods, I pray that with Teresa's strength in me, it will be enough to defeat her. Although her blood was diluted in me, I believe the will can do anything. _Closing her eyes, Clare focused on her right arm slashing a hole through Priscilla's body, while she tried her best to allow the blades on her back to defend her against Priscilla's attack.

_What… the hell is she doing? This is like a suicide attack!_

_ Mustn't… stop. No matter how painful, I must kill her! _Even though Clare got injured when Priscilla's claws raked her, she continued controlling her right arm to drill into Priscilla's body.

The pain is causing Clare to awaken. But, Clare's almost done. Until Priscilla decided to bite off her head!

Suddenly, Raki leapt on top of Clare, shielding her. Priscilla could not stop in time and chomped off his legs.

"Ra—ki. What are you…"

"I'm with you, Clare. I'm sorry I made you cry." There were tears in Raki's eyes.

"Hmm." _That wimp betrayed me. I'll kill him, serves him right. _Priscilla casually swiped Raki away with her claws. "This is between you and me, Teresa."

"You're too late." Clare finally managed to drill through Priscilla. Smiling in triumph, her eyes returned to silver.

_If I'm gonna die… I'll take you with me. _Priscilla suddenly backhanded Clare, driving her claws inside Clare's stomach.

"Urk!" Clare spat out blood. Then, she slowly dropped to the ground.

"Clare?" Raki was trying his best to crawl to her.

Priscilla slowly swayed, her youki was almost exhausted, and she could not mend the hole in her body. _Impossible… I'm stronger than her… To be defeated by the likes of her… Never! _Mumbling, she slowly sank to the ground.

"Clare! I'm so sorry! I was too late!" Raki sobbed.

"Live… on, Raki." Clare spurted out blood.

"I can't live without you, Clare. Anyway, this is a fatal wound." Raki held out his hand, grasping Clare's.

"Claaaaaaaaare! Rakiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Erica was carried by Clarice, who was not much use in battle, so she was in charge of the kid. They had finally reached them. "Don't leave me, Clare!"

"Sorry, Erica, but I had a promise. To Teresa. Live, Erica, as a human, among humans. I beg you, never become a claymore." As Clare slowly closed her eyes, she said softly, "It's not worth it."


	17. A Rebel's Hope

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: A REBEL'S HOPE

Ever since Miria had learnt of the organization's treachery during an awakened hunt with Clare, Deneve and Helen, she felt a burning hatred towards it. _They made us into monsters, then dispose us easily whenever they like. They were the ones who first brought up the problem of youma… And now they plan to use us in aid of their war…_

_That's why I must survive, no matter what. For Hilda, for myself... for my fellow claymores… I have been given the task of leading my fellow comrades to a war to the death between the organization and me._

_That is why right now, I am fighting with everyone to achieve our dreams. I wonder what happened to Clare…_

Miria and the others could easily exterminate their fellow warriors. Although they did not relish doing it, they had no choice. The outcome of the battle had been decided, until…

Two enormous youki ten times that of Alicia and Beth suddenly erupted.

"What… what the hell was that?" Helen asked.

They were answered by two enormous, dragon-like awakened beings. They appear to be identical, with razor sharp blades growing from every inch of their bodies.

"Allow me to introduce our Ultimate Weapons—Cecil and Cilia. Apparently, they were made from the very flesh taken from Raki fifteen years ago. We inserted them into twins. These half human, half awakened being from our Abyssal One is much more powerful than any Abyssal One… Maybe except for Priscilla or Teresa." The man with the skull face smirked.

_Impossible… We cannot defeat them. Miria did not know what to do. She had witnessed the power of Alicia and Beth, but ten times that? _If only Clare was here, they had a glimmer of hope. But Clare… she abandoned them to fulfill her own desires, not caring about her comrades' fates.

"We should run, Miria," Galatea said. All traces of confidence and arrogance was gone. "We can't defeat them, no matter what."

"I can't abandon my team," Miria said simply. "I'll fight to the death."

"Look, you can do this the smart way and get your revenge later, or you can die now." Galatea crossed her arms. "Who's coming with me?"

Of course, nobody is leaving. Galatea shrugged. "Suit yourself." She's not gonna fight when it's clear she'll lose.

Tears streaming down her cheeks, Erica cried into Clare's shoulders. Just then, a man in black approached her.

"What…" Clarice moved backwards.

"Relax, I'm Rubel. You can call me… a spy. I'll tell you all I know, in exchange for Clare's flesh."

"What?" Erica asked. "Why?"

"We're gonna put it into some human's flesh. To see what they could do."

"No!" _I won't allow them to do this to Clare. _"I'll do it."

Rubel acted surprised. "You sure?"

"I'll do this… to atone for Clare's mistake when she turned her back on Miria and the others."

"Don't do this, Erica! Clare told you not you!" Clarice said hurriedly.

"If you change your mind… you know where to find me," Rubel said simply and left.

"I'm back, Miria!" Clarice cried.

"Where's Clare, Raki and Erica?" Miria asked sternly.

Clarice could not meet her gaze. Her head bowed, she mumbled, "Sorry… I was too late. Erica… she's still holding Clare's body, she won't leave."

"Ma ma…" Miata tugged at Clarice's cloak. "Don't leave me."

"We've got to continue fighting, Miata," Miria said.

Most of the organization's warriors had now died. Except for Audrey, Ray, Nina, the rest were no match for them.

"Hey, Audrey, looks like Miata betrayed us… You know, I bet if we killed her, I could be number 4," a short haired, muscular warrior said cockily.

"But you need my help, Ray."

"Of course." Ray grinned. Both of them had already joined Riful and awakened, but they still pretended to be loyal to the organization.

Clarice sucked in her breath. _They are… the single digits of my generation? _"Miata, can you fight them?"

"Hisashi buri ne, Miata. Oh, by the way, who's this weakling?" Ray glanced at Clarice.

"Oh, Ray, don't be so rude! I'm Audrey, by the way, and my humble self is the organization's number 3."

"I'm sorry, but that's the way I roll. I'm number 5, and soon—" She grinned at Miata, "—to be number 4."

Both Audrey and Ray suddenly morphed into their respective awakened forms.

_Oh god… They're awakened! _Clarice remembered the last time she faced an awakened being, Crimson Agatha, who was number 2. _Even Miata couldn't kill her then._

"I'll protect you—mama." Miata stood in front of Clarice.

"Pretty big words… for a moron." Both Audrey and Ray charged simultaneously.

While Miata and Clarice were busy, Miria was faced with a dilemma. Galatea had abandoned them, and she did not really blame her. _She just wants to live… any sane human would have done the same… But, I can't give up on my ideology!_

Only her, Dietrich, Cynthia, Deneve, Helen, Tabitha, and Yuma are now fighting. _Seven again, huh? Hope we're as lucky as last time._

"It's useless. No matter what resistance they mount, it is futile." A man in black with half a skull face spoke simply. Gazing in pride at the two monsters—no, two works of art that he had created.

"Can we possibly defeat it, Miria?" Deneve asked.

"I—I've never seen anything like it. Except maybe Priscilla. And there is NO way we can defeat it. I'm sorry, guys, seems like I underestimated the organization. I led you all to die, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't give up yet, Miria. You done your best. And how would you know they can't be defeated unless you tried?" Helen asked. "Anyway, whatever it takes, I will fight to the end with you."

"Are we all agreeing to this? If any of you wants to leave, like Galatea, you're free to go," Miria said.

Nobody left. "Good." Miria unsheathed her sword. "Let's all promise to win and survive!" Everyone held up their swords and pointed it together.

"Attack, Cecil, Cilia," the skull-faced man ordered.

_Even Riful could not combat Alicia. Now, even if I'm confident of killing Riful, I can't kill ten Alicias._

Cecil and Cilia had enormous youki. Made of awakened beings, when they

further awaken, their youki levels are immeasurable. Furthermore, they are really fast, and can easily keep up with Miria's mirage. They are so strong that a whip of their tail and boulders would crash. They also have an incredibly hard hide, and impressive regeneration ability. In short, nothing could defeat them.

_What… had the organization being up to, in ten years? They have created their Ultimate Weapon, and managed to keep their secrets from us…_

Miria fought to keep herself one step ahead of Cecil and Cilia. _They're large, about as big as _Luciela_-Rafaela!_

"Miria neesan, I can't sense where their real bodies are?" Tabitha cried.

_And there's two of them… They don't need each other to control the soul link?_

"Miria nee san, I can't hit them with my drill sword!" Helen cried in frustration. Just what kind of monsters are they?

"Aaargh!" Cynthia, Yuma, and Tabitha were not fast enough and were slashed to bits by the blades on Cecil and Cilia.

"You little—" Helen charged at Cecil.

"No! You can't beat them, Helen!" Deneve shouted. But she was too late. Helen had underestimated them and were crushed in an instant.

"Deneve, Dietrich… we're leaving. There's no way we could…" Miria's words trailed off as she realized they were in between BOTH Cecil and Cilia.

Miria jumped. But Deneve and Dietrich did not realized and were pierced clean through by the monsters' tentacles.

_The day the coup failed… is the day I lost everything._

Miria fell to her knees. _Don't give up, Miria. Galatea is still alive. Find her. Live for some more years until there is a new generation. Then, you can start afresh._

_ As long as I'm still alive, there is hope._

Clarice tried to make herself seem inconspicuous as Miata got ready to fight Audrey and Ray. Audrey is openly engaging Miata in a fight, while Ray crept behind her.

"Oh no you don't. Miata, watch out!" Clarice shouted. But Ray went ahead anyway, extending her claws into Miata's back.

_Should I save her? But if she died, I'll die anyway. What the heck, if she lived, she would be more useful than me. I've been a coward for all my life, it's time to do something that is worth the rank of number 47, that of Clare's. _With that, Clarice threw herself at Miata's back. Ray's claws went through her.

"Mama! You… hurt mama." Miata slowly turned towards Ray and Audrey.

_No shit… what is this youki? _Ray was desperate.

"Hyaaaah!" Miata chopped out Ray's arm with one swoop. Then, she dug her fingers into Ray's eye, blinding her.

"Audrey!" Audrey was on Miata in an instant. Miata merely tore Audrey's leg off with her bare hands.

Dripping with blood, blind with rage, Miata was a fearsome sight. Audrey and Ray were truly afraid for the first time in their lives. They did not know clearly if they would win.


	18. Left To Die

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: LEFT TO DIE

_Man, I feel so tired after the fight with Luciela-Rafaela. I've only been a warrior for one year. Plus, I am the youngest single digit. I don't want to die!_ A warrior with long wavy hair was munching contentedly on an apple. Her chest was still bandaged due to her injuries from the projectiles.

"Oh, so you're here, Joanne. I've been looking everywhere for you." A man in black stood behind her.

"What do you want?" Joanne licked her lips. _Is he gonna scold me for losing numbers 7 and 8 again? What a drag._

"We have a job for you, Joanne. You are supposed to kill an awakened being, former number 4."

Joanne could not believe her ears. "What?" She spluttered. "Me? Are you serious? I'm only number 9! Why don't you get number 3 or something?"

"Number 3 can't sense her. Number 1, 2 and 5 are needed here. Number 6 is sent on a mission elsewhere. So that leaves you… recuperating nicely. Of course, you will be given three other warriors to form a team. We figured you needed the experience as a single digit. Oh, and any other further protests would be deemed as a personal betrayal of the organization."

"Damn you, Orsay. When is it?" Joanne knew better than to say no. Her position as number 9 is risky at best. One misstep and she would be out of the single digits.

Joanne walked casually down the streets of a big town, Hanel. In the centre, there was a big statue of two goddesses of love—Teresa and Clare. Three warriors were already gathered there.

_Hmm, why is it that whenever there is a team, the leader always arrives late? Never mind, I'm the leader this time. Ooh, I'm pretty nervous. I look like a fourteen year old—wait, I AM a fourteen year old. Um, where was i? Oh yeah, introduction._

"Hey, good morning!" Joanne said chippily. The other warriors looked up at her in disbelief.

_What the heck… is she smiling? What's she so hyper about? And she's late. Oh my god, is she the leader? She's barely in her teens!_

Um, oh yeah, I'm Joanne, number 9! Also known as Rotator Joanne. May I know your names, ranks and types?"

"Deanna. 29. Offensive. How the heck are you our leader? You're just a kid, barely a single digit, and you know NOTHING about being in an awakened hunt," a short haired warrior insulted Joanne.

"Um, my handler says I need the experience. And do you know I am the youngest single digit? Killing awakened beings is easy, she's not even an abyssal one. Besides, I faced Luciela-Rafaela and lived!" _Well, although I got hit and blacked out._

"Don't be rude, Deanna!" Another warrior rebuked Deanna.

_Wow, she's like the tallest warrior ever! Must be 1.9 m at least. Standing next to her, I really feel short standing next to him, I'm barely 1.6 m. _Joanne gazed up at the warrior.

"That's just the way I roll," Deanna snorted.

"Deanna! I apologize on her behalf. By the way, I am Samantha, number 18, defensive," the tall warrior introduced herself.

"And I am Lenore, number 46. Although my rank is low, I intend to move up the rank soon. I am told that my leadership skills will be invaluable in the future. I am an defensive type," A warrior with glossy blonde hair said.

"I'm so PLEASED to get to know all of you! Alright, Riful's castle is that way, near Zakol, let's go get our prey!" Joanne clapped her hands and bounded off, humming the song, "_aaah, ikutsu mono… yoru wo koette… kootta yume wo, kieyuku namida… woe me, woe me, love me!"_

"What the… is she SINGING?" Deanna asked. "A vein is throbbing in her forehead. She looked like she was about to get a heart attack.

"Relax, Deanna," Samantha whispered. _Why did the organization send us both? Is it possible they know who we are?_

"Excuse me, if we're not hunting Riful, why are we going to her place?" Lenore asked.

"We are hunting someone working under her. I don't know about her, but she's a former number 4," Joanne explained.

"How do you know if you can beat her?" Deanna asked.

"Let's just see how she fares against my rotator. The speed at which my arm rotates is about as fast as the windcutter technique of former number 8, Flora."

Riful is now seating crosslegged on her seat, watching intently as Dauf is torturing another warrior into awakening.

Andromeda was observing from the corner. Audrey and Ray were no longer there, so such, she had to watch and learn how to torture someone. Andromeda does not have the heart to watch someone being tortured, or to torture someone.

_Huh, what is this? I sense four youki… Are they part of the team sent to dispatch me? Hmm, the one with the biggest youki is not very strong. I'm confident I can take her on. _Andromeda uncrossed her arms.

_ Hmm? Another team is here. Perfect… Are? They are weak. They are probably not here for me._

"They're probably here for me. I'll take them on." Andromeda does not want her former comrades to suffer at the hands of Dauf. If possible, she would kill them fast, so they would not suffer long.

"Fine, you can play with the weak ones. But I want the single digit, to play with, and get her to awaken me. It's too bad Audrey and Ray are gone, now you have to do all the dirty jobs. Sigh, I really wanted your friend, Serafiel to join me."

The four warriors stepped into the threshold of Riful's castle. Dubbed the 'impregnable fortress"—few people enter and live to walk out again. It is really tall, and many rods are scattered over the floor.

Their shadows stretched out before them. "Are you ready?"

"I'm here for your head, number 4." Joanne said to Andromeda, who was standing before them, in the doorway.

"Do you think you can do that? If so, give your best shot," Andromeda said simply. _I intend to do this without awakening._

"Hyaaa!" Deanna and Samantha charged at Andromeda.

"Don't! This one—she can control other people's youki She can manipulate you to do what she wants!" Lenore shouted.

_This weak one's pretty good at youki sensing. Too bad, they've fallen for my trick. _"I want you to kill each other." _To be able to die at your loved one's hands… that is the best way to go._

"You're…sick!" Deanna said.

"No, don't please!" Samantha begged.

Joanne unsheathed her sword and did the rotating thing. Suddenly, her sword is whipped out of her hand. Andromeda picked it up and slowly placed it on Joanne's neck, ready to just slash her neck. Lenore was paralysed with fear. _Should I help her?_

_But what can I possibly do? I'll just get killed. Run and get reinforcements? No, by then it'll be too late!_

_ Joanne… I cannot sense her anymore! Masaka, she really went on an awakened being's hunt? All by herself!_ Pearlyn had always saw Joanne as her little sister. She recalled what Ermita said when she wanted to join in a hunt with Joanne.

"You can't babysit her forever, Pearlyn."

_Shit… she can't take on number 4. I've got to help her. But how? I can't leave. One) they'll sense me. Two)I can't leave without getting noticed._

_ And who's best at covert missions? Why, Serafiel of course. Question is… will she kill her friend to save mine?_


	19. Against One's Heart

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: AGAINST ONE'S HEART

Pearlyn quickly went out and into another room. A long haired warrior was leaning against her sword, fast asleep.

"Serafiel? I'm sorry if I interrupted, but this is urgent."

The warrior lifted her head immediately and her silver eyes glowed in the darkness. "What do you want, Pearlyn?"

_Wow, unfriendly much? I remembered when we were trainees, that the three of us used to joke and goof around. Maybe that's all due to Andromeda. I can't believe I'm begging Serafiel to kill our best friend. _"I have a favour, number 3."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I am really tired. So, what is it?"

"You remember that time you were sent to kill former number 4? Well, I'm afraid you will have to do it this time. The organization had sent numbers 9, 18, 22 and 46 to deal with it, knowing full well they will not survive and most likely will either awaken or die. From my talks with Rubel, I am sure they were sent because the organization want to get rid of them. Number 9—she had failed in her task to take good care of numbers 7 and 8. Number 18 and 22—they had ulterior motives in joining the organization. Number 46—I believe she is just canon fodder. They are our friends, we can't let them down."

Serafiel was silent. "Alright, I'll do it."

_If I go, Andromeda don't even have a chance. One) she doesn't believe I will kill her. Two) She can't sense me, nor control me. I'm more worried about Riful—she seemed like she wanted me REALLY badly. That threat with Alvin was just the start. That's why I must not let off that I know Samantha or Deanna._

Serafiel put on her armour and put her sword in its sheathe. Just then, a short haired warrior burst into her room. Serafiel suddenly vanished.

"Eh?" The intruder gaped. Suddenly, Serafiel appeared behind her and had her sword at the intruder's neck.

"Easy! I'm Erica!" The intruder gasped.

Serafiel sheathed her sword. "I didn't sense you."

Erica smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, my youki level is really low."

"Why are you here? Make it quick, I have an urgent task."

"I want to come with you. I heard from Pearlyn, about how my friend, number 46, was sent on this task too. I gotta save her."

"I'm sorry, but you can't come. What can you do?" Serafiel asked bluntly.

"I—look, I know I'm not powerful, but…" Erica sighed. She seemed to struggle for a moment. "Alright, I'll tell you. When I inherited Clare's flesh and blood, I also inherited her… skills. I can predict and sense my opponent's movements, especially if their youki level is high. That is why I'm perfect at dealing with awakened beings. Secondly, my youki level is really low. Unless they have perfect youki perception like Teresa, chances are they can't sense me. Although I know I'm a burden during fighting, I can help you. I can also… communicate with people through youki aligning. Look, I know it seems crazy, and ridiculous, but it's a method I've developed. I can sense anyone's youki if I aligned mine with them… provided there's no interference around. Riful's castle has many strong youkis, that's why I can't talk to Lenore. But if we're both there… I can tell you where to attack, so you don't have to run around aimelessly."

_Should I give her a chance? It's too dangerous. _

"Please, I beg you! I really want to come! I promise I won't be a burden!" Erica begged.

Serafiel sighed. "All right."

Riful suddenly appeared behind Andromeda, who was holding Joanne at bay in a death grip of youki. "I could get Dauf to awaken her up, but it's no fun watching a number 9 awaken."

"I'll take care of it. I can speed up the process by manipulating her youki. Ill bend her to my will," Andromeda said.

She closed her eyes and willed Joanne to release her youki. Joanne gasped as her eyes turned gold and cat-like, then her face and body contorted, and spikes grew out from her appendages.

Just then Serafiel and Erica came running in through the entrance. Riful and Andromeda looked up in surprise. _Impossible… I couldn't sense them at all. _"Hey, number 3, wanna join me too?"

Serafiel unsheathed her sword. "I'm here for her only." Serafiel pointed at Andromeda with her sword.

"Big words. Hmm, I'd like to see the outcome of this fight…" Riful smiled.

"Wh-what?" Andromeda panicked. "You're—you're leaving me alone?"

"Let's make it quick." Serafiel and Andromeda walked slowly, in a circle. Andromeda let go of Joanne, who crumbled gasping onto the floor.

_Incoming… She'll attack your front with tentacles! _Serafiel soared effortlessly before Andromeda's tentacles. Andromeda glanced up, shocked. Serafiel swung her sword down in an arc and sliced off Andromeda's tentacles.

_Next… you should aim for her hand. _Erica's voice cackled through Serafiel's mind. Serafiel veered to the right and in one swoop slashed off Andromeda's right arm.

"You—bitch!" Andromeda shouted.

"You're an offensive type, you don't heal easy." Serafiel stated matter-of-factly.

_To end it quick, her head is next. Oh, and by the way, dodge the tentacles aiming for your legs. _Serafiel dodged like what Erica told her to.

_This is weird… it's like she could predict just where Andromeda will hit. That was better than her previous fight with Audrey and Ray. How could she manage to master that skill in such a short time? No, something's off here. _"Andromeda?" Riful said sweetly.

"Huh?" Andromeda looked around wildly. Almost half of her body was destroyed by Serafiel, and she was in great pain. Still, Serafiel did not go easy on her.

"I'll take over. I don't appreciate my lackeys being getting killed off, they're hard to get." Riful smiled as she changed into her awakened form.

_Damn… this communication only works on way. Now that the abyssal one had decided to fight, how am I supposed to intercept her? Her youki is too massive for me to accurately pinpoint her exact movements. Serafiel, just try to stay alive. I'll try my best to read her._

_ I sense they are in danger… The Abyssal One had decided to fight, after all. Not seriously, of course, because Serafiel is only a number 3, after all. She can't kill Riful. But I know somebody who can. I gotta warn them!_

Pearlyn moved to step out of her room. A man in black stopped her. "And just where do you think you're going?"

"To do a private business. Don't ask a lady these kinds of things, Ermita!" Pearlyn made a casual gesture and walked off vaguely in the direction to the bathroom.

"Hmm." Ermita chuckled. _I knew you'd been secretly going to Rubel to ask him questions, but I'm getting rid of you anyway, so it does not matter._

"Merissa." Pearlyn banged open Merissa's door without knocking.

Merissa snored. Pearlyn shook her hard. Merissa slowly opened her eyes. "What's the matter with you?" Merissa asked groggily. She, too, had been sleeping. "It's four in the morning, for god's sake! Why do you have a habit of dropping in at awkward hours?"

"Sorry, but it's really urgent. Numbers 3, 9, 18, 29, 46 and 47 are now in a life and death match with Riful. Likely, even if they combined their powers, they would not defeat Riful. Only you can, you're number 1! Please, I'm begging you, save your friends' lives!"

"If I can't beat you, Riful, I'll just concentrate on killing Andromeda!" Serafiel shouted loudly for Erica's benefit. _She must be hiding somewhere._

_ Damn, no signal? Fine. _Serafiel just braced herself to do her special attack, "Teleportation". She suddenly seemed to appear in five different places at once, aiming for Andromeda's head.

_Damn. _Riful and Andromeda both aimed their tentacles at the images. They clutched at nothing.

_Huh? _Serafiel suddenly appeared from the ceiling, and slashing through the tentacles, managed to detach Andromeda's head!

_She… tricked me! _Riful thought in fury.

Things seemed to appear in slow motion. "Why? We could have been so happy together…" Andromeda whispered. Serafiel caught her hand and caressed me.

"I had to do it against my heart… not because I obey the organization, but because you're my friend. I had to do it… for you."

Tears mingled with blood on the floor near Andromeda's cadaver and Serafiel. Or, as Riful finds out as she struck at Serafiel, her image.


	20. Riful of The West Part One

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: RIFUL OF THE WEST PART ONE

"Are you out of your mind, Pearlyn? You know the organization is keeping tabs on me. So much for being a number 1. I don't have anything to do except stay here and 'protect' the organization. Oh, how I wish I were in the days of Teresa, where a number 1 gets to kill normal youmas." Merissa sighed. "Plus, my monstrous youki means that I can't sneak out either."

"Merissa, do you want to leave the organization?"

"What?" Merissa looked up. "You know that will be a mark of death. They'll send people after me. Like Teresa."

"Not if there is nobody who can kill you. I won't, Serafiel won't, and anybody after that won't even have a chance of killing you. I have recently learned something really incriminating about the organization… it puts its very existence into jeopardy. I can't tell you what, exactly, because we don't have much time, but trust me, it is better for us to leave."

Merissa thought long and hard. _What is the purpose of my existence? I was forced to become a claymore because the organization took me from my orphanage. After I became a claymore, I lacked experience. To be forced to bear the burden of being labelled a monster… it was too much for a kid to bear. I have no love for the organization, that much is true. That bastard organization even forced me to kill Jamie, my dearest friend. If I live just to topple the organization, that is enough. I rather save my friends than the organization… _"Let's go."

Pearlyn and Merissa were running neck to neck to the west. For all of their great youki and power, they were not even one tenth the speed of Serafiel.

"What do we do if Riful senses us?" Merissa asked.

"Doesn't matter. I hope she'd be too intrigued to escape. Besides, I've got us some youki suppressant pills. Eat half a pill—if you take just half, your youki will be erased. However, we should still be able to read Riful's youki, as her youki is too great. But for you… since your youki is the greatest among us all, even if you take a pill, you will still have a great amount of youki, enough for Riful to want you and not become threatened by you."

_Someone new has arrived… Backup was sure quick. Oh, this time a pretty strong one has arrived. _Riful smirked to herself. _I was getting annoyed of this one's flitting around. Besides, with her weak youki, even if she awakened, she won't be much use. She's more suited to be a warrior._

_ Huh? Someone… with really berserk youki that easily outranks Riful's youki had arrived! _Erica looked around. _Masaka… numbers 1 and 2?_

Serafiel stopped running when she saw that Riful had stopped. Riful was looking expectantly behind Serafiel. Serafiel turned around. "What…? Merissa and Pearlyn!"

"Ara… you're even stronger than Serafiel. I take it you're numbers 1 and 2 respectively? I still remember Alicia… I'm looking forward to you giving me a taste of how Alicia fought… she was truly deserving of the rank number 1."

"Bullshit… for an Abyssal One. You almost died at Alicia's hands except she lost her mind and left you." Pearlyn stepped up. "We're here for your head, Riful of the West."

_That's weird… I don't recall the organization have any grudges against me. Reports told me that the organization had sent groups to test Alicia's and Luciela-Rafaela's abilities… Why do they want to kill me? _"Don't you want to test me first?" Riful asked. She does not want a life and death match.

"The organization had much experience with you… As for your abilities, they

know about it by Alicia's fight with you. Besides… you're too annoying," Pearlyn said.

"You speak pretty big words for a… let me guess, number 1, right?"

Pearlyn shook her head and jerked her head at Merissa. Riful looked at Merissa in disbelief. _This timid, child? What the hell… Well, at least they're not using the 'Soul Link'. I really hope she's not like Teresa._

"Do it now, Merissa!" Pearlyn shouted. "I'll make sure you don't awaken!"

Merissa nodded and released her youki level. The effects of the youki suppressant pills wear off much faster for her. Her eyes turned gold and her face and body contorts.

_Impossible… Is she awakening? But I thought the experiment only worked with identical twins!_

Merissa was desperately trying to increase her youki at the right rate. Too fast and she might frighten Riful. _I must deceive her about my true ability._

_ Hide!_ Erica tried to scramble as fast away from Merissa as possible.

_Is she… awakening? Oh did she have a new technique… Something tells me that what she's doing is not right. Gotta scram!_ Riful suddenly leapt backwards just as Merissa released her youki. But she was not as fast as she would like. Half of her lower body is blown off, and her castle foundations had disintegrated.

Riful went toppling down. _Impossible… One blast and I'm reduced to half. I've gotta run! But she's got a weakness… She needs time to power up. I've got to get Dauf and come out of here! Heal! _Riful started growing out her legs, but Serafiel chopped them down as soon as possible. Pearlyn starts to absorb Riful's youki to prevent her from regenerating.

_Damn you, bitches! I gotta get Dauf and run! _Riful got one of her tentacles free and struck it through the floor. Dauf was downstairs torturing someone, and was unexpectedly pulled up by Riful. In an instant the two of them were up and in the air.

In the same instant Serafiel was beside them. She had grabbed one of Riful's tentacles without her noticing.

_What…? You're annoying… I should I killed you before! _Merissa and Pearlyn ran out to follow.

"Back!" Pearlyn abruptly pulled Merissa out of the way, just as more tentacles struck the place where they once were. "Even up in the air, she still poses a threat to us."

"Don't worry, I'll keep her busy up in the air until she can't keep up and will drop back down, then you can finish her off!

"Hoh, Numbers 1 and 2 had defected, along with number 3." A man in black was reporting to a man sitting on a throne. He seemed angry and turned his face around.

"And that is my fault? Although I am responsible for number 1, it is all YOUR fault that you did not keep a leash on number 2. You know number 1 was weak emotionally and would believe anyone. Go and find someone to kill them immediately!"

"But… Rimuto-sama… There IS nobody who can kill them! Our single digits, numbers 5, 6 and 9, are no match for numbers 1 to 3."

"We got our Ultimate Weapon, Ermita."

"You know how destructive it would be… for the whole land! The last time we used them, we had to build a new headquarters!" Ermita argued.

"That's why… we wait and evaluate number 1's performance on Riful of the West, Ermita."

"Are you guys alright?" Erica slowly moved out of the rubble that was Riful's castle. She spotted Samantha and Deanna lying around. "Hey!" She nudged them.

"Huh?" Deanna opened her eyes. "My head… it hurts."

"What happened?" Samantha asked.

"You missed the show. It was epic, a showdown between number 1 and Riful of the West. Hey, we need to find Lenore and the tortured warriors below!" Erica said. "Come on!"


	21. Riful of The West Part Two

CHAPTER NINETEEN: RIFUL OF THE WEST PART TWO

"Riful, why are we running away from three warriors? What can three of the organization's warrior possibly do?" Dauf asked, dangling from Riful's arms.

"This one's strange… She can emit a blast of her youki to disintegrate anything within a radius she decides… I need to get somewhere first to regenerate. Dauf, help me get rid of the pest who's being dangling on my tentacle. If I hit her with others she'll just jump. If I let go of that tentacle she'll just use another one. You got to hit her with your rods. I'll distract her, and as she can't sense youki well, we'll probably hit her." _Maybe I should cry too, so Dauf will get more angry._

"Alright! I will kill anyone who annoys Riful?" Dauf yelled, he made his back, hands and mouth produce poles, and blasted them at Serafiel.

Serafiel saw them coming and used her sword to him them away. _Damn, it's too fast and there's too many! If this goes on I'll get hurt. I'm no Quick Sword Irene after all. I gotta change positions, but I'm not quick on air. _Serafiel let go of Riful's tentacles and slid back to the ground. This fight had been taking place on the air above Riful's castle, but she had not moved far.

Just then, Pearlyn and Merissa arrived.

"I'll stop her from escaping and prevent her from using her awakened form! But that means I can't help you if you accidentally release too much of your youki and you awaken like Priscilla! Although you have so much youki that you could fight with your youki almost entirely suppressed, unfortunately, this lack of practice with Yoki also means that you do not know how to control it. So, know your limits, alright? And good luck." Pearlyn knelt down and concentrated. Immediately, Riful fell down.

_Damn… Ever since a while ago, I no longer have the power to maintain my awakened form… I can't regenerate any longer either… If she used that move of hers once more, I'll be dead. My hands are gone. This is just like the battle with Alicia._

Merissa was also crouching down, concentrating her youki field. She can manipulate the radius, direction and height of her "disintegration wave". She is now aiming right at Riful at her height.

Riful saw what was going on. She had two choices: 1) Run. 2) Attack Merissa first. Riful extended her blades, aiming for Merissa.

_Shit, Merissa can't dodge or move or she'll lose her youki buildup. If I defend her Riful will escape. _But Serafiel ran in front of Merissa and chopped off the tentacles anyway.

Pearlyn tried to absorb more youki but realized she's nearly at her limit. She could not make Riful fully lose her awakened form. _Damn… I can't do anything. It's already taking all my strength to control my youki level…_

_ Hmm, those fools think I'm so easy to kill. Despite their powers, they have glaring weaknesses too. I haven't survived Isley and Luciela by so long and not learnt anything._

"Stop! Why do you want to kill me? If you stop, I'll help you against the organization," Riful attempted a truce.

"Because you were harming our friends. You made me kill Andromeda. You were the mastermind. You're cruel. And we don't need your help," Serafiel said icily.

Riful made a dash for it. Serafiel just blocked her, and they began a battle of slash and dash. Riful would use her tentacles as spears and shields, Serafiel just dodged as many as possible and chopped them down.

Dauf realized that he could help Riful, because Pearlyn did not bother to absorb his youki. "I'm here to help, Riful!" He transformed and throw rods at Serafiel. Serafiel just dodged and with a mighty swing of her sword, Dauf's arm crumbled. "What…" Dauf asked in disbelief, looking at where his hand once was.

"Dauf, get away! She's too dangerous!" Riful shouted.

"Nevermind, I'll kill him too, for he tortured people as well," Serafiel said.

"NO! I beg you, kill me if you must, but not Dauf… I… love him." Riful knew that if it came to an all-out fight, the three of them could probably win, given her weakened form. But she loved Dauf… so much.

_Unbelievable… Riful of the West is actually begging, and crying for Dauf? How could such a powerful and cunning savage actually love a dumb and crude fatass?  
_"You…" Dauf reached out his other hand to Serafiel. "You made Riful cry…"

"Dauf! Not again!" _Maybe I should not have cried to make Dauf more angry._

"I will not forgive anyone… who makes Riful cry," Dauf spat through gritted teeth.

"I really envy you for having a brain with such a lively metabolism. Looks like most of what happened last time immediately vanishes from your head. You seemed to have forgotten how your argument over that turned out with Alicia." Serafiel said emotionlessly.

"Stop it. Get away from her, Dauf!" Riful let out a desperate screech.

_It's finished. _Merissa released her youki, and Riful being inside the radius, got disintegrated. Dauf too. Even though they were dissolving into tiny molecules that slowly floated up as lights, Riful and Dauf were still holding on to each other…

"Splendid. A huge youki had disappeared. I just had to think about how lovely that is…?" A warrior with wild blond hair was saying to a man on a throne.

"You're getting better at this, Mikaela. Although you were a wild hope, but you were the special one who received Priscilla's flesh and blood. Through our attempt to preserve that power, finally, our plan had been realized." The man looked smugly at the warrior.

"Hmpf," she snorted. "Do you need me to go after them for you, Rimuto?"

"Not yet. You just tell us where they are… Keep in mind that some of them are actually experts at hiding their youki—namely former number 3 Serafiel and former number 47 Erica. Oh, and if you succeed… you will be given a number—specifically, number 4."

"Is it… over?" Pearlyn asked weakly. _God, I feel like shit. I wanna sleep with my pillows._ Yes, unbelievably, Pearlyn was the only claymore who slept on beds. _I want to eat chicken wings…_

Not a single bit of Riful or Dauf remained. "We should go back and get the others," Serafiel said.

"What do we do next?" Merissa asked.

"We'll decide later." Serafiel sped off.

"Hey, you sure took your time!" Joanne grumbled.

"What happened?" Erica asked. "I couldn't sense Riful's youki anymore."

"She's dead," Serafiel said. "We did it."

"Yeah! That bitch is gone!" Deanna shouted in triumph.

"Anyway, the only ones who were really injured were the two warriors underground. They're still unconscious. If we're defecting, do we leave them here, or…?" Samantha trailed off.

Serafiel thought for a moment. "I'll just bring them and leave them on the organization's doorstep." She left to do it.

When she came back, the other warriors were waiting for her in a circle. Joanne, Samantha, Deanna, Lenore and Erica.

"I've been looking forward to been carried by you," Deanna said sheepishly. "Samantha said that's the most thrilling moment of her life."

"Deanna!" Samantha admonished.

Serafiel brought the five warriors to where Merissa and Pearlyn were.

"Now we're all here, I'd like to brief you." Pearlyn was in charge. "Because we risked our lives to save you, we're all in the same boat, like it or not. We've got to hide somewhere, suppress our youki, and live in hiding. Because the organization will send people after us. They won't rest until we're dead. Although I'm pretty confident the top 3 will survive, I'm not so sure about you all. But, sooner or later, they'll have people who's powerful enough to be number 1."

"I object!" Deanna cried. "I have… unfinished business back in the organization. Are you sure we could never go back?"

"No, because what I'm about to tell you… is fucking unbelievable. I am going to tell you all everything I know." Pearlyn said with a gleam in her eye.　


	22. Meeting With The Past

CHAPTER TWENTY: MEETING WITH THE PAST

_ I'm worried about my friends… I haven't heard from them all week. I know they've gone on a secret mission to save their friends, but I hope they're alright. Especially without me to heal them… _A warrior wth short layered hair was pacing around. She decided on something and ran out of her room.

"Ermita!" She called to a man in black. _She was young and naïve and trusted in her handler whole-heartedly._

_ What now does that young and naïve girl want from me? That's why I can manipulate her. _"What do you want, Felicia?"

"Ano… May I ask you where numbers 1 to 3 are? I haven't seen them all week. I got nothing much to do, so I thought… I'd look for them."

"Sou desuka. Jya, then I won't mind telling you. They've defected, and we got a job for you: find them and kill them all. Even if you can't nail numbers 1 to 3 yourself, kill off the weak ones at least. Bring their heads as proof. Someone will tell you later where they are." Ermita walked away.

"No…" Felicia fell to the ground. _This can't be happening… I can't be ordered to kill my best friends! Should I? All I wanted was to survive. I never wanted any of this—killing youma, awakened beings…_

Just then, a short warrior with wild blond hair found Felicia. "There you are."

"Who are you?"

"I don't expect you to know me, but I'm number 4," the warrior said arrogantly, tossing her head.

"Number 4?" _They found a replacement that quick? _"Are you new?"

"New?" The warrior snorted. "I've been trained for years. I'm just a secret weapon, only used now. My name is Mikaela, and I'm the new 'Eye' of the organization. I'm gonna tell you where the rebels are—and if you don't kill them and run, you know I'll find you. And let me tell you—the new numbers 1 to 3 are not people you should mess with." She threw a piece of paper onto Felicia's chest. "Here it is." And she sauntered off.

Felicia opened it and saw: Teo Lake.

Felicia walked despondently back to her room. _Incredible—from what I can sense, I know her youki, if not greater, are at least equal to any single digit, like Pearlyn. What are the organization planning? Are they making secret weapons to counter the abyssal threat, or… Something more sinister?_

"Good morning, Felicia. What's with the long face?" Ylene asked. She had just been back from a mission and was cleaning her sword.

Felicia took a deep breath. "I got bad news for you—we've just been ordered to exterminate numbers 1, 2, 3, 9, 18, 29, 46 and 47."

"What? Oh, no, no!" Ylene gasped. She rarely lost her calm exterior, except when concerning her friends. _It's my fault—I made them disobey orders by rescuing me the last time._

_She recalled what happened after that mission about Luciela-Rafaela._

"_You will be punished, Ylene, because you broke ranks. Rest assured you will be sent on…dangerous missions from now on," her handler had said._

_That's right—they just want to get rid of us._

"And then? Where are they?" Ylene asked.

"And there's something strange, too. There was a new warrior for number 4—she had great youki, like someone in the top! She's apparently good at sensing. But, the weird thing is, she said she's been trained for years, but it's been kept a secret? Why? New trainees are introduced all the time, why her?"

"I don't know. Let's just go there first—find somewhere quiet where we can talk."

"It's her," a mysterious voice said through the wind.

"Incredible, Galatea—your powers have now improved to the point where you can sense youki from 50 km away," another voice said from a mountaintop.

"You too, Miria. Now you can move like lightning, even with your 'new mirage'," the second voice said. She turned her head around—she had sharp long blond hair, and she was wearing black leather costume.

"Anyway, I sense not one, but two of Priscilla's flesh and blood. Interesting, what will Clare's successor, Erica, do about them?" The first warrior turned around too. She had long blonde hair, but she was blind.

"I sense that a current warrior had learnt of what we knew, but now all of it. Let's go, Galatea, to tell them what we know."

"So they can join us? Haven't you learnt from last time, Miria? We had so many people, and we lost."

"Don't be such a pessimist, Galatea. We only failed last time because of Priscilla. Now that they're both gone—"

"What if Erica wanted to kill those warriors who got Priscilla? Do you think she would win?" Galatea asked.

"Look, I just want one more chance."

"Fine." Both warriors got up and ran down the mountain.

"You know, I think we're being watched," Felicia said, trudging through the forests to Teo Lake.

"Don't worry, I've checked the area. I don't sense our comrades' auras from here to anywhere. And even if someone were beyond that…they couldn't know we were here," Ylene reassured Felicia. They continued making their way to Teo Lake.

"Ah…" Galatea breathed. _So she could sense me from that far. But she's not sure, it seems._

"Are we just meeting the two of them, Galatea?" Miria asked. They were on a mountain far from the two warriors, following them by youki alone.

"No, let's wait until all of them met up. That way, we don't have to explain twice."

Deanna was making a campfire at the banks of Teo Lake. Serafiel had gone hunting, and Erica was cooking.

"Hmm, smells great, Erica!" Deanna said.

"Thanks, Deanna. Raki—I mean, my dad was a great cook."

Pearlyn got up from her "sleeping" position. "Someone's coming, and its our comrades!"

Merissa let out a loud whoop of joy as they spotted Felicia and Ylene coming their way through the trees. "Well, well, look who's here! The whole gang's here!"

"And us." Two warriors dropped down suddenly from the trees too. Immediately Pearlyn had her sword in hand.

"Who are you? I would have sensed you if you're so near," Pearlyn said.

"Sorry, but like I said, we had great experience of hiding our youki. For more than twenty years," the blind one said.

"Who the hell are you?" Pearlyn demanded.

"We're the rebels from fifteen year ago. The survivors of the Northern War."

"The Northern War?" Pearlyn recoiled. "Impossible! Rubel said you were all dead!"

"He was wrong. In fact, two of us survived. I'm Miria and she's Galatea," the warrior with sharp long blond hair said.

"But Rubel said your remains were never found! And that you all died from the hands of the warriors then," Pearlyn spluttered.

"That, was a lie. We were strong enough, each of us, to even take on number 1. But they had, an Ultimate Weapon," Miria said.

"I'm confused, you guys. Start at the beginning!" Deanna held onto her head.

"Alright, I'll tell you what really happened fifteen years ago."


	23. Revelations Of Long Ago

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE: REVELATIONS OF LONG AGO

"But first, tell me what Rubel told you," Miria said.

"Our country is not the only land. There are greater, external lands outside our small country. The great external lands are not in a state of peace. There are neverending battles going on between different countries and people, all for territorial reasons. About a hundred years ago, the war split into two sides, and began the battle for supremacy. One side are the dragon kins. The other side, in order to fight against these enemies, tried to invent new weapons. They are the organizationSoon after, their research gave birth to—a human who can be turned into a monster. But because these weapons are too powerful, they often wiped out their own army. So the research has been left on a small island away from the greater land.

With your exceptional leadership, Miria, you managed to persuade many of our warriors to defect and join your rebels from the survivors of the Northern War.

However, things did not work out the way they wanted. Just when the rebels are ready to attack the organization, Priscilla sensed Raki's youki—Clare's lover, whom the organization decided to make a warrior—and came to find him. This, of course, drove Clare berserk, and they had an ultimate showdown. Both died. Although Clare managed to finally kill Priscilla, this proved bad for the coup. Clare had went against the original plan to stick with you. Only the two combined could hope to bring down our strongest warriors. However, Clare chose to fulfill her own desires instead of the groups'. The other warriors were totally unable to defeat our strongest warriors. It turned to be a slaughter. Everyone died," Pearlyn said.

Galatea snorted. "Hmpf. What a load of bullshit. What could the then top warriors of the organization even do to us? Let's see: Alicia awakened, Beth was killed, Audrey and Ray were too busy dicing Miata to notice us, Renee had died… And I would think even Yuma could kill number 9, Nina!"

"It's true. Rubel—I'm guessing he's the one who told you all these, right—was not telling the whole truth. We only failed because of the Ultimate Weapon," Miria said.

"What's that?" Serafiel asked.

"They were taken from Raki's fused flesh—and inserted into the bodies of identical twins. They are—Cecil and Cilia. Half human, half awakened being—it beats even that of normal claymores or half human half claymore! Stronger than normal soul links like Alicia and Beth, what makes Cecil and Cilia the Ultimate Weapon is—they can both awaken simultaneously. From what Raki told us, I managed to figure out that the organization all the way from the mainland had made a certain degree of adjustment. They can control Cecil and Cilia's youki all the way from the mainland, provided they have someone with youki acting as the controller over there. That person must also have a great amount of youki. Cecil and Cilia's speed is almost faster than mine, and coupled with serious instantaneous regeneration, and a hard exterior that not even Helen's drill sword could penetrate, means that they are unkillable. Serious," Miria said.

"I think I know who that mysterious warrior who could control Cecil and Cilia was. A warrior who was made of half human, half abyss feeder," Galatea said.

"What?" Pearlyn, Serafiel, Felicia and Ylene gasped simultaneously. Even though abyss feeders were not used anymore, it is common knowledge among the higher echelons of single digits.

"Yes. Unfortunately, they have a really short lifespan. To combat the annoyance of always needing to create more of them, they needed someone stronger," Galatea said.

"Yes, they needed Priscilla in them. Or more importantly, they put Priscilla's

normal flesh into a human," Galatea explained. "I could sense her aura from way up in the mountains."

"What? But that's impossible!" Erica blurted out. "I thought she was all 'awakened' from her fight with Clare!"

"As you all know, Priscilla has a curious habit of regressing back into human form whenever she's stressed. When the organization discovered her body, half of her was still in her awakened form. So, they just took the half that's human and put it into someone's body. That someone has been taking over the half human half abyss feeder's job all along." Miria closed her eyes.

"Hang on!" I think I know who that is! It's number 4—Mikaela! She said she's been trained for years, and she's a secret weapon. She's also the new 'Eye' of the organization, which means she can control Cecil and Cilia, even all the way apart! Could it be the organization wanted to kill us all?" Felicia speculated.

"I don't think so. As far as we know, they don't know we're alive. They also think that you don't know anything, and thus will not waste their resources to use Cecil and Cilia. Have you any idea how much of the land here was destroyed the last time they were used? 40%, gone," Galatea said.

"Wait a minute. If she's half human half claymore like Clare, then how come she's so powerful?" Erica asked. _It's not fair Mikaela gets to be number 4 and Clare is only number 47!_

"That's because the organization had learnt from their mistake and trained Mikaela much more harshly, because they know her potential. Clare was more of a wild card experiment to first test their hypothesis," Miria said.

"Wait, Mikaela also said that the new numbers 1 to 3 are not people we should mess with! What if she knows we're here and is watching our every move?" Felicia asked.

"Relax, Fel, you seem really scared of her. So what if she is number 4? She can't sense me," Serafiel said confidently.

"Did the organization think they could replace us so easily? I'm gonna raise hell over that," Pearlyn grinned. "Hey, Miria nee san, you just got yourself some allies."

"Um, excuse me, but I'm afraid we can't join you." Samantha gestured to herself and Deanna. "You know why we became warriors for, Ylene. To save our sisters. Thanks to you, we know who and where they are now."

"We won't force you if you don't want to join us," Galatea said.

"I… I want to kill that Mikaela!" Erica shouted. Lenore looked at her in surprise.

"What's wrong, Erica? Don't joke, you can't possibly kill a number 4 now!"

"I'm not joking, Lenore!"

"If you want to die that would be disobeying Clare's wishes entirely! If you value your life so little then I would be happy to kill you right here." Galatea shouted. "Clare let personal vengeance get in the way, and look what happened! What do you think she'll feel if you threw your life away for her? At least she could kill Priscilla! Could you?"

Erica felt tears flowing down her cheeks. _I'm so weak… I don't even have any special techniques! How can I defeat number 4?_

Then Galatea's voice softened. "During the time Clare spent with you… regardless of how short that period was. To Clare, the time she spent with you…was filled with peace away from vengeance…and more importantly, seemed very human. Survive, for that would serve as a proof that Clare lived."

"Why do you want to kill Mikaela, Erica?" Lenore asked.

"I'm… what is inside me is not a youma, Lenore. It's actually… Clare."

"What? That means… you're 1/8 claymore! Why did you not tell me?"

"I'm sorry, I thought you won't understand." Erica began to cry. Lenore put her arms around her to comfort her.

"I think we should decide what to do next," Ylene said.

"So, who's in?" Galatea asked.

"Merissa, me, Serafiel, Felicia, Ylene, Joanne, Erica… What about you, Lenore?" Pearlyn asked.

"I… seriously don't know. I mean, all I wanted was to make myself useful! Y'know, kill youmas. But now… I guess I'll stay for the moment. But what about our friends? Does that mean we have to kill them if we fight along you?" Lenore asked Miria.

"Or you could convince them," Miria said.

"But for now, I got things to do," Serafiel said. "Pearlyn and I wants to destroy the organization's current twins—Ruby and Sapphire, Amy and Nancy."

"I'll help Samantha and Deanna get Janell and Jarell," Ylene said. Samantha and Deanna looked at her gratefully.

"And I want… to be strong. Please, teach me everything you know! Miria's mirage, Joanne's rotator, Serafiel's strength, Merissa's 'disintegration' technique! Please! I need to grow strong… for revenge!" Erica said with a determined look in her eye. _I must cower in fear no longer. From now on, I shall be an offensive type._


	24. A Plea For Death

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO: A PLEA FOR DEATH

Five warriors were dashing across the compound of the headquarters. There was a new moon, and in the gloom, only five pairs of silver eyes could be seen. One of them waited outside at the door.

"I'll keep watch outside here. Hurry up!"

Four of them went in. A long haired warrior started speaking.

"This is where we go our final ways now, Ylene. I wish you the best of luck."

"You too, Serafiel."

"Are you sure you'd be alright alone?" The third warrior had got to be the tallest warrior in history, at 1.9 m tall.

"She'll be fine, Samantha. After all, she's number 3. She doesn't need you," a manlish warrior snorted.

"Tough, but true, I guess." Samantha shook her head and hurried after Ylene.

Serafiel flitted through the corridors. With her speed, nobody even noticed her. The ones more perceptive gave a jolt and glanced around wildly, thinking, "What was that?" Finding nothing, they went back to sleep again. Serafiel glanced around the corner. Four warriors were stationed outside the doors. _They must be the ones in charge or Ruby and Sapphire. No problem, they wouldn't even notice I'm here._

She ran and dragged a warrior into a corner. Using the flat of her blade, she effectively knocked her out. "One down."

The other guards didn't even notice. She did the same with the second one. "Two down."

The third warrior fidgeted a little in her sleep. "Three down."

Serafiel easily got rid of the last one. She then tried the door. "Locked. No problem, just gonna break it with my bare hands. After all, I have the strength." _They probably expected someone to use their claymore._

She went inside the room. It was huge, with a high domed ceiling. It was about as big as a cathedral. In the middle of a room was not a bed, but a cage. Aside from that, the room's empty.

Serafiel's sabatons clinked distinctly on the cold stone floor. One twin opened her eyes immediately. "Who is it? Don't hurt her!" she said in a shrill voice, embracing her twin.

"It's alright, I'm… not here to hurt her. You're Ruby, right? Remember me? I saved you from Riful's clutches."

"Oh yeah, thanks… What happened to her?"

"She's dead. Anyway, how come you're in a cage? You're special for the organization. I would have thought they'd put you somewhere nicer."

Ruby started to cry.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologise… it's just, you have no idea how this sucks. Can you imagine—two youmas inside you? And we're conjoined. I could feel all her pain, Serafiel. Twice the pain, and all the burden on me. It's not Sappy's fault, that she can't think. God, this life is like hell. Nothing but more experiments and more transportations in this cage. Could you get us out of here? You'll have to break the cage, because it's practically stuck with the floor."

"I understand. But they won't hear us, for I'm not using my claymore." Serafiel bent down, held on to two bars, and pulled. Creaking and groaning, the bars bent. "You can come out now."

Ruby whispered softly to Sapphire, and together the two of them stepped out of the cage.

"Thank you. I… I always wanted to see the moon from outside the confines of a cage. Ever since I can think, we've always been treated this way. And worse, people will point at us and call us a freak. They especially ridiculed Sappy because she could not control herself."

"Do you want to join us? We want to overthrow the organization. I'm sure we'll need your help."

Ruby shook her head. "I know the handlers did not think much of us. Because I was overly emotional, I'm not much use in battle. But it's alright. I just got one more favour left."

"If it's within myability I'll do it."

"I want you to kill us. Seriously, I'm tired of living this life. I just want to die with Sappy, and I'll be happy. So, please, help us."

Serafiel struggled within. _How can I possibly kill her now? She seems really nice… We could help her! But, that's what she wanted me to do. It's a way for me to help her. _"Alright, if that's what you really want, I won't hesitate."

Meanwhile, Ylene, Samantha and Deanna were outside Janell and Jarell's room. Luckily, it was not seriously guarded. Only one warrior was stationed outside. "Don't worry, I'll take care of her." The warrior never had a chance. Ylene's image tracker knocked her out effectively. Ylene dragged the warrior into a closet. "Come on!" She waved impatiently to Samantha and Deanna, and they tried the door. It was unlocked.

They entered. Two girls were sleeping on two beds. Their eyes were closed despite the commotion.

"Janell… Jarell?" Samantha asked in a whisper.

Immediately their eyes flickered open. "Wow, creepy. I think that's a signal!"

"No jokes, Deanna. Hey, we're not gonna hurt you… We're just bringing you somewhere safe," Samantha said in tears. After so long, she finally got to see her sisters.

Like zombies, the twins sit up together and got up. They seem really young, barely 1.55 m.

"Let's go!" Ylene ordered.

"Where's Serafiel?" Ylene wondered out loud. They were in the forests near the organization headquarters. Janell and Jarell were obediently following Samantha and Deanna.

"We want to thank you for everything, Ylene. For risking your lives and saving us… We're sorry we can't help you. We just want to live a normal life from now on," Samantha said.

"It's alright. I guess it's farewell then."

Samantha and Deanna led Janell and Jarell by the hands and they walked deep into the gloom of the forests. _I hope they never find them._

Just then, Serafiel emerged. "Waiting long?"

"They're gone. What took you so long?"

"Had to take care of something."

"They're not coming?" Ylene asked.

"Couldn't make it." The two warriors quickly ran back to their headquarters.

"What the hell were you fools doing? You're supposed to keep an eye out for the twins, and you let yourselves get knocked out?" A man in black shouted in rage at five warriors.

"We're…terribly sorry, Dae sama!"

_No matter. _Another man, watching from the shadows, tipped his hat. _It's got to be them. At any rate, they actually helped me by killing those twins._


	25. None Left Alive

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE: NONE LEFT ALIVE

"How… am I… doing, Joanne?" Erica gasped as she used her right arm to execute the rotator technique. She had been training for a week now. Pearlyn was leaning against a tree, watching. "How much has…my rotator sword…approached yours?

"Um…" Joanne did not know what to say. She did not want to sound mean.

"The truth is, your rotator sword won't even last one minute against her. Right now, both your strength and speed are barely one-tenth of hers. And we already know that Joanne is just a weak number 9…"

"Thanks a lot, Pearlyn."

You're welcome," Pearlyn munched at her apple. "What?" she asked when Merissa glanced at her.

"Pearlyn! You're being rude again! That's something you don't say out loud, even if you think it!"

Pearlyn shrugged. "Sorry, but that's just how I roll. Besides, this is none of your business. I'm just insulting Joanne, and we're old friends."

Merissa looked up in exasperation. "How undignified." Then she spotted the warriors walking towards them. "Ylene! Serafiel! You're back!"

"Hey, how's it going?" Pearlyn asked.

"I helped reunite Samantha and Deanna with Janell and Jarell," Ylene said.

"I did a favour for Ruby and Sapphire," Serafiel said.

"What's that?" Felicia asked curiously.

Serafiel shrugged and refused to answer._ What happened between us was secret._

"So what have you guys been up to?" Serafiel asked.

"Not much. Erica's here had been taking lessons from Joanne. The rest of us had been suppressing our youki while training too. And Galatea wants us to be on the move once you got back."

"Where are we going?" Ylene asked.

"To where we've been hiding since fifteen yeas ago," Miria said.

"They are not coming back, Ermita! I don't know why you won't let me go after them," a short haired warrior was fuming to a man in black.

"You better keep your temper in check, Mikaela. Last I heard, we were the ones giving orders. I'll send someone else after them."

"Who? They killed the fused twins, and spirited away another pair of twins right under our noses yesterday! There's nobody outside the single digits range who could kill them!"

"Don't worry your pretty head about this, you just focus on sensing their youki as usual." Ermita left.

A warrior with hair in two plaits walked casually down the corridor to gather at a nearby street of Gonal. Two identical looking warriors with two plaits each are also there. An irate looking warrior in ponytails was pacing around.

"Crystal! You're late!" The warrior said through gritted teeth.

"Relax, Carine. Good job on bringing the twins. I'm looking forward to working with you already!" Crystal smiled sweetly. "Just like old times, when we're numbers 3 and 4, huh?"

"Shut up." _Grr, that annoying Crystal. Just because she's number 10 now she thinks she can boss me around. _"So what, this mission's got you as the leader? What, they couldn't afford a single digit?"

"I see you're a little behind on news, Carine. Numbers 1, 2, 3, 5, 6 and 9 had

betrayed the organization. Numbers 4, 7 and 8 had died. So that left us. The organization is hoping that the remaining twins could help us."

"Are you insane, Crystal? Us, against numbers 1, 2 and 3? Do you have any idea how the fuck we're supposed to do that? I'm not doing this," Carine said in disgust.

"If you're thinking of leaving, don't. I'll just find you and kill you." Crystal's smile was still in place.

"I sense someone approaching," Galatea said.

"Are you sure? I don't sense anything," Pearlyn said.

"She's not called 'God Eye Galatea' for nothing. Besides, her twenty plus years of experience sure beats yours. Do you even have a nickname?" Miria asked. Pearlyn looked away. "That's what I thought."

"Anyway, as I was saying, I sense a team approaching. Looks like they're here to kill you," Galatea said.

"Is Mikaela there?" Erica asked eagerly.

"Are they strong?" Serafiel asked calmly.

"No. Appears to be in the tens. It is likely they are not here to kill you per se, but just to deal some collateral damage," Galatea said.

"What does that mean?" Felicia asked.

"It means that they're here to kill as many of us as possible. Well, especially the weak ones." Pearlyn nodded at Erica.

"I suggest we move to the mountains as soon as possible," Miria said.

"Won't it be better to just kill them?" Pearlyn asked. "We know they'll just keep on coming at us. Won't want them to be strong! Won't make another mistake like Teresa did."

"No." Everyone turned to look at Galatea. "We're let them come. And try to convert them. They're probably sent, as weak as they are, because the organization wants to get rid of them."

"What?" Serafiel asked. "Look, I know them. It's probably Carine and her cronies. Point is, they hate us. They won't join us!"

"We've got to try! Galatea's right, we should just try to help them," Felicia said.

Serafiel rolled her eyes. _God, what an optimist._

Step by step, the execution team drew nearer. They were now on the outskirts of the forests near Teo Lake. Galatea and Miria had agreed earlier to hide nearby. With their youki suppressed, there's no chance warriors like Carine could possibly sense them.

"Everyone, we're here!" Crystal chirped cheerily.

Carine rolled her eyes. "Duh. So, they're all there? Idiots. You sure we just charge in?"

"No, Carine. We'll activate the twins."

Up until now, Amy and Nancy had just been following Crystal and Carine, expressionless and quiet. When Crystal said, "Nancy, attack!" Nancy awakened. A gust of blue wind blew around them.

"What the hell?" Lenore asked, down by the lake. "They're here! And they have the twins! One of them's awakened!"

Just then, Crystal, Carine and Nancy charged out of the forest. They surrounded the rebels, who were ready for them. Merissa, Pearlyn, Serafiel, Felicia, Ylene, Joanne, Lenore and Erica stared around for Amy, but she was not there.

"Looking for her?" Carine sneered. _They had hidden Amy somewhere to prevent them from trying to harm her to get at Nancy, like how Riful had tried with _

_Beth._ "Sorry, but I think you have bigger problems to worry about."

"Like you?" Pearlyn sneered.

"I'll go find her," Serafiel said.

"I'll go with you! You need someone to help you sense her!" Erica shouted.

"Um, Pearlyn?" Serafiel asked.

"What? One single digit is enough to find Amy. I'll stay here."

Shrugging, they went.


	26. Qualified To Fight

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR: QUALIFIED TO FIGHT

"You sense her yet?" Serafiel asked. They had been walking for ten minutes.

Erica tried not to let her anxiety show. _What if I failed? I wonder how they're doing._

"Don't worry, with so many single digits around, even with Nancy they won't stand a chance," Serafiel said quietly. She knows what it's like to doubt yourself all the time. After all, she had been number 45.

"There!" Erica pointed. Amy was standing perfectly still, her braids flying in the air, her eyes closed as she strained to maintain a soul link. She opened her eyes as she saw them approaching.

Serafiel charged at Amy. Amy reclosed her eyes and evaded her attacks. "Chi, she could evade me with eyes closed." _Real speed or is she just able to predict my paths by sensing the air around us?_

Meanwhile, Nancy's speed began to drop. "Um, how long have they been activated, Crystal?" Carine asked.

"Just a week before. Don't worry, the movements will weaken for only a moment," Crystal comforted Carine. They continued fighting with Joanne and Ylene. Although they were only numbers 10 and 13, they had been single digits once. And although Ylene and Joanne were stronger at using special attacks, they were on the same level regarding speed and basic strength. Pearlyn and Merissa's attention were all drawn to Nancy.

Nancy's awakened form is a huge spider-like monster with deadly sharp needles on its legs and back. She discharges them periodically, and can also use them as blades.

Serafiel knew she need to think of another method. Amy was not necessarily faster than Serafiel, but she could sense Serafiel's every move. That's when she got an idea. "Look, Erica, we'll run at her at the same time. That way she can't predict both of us. With my strength, even if my sword don't hit her, the momentum will."

"What? Me? That's like…courting death!" Erica said.

"Look, if you can kill her, that would mean you have what it takes to even fight Mikaela," Serafiel said firmly. "Just trust me, alright?"

Erica nodded, and the two of them ran at the same time. Confused, Amy tried to dodge, but she was caught between them. Snarling, she decided to draw her sword and targeted the weaker of the two—Erica. Erica gasped as Amy wanted to chop off her head.

_Shit! I forgot that even though they're special weapons, Amy and Nancy were still above average fighters, to Erica! _Serafiel could only watch as Amy's blade moved nearer to Erica._ Damn. Even with my speed, I'm not sure I could save her. Why? Why is my body so slow all of a sudden? The fight just now with Amy must have gotten me tired. If I was only faster… _Serafiel managed to breakthrough her inertia and dragged Erica back, not a split second too soon. Erica gasped as she felt her arm being chopped off.

Amy just tried again, this time aiming for Erica. Seeing her injured, she had forgotten about Serafiel. Just as Erica cringed and closed her eyes, Amy gasped. A trickle of blood dripped to the floor. Erica looked up and saw Amy impaled on Serafiel's sword. Amy gasped in pain as she slowly collapsed to the floor.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Serafiel shook the blood off from her sword and sheathed it. "And I'm sorry you got injured, but luckily you're a defensive type, you can regenerate right? And you did great, kiddo."

Erica managed to give a tiny nod before fainting.

_Out again, huh? _Serafiel thought, amused as she carried Erica back.

Meanwhile, Nancy roared as she suddenly lost control. She took a menacing step towards Carine and Crystal.

"Um, you're not supposed to turn on us, attack them!" Carine said hurriedly.

Nancy ignored them as she continued to crawl towards Carine and Crystal. Merissa sighed, gathered her youki, and disintegrated Nancy in an instant.

"Uh oh, we're screwed," Crystal breathed. _She knew that if she went back and told the organization she let Nancy awaken, she would be punished. _

"What do you want? Kill us then," Carine said sullenly. _Why didn't they kill us off too?_

"We're not gonna kill you," Felicia said. "We're offering you a chance to join us. If you go back to the organization and you failed, you're gonna die. Especially when you tell them how you got Amy and Nancy lost. If you tell them you can't find us, they won't believe you."

"Like hell I will join you! I intend to take your head and deliver it to the organization, to redeem myself!" Carine snarled.

"I'll join you." Crystal had a brainwave. _I could be a spy! Join them and then pass on messages to the organization!_

"What? Then I'll kill you first!" Enraged and jealous, Carine stabbed Crystal in the back when she is not looking.

"Urk!" Crystal gurgled blood as she fell down. "Why… I'm just… lying…"

"Who's next?" Carine asked.

"She's gone mad," Pearlyn said. Sighing, she drew her blade and split Carine into two vertical halves.

Just then, Serafiel was back. "Uh, Felicia, a little help here with a missing arm."

Felicia sighed. _"Alright."_

Serafiel seemed unperturbed at the bloodshed. "Bath time, anyone?"

Miria and Galatea scanned the ground sadly. "I thought we could gain more allies, at least," Miria said.

"Always the optimistic one, Miria. Two were morons, one was a traitor and the other was mad. Not good enough," Galatea said.

"Where are we going?" Lenore asked. She was in charge of looking after Erica.

"To our mountainous refuge. But seriously, we switch mountains every couple of months. You never know!" Miria said.

"What are we gonna do, then?" Erica asked.

"Train. Like mad," Pearlyn said.

Meanwhile, in the organization headquarters… "No reply from the execution team, Rimuto," a man in black said to a man on the throne.

"And do you think they managed to kill any rebel, Rado?"

"None, I fear. All that's left is their corpse. But, we're missing that of Nancy."

"I think she might be disintegrated," Rimuto said dryly.

"I want to go, Rimuto," a short haired warrior said imperiously. "I'm Priscilla's descendent! I deserve to do something! I'm sick of waiting around here spying! I deserve a mission that fits my rank and heritage! Is this the reason why you made me?"

"Mikaela! If you can't keep your mouth shut I won't bring you to the meetings!" another man sighed. _She's always so fiery. _"I'm terribly sorry for her outburst, Rimuto."

Rimuto waved a hand. "It's alright, Ermita. I have a job for her anyway. For

her and number 3, Gabriela."

Out on the mountains, Galatea sensed a shift in the youki concentrations. _Impossible… How can Mikaela's youki increase to twice her original size yesterday? Unless… no, no, they cannot do it! They cannot make two Priscillas!_


	27. Only You

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE: ONLY YOU

A short haired warrior was jumping for joy in front of her handler. The man just sighed and looked away. "Hey, what are you standing here for, Rado?" the warrior called imperiously. "Bring me to Gabriela, and hurry up! I have not seen my sister for such a long time!"

Rado sighed and the two of them moved to another room. The warrior opened the door without announcing herself. A pretty long haired warrior was sitting on her chair, talking quietly to two other warriors. "Yo Gabriela! Hey you people, get lost!"

"Titania, Lavinia, please excuse us." Gabriela turned around to face the warrior as the other two people left. "Mikaela. Always too cool to be polite."

"Gabriela. You cool bitch! What have you been up to? What's up with the weaklings?" Mikaela gave Gabriela a bear hug.

"They're not that weak, Mikaela. They're numbers 7 and 8, single digits just like you, you know. We're just chatting about strategies and stuff. So, what's up?"

"We're being sent on this exciting mission to kill off traitors! So what's new, you ask? Well, the best part is, they were former single digits, from numbers 1 to 9! You know how I only take care of the strong ones. We can show off our abilities?" Mikaela gushed.

"Gabriela, I'll leave her to you," Rado tipped his hat in Gabriela's direction and closed the door.

"What are you waiting for, let's go!" Mikaela pulled Gabriela out.

"Are you sure we're in the right place, Mikaela? We don't even have a map," Gabriela said. They had been going for hours.

"I don't need a map, Gabriela. I have this God-sense, remember? Anyways, it seems like they're all camped in Lautrec, nice and snug. We'll ambush them and kill them all!" _Hmm, are those the youki of the top 3? Nothing special, after all._

"I'm afraid there's something I have to tell you," Galatea announced one day. Life had been getting on smoothly for a few weeks. Because of their enormous youki, Merissa and Pearlyn had to take youki suppressant pills every day. The other warriors, like Serafiel, either had low youki, or were good at suppressing theirs, like Galatea.

"What's wrong, Galatea?" Serafiel asked.

"The organization had dispatched their strongest warriors after you. Two of them. It seems they are the organization's anti-betrayal weapons. Although they are not as strong as Cecil or Cilia, they are almost as strong as them. But the worst part is… they are made of Priscilla," Galatea explained.

"What?" Erica choked. Lenore patted her on the back.

Miria took a deep breath. "Remember what I told you about how the organization wanted to preserve Priscilla's superior power by using her flesh to make more warriors? Well, they took the awakened part AND the human part. So yes, those two are the two warriors."

"I'll kill them!" Erica shouted.

Galatea knocked her on the head. "You're really impulsive, aren't you? Just like Clare. You should know that you can't possibly kill her. Maybe wait another twenty years."

"But the immediate concern is, what shall we do about them? They can't sense us, but that's cause we're practically experts at suppressing our youki. They seem to have anti-paralleled youki detection, meaning they can still sense people like Erica. Although we don't really have a huge chance of killing them, we also can't run. Because they'll find us eventually. So, do you want a huge battle to the end?"

Miria asked.

"Yes!" Erica nodded furiously.

"I don't really care, but since they're after my life, I'll fight back then," Serafiel said nonchalantly.

"Good." Miria unsheathed her sword. "We'll fight with you."

"We are?" Galatea asked.

Miria threw her a look. "Let us survive this, no matter what."

All of them held up their claymores and joined them.

Mikaela glanced up at the mountain, panting. "We're here."

"No need to come up, we've already came down." A voice sounded behind Mikaela and Gabriela. Mikaela turned around and gasped.

"You! How did you come down? I didn't notice you at all!"

The voice chuckled softly. "Although you could sense us from a far distance, looks like you can't pinpoint the exact locations of us. So, you still have some way to go."

"Come out, you bitch! Shut the fuck up!" Mikaela raged.

"Come and get me then." Mikaela only managed to catch a blur around her surroundings. _What the hell… She's fast. And she does not need to rely on her youki! Means I can't predict her movements… Awaken! _Mikaela let her youki level rise, and her eyes turn gold as her body contorts.

Gabriela just stood nearby, watching. _Mattaku… She's always so reckless. At any rate, it's better for me to observe. Mikaela's unleashing her specialty-half awakened form. Although half-awakened, her powers can rival any Abyssal One._

"I'll find you! And then I'll kill you! I'll strip you naked, tear off your arms and legs, pull out your guts and make fun of you. Since you made a fool of me, I won't let you off that easy."

The movements stopped and a single warrior walked out. She had long blond hair. "What are your names?"

"Fuck off! There's no need to tell someone who's about to die!" Mikaela raged.

"Listen, kid. I've fought the three Abyssal Ones and lived, so I don't think I'm any more scared of you," the warrior said.

"Tell her, Mikaela. After all, she deserves to know who killed her at least," Gabriela walked towards them. "I'm Gabriela, number 3. She's my charming sister, Mikaela, number 4. What's yours?"

_I got what I came for. _"I'm former number 45. As for my name, there's no need to tell you." _I've removed my symbol so they can't tell who I am. _

"Number 45? I don't buy that," Gabriela snorted. "Although your youki level is low, I believe your speed is extraordinary."

"Nothing special," Mikaela grunted. "To cut the crap, just die already!"

Being made of Priscilla, all that distinguishes Mikaela is her huge amount of youki that easily matches Merissa's and her superior youki detection abilities. So, she does not necessarily have Serafiel's unparalled strength or speed.

_Stalemate, huh? Nevermind, at least if I manage to injure her, then we got more time to plan. Merissa and Pearlyn can't come because they're still suffering from the effects of youki suppressant pills._

Just then, another short haired warrior ran out of the forests with her blade aimed for Mikaela's head.

"Wha—" Although Mikaela did not sense her, she heard her and managed to leap away and dodge. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Number 47! Why are you here? Told you not to come!" Serafiel shouted. _She never obeys orders._

"I'm sorry," Erica was almost in tears of misery. "I know I'm supposed to sit

back and let you deal with them, but… I can't. I must kill her." She pointed her sword at Miakela.

"What? You, dead last? Kill me? A number 4? A number 4 with Priscilla inside? Are you mad?" Mikaela asked.

"Quiet, Mikaela. I got a question." Gabriela inched forward. "Just now the fight was very entertaining and all, but if the two of you gang up on Mikaela, it won't be fair, will it? And then I'll be forced to take action and defend my dear sister." Gabriela caressed Mikaela's sweat stained face.

Mikaela slapped her head away. "Eew, Gabriela! People'll think we're lesbians!"

"Anyway, what is your business with Mikaela? Why do you hate her so much?" Gabriela asked.

"I hate both of you… because I have Teresa's flesh inside me!" Erica shouted.


	28. Uneasy Peace

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX: UNEASY PEACE

Gabriela looked shocked at this bombshell. _Teresa? Impossible. Her blood must be so diluted in number 47 already. How can the organization do this twice?_

"So you understand… why I must kill you. Sorry, but it's the organization's fault. If they had not reused Priscilla… I thought all these had come to an end," Erica's sword shook as she pointed it at Gabriela.

"You said it yourself, it's not our fault. I was forced to join the organization, and they inserted some weird thing inside me. I thought it's a normal youma! I didn't know it was Priscilla! I had no choice! So can you please don't hate us?" Gabriela asked.

"Gabriela, what the fuck are you talking about? It's not like she could kill us if she tried," Mikaela said.

"Mikaela… I'm thinking of giving them a chance. I feel guilty whenever I think about Priscilla and Teresa. We'll just go back and say we killed them already. Come on, they're so weak, we could surely have killed them! Furthermore, besides us, nobody else could sense them."

"But why? You willing to betray the organization for them? Aren't you scared of being hunted?" Mikaela asked incredulously.

"Please, Mikaela. With you, I have no fears."

"Fine." Mikaela turned back. "But you best get the hell out of here. The next time we meet, I'll draw my sword."

"Wait! I don't need your pity!" Erica chased after them, but was held back by Serafiel.

Serafiel dragged a shame-faced Erica reluctantly up the mountain. "So I went there alone as planned, and guess who was hiding there? Erica." She tossed Erica at Miria's feet. "Deal with her as you wish."

"Erica!" Miria threw her a glare. She glanced around and saw Joanne and Lenore. "From now on, I want you two to follow Erica everywhere, hear me? Stop her from doing any more foolish things. Erica, what are you thinking? How could you possibly kill Gabriela and Mikaela?"

"So I didn't plan. Well, that's alright. I intend to train and kill them one day," Erica said defiantly.

Miria wanted to slap her, but thought better of it. "Before that day comes, you're not going to find them. Understood?"  
"Understood," Erica muttered sullenly.

"I have a feeling they didn't do their task," a man on the throne mused.

"Are you doubting my creations, Rimuto?" another man asked. Unlike other men, he was not bowing down to Rimuto.

"No, no, of course not. But I'm thinking of sending experienced ones after all, Dae. I know how much damage it'll cause, but to think… a power like Teresa's being allowed to roam around… we can't risk that. We can't. That is why, we must bring this standoff to an end." Rimuto's eyes gleamed.

"Do you think we'll be able to leave this land, and visit the mainland, Miria?" Joanne asked dreamily one day.

Pearlyn snorted nearby. Joanne scowled. "What? I'm not talking to you."

"No, because there is a great body of water between us and the mainland, and we got no boats. Even claymores can't fly, you know," Miria joked.

"So basically, we're stuck here forever. Great. And we don't age either. We're going to live thousands of years stuck here!" Erica grumbled.

"If the organization lasts thousands of years," Galatea said drily. "But then, I've been around for fifty years. What's ten more years to me? Besides, if you want to kill Mikaela and Gabriela, too bad. You can't."

"Then teach me! I'm surrounded by powerful single digits! The likes of numbers 1, 2, 3, and other single digits. If all of you teach me your specialties, then I would be powerful," Erica said defiantly.

"We spent years perfecting our moves, do you think you can do all of that in less than ten years? My youki manipulation… Miria's mirage… Serafiel's strength… Merissa's disintegration technique… Felicia's healing abilities… Joanne's rotator sword… Ylene's image tracker… Pearlyn's youki absorption… You'll need at least 80 years to learn all that!" Galatea said.

"I've got Teresa inside me! If Clare can do it then so can I! Clare's youki detection abilities… Quick sword… Windcutter… If she can do all that then so can I!"

"It's impossible," Pearlyn said flatly. "How can you turn from defensive to offensive overnight?"

"I think you should focus on perfecting your own unique moves to make a name out of yourself. You've got your youki detection and sensing, and you can communicate with people through youki aligning. You could also learn defensive techniques like healing from Felicia and techniques that don't rely on youki like Serafiel's sword strength and Joanne's rotator," Ylene advised.

"Either way, there's something more we have to worry about," Galatea said. "I had kept a tab on Cecil and Cilia's youki from fifteen years ago, and recently they have been reactivated."

"What?" Miria asked. "Why are they wasting Cecil and Cilia to dealing with us? Could Mikaela and Gabriela told the organization that we are alive?"

"I don't think they're tattletales. Besides, I had a feeling that Rubel knows we're alive all along but the organization just don't care. However, faced with a monstrous power that could rival Teresa like Merissa, the organization had to make a drastic move," Galatea said.

"How long until they get here?" Miria asked.

"With their speed, ten minutes. Are we gonna run again, Miria?" Galatea asked.

"We'll stay and fight!" Erica yelled. "Look, I don't want to be on the run my whole life. Clare would have wanted me to stay and fight to the bitter end."

"And that's why Clare died! Haven't you learnt? You're just as impulsive as her!" Miria said.

"I'll fight her." Everyone turned around and looked at Merissa. "I know I'm inexperienced, but I reckon if we fight, as least we'll have a fifty-fifty chance, you know? I'm indebted to you guys for helping me, and I just want my whole life to have some purpose, you know? Not just like a pawn for the organization, I want to use my powers to help people."

"They're here." All the rebels had decided earlier that rather sitting around to wait for their doom, they could go and gatecrash the organization themselves. Miria and Galatea had decided to fight too. Although they know it's foolish, but Erica had demonstrated admirable aptitude and had nearly mastered Joanne's rotator. She was supposed to bombard the current warriors' heads with noisy messages to incapacitate them. Pearlyn was supposed to prevent other warriors' use of youki, Merissa, Serafiel, Miria to fight Cecil and Cilia, Galatea to control other warriors, Ylene, Joanne and Felicia to fight.

The most powerful man in black was there, as well as a man with half a skull face. They had Gabriela for protection, but Mikaela was absent. She was likely hidden somewhere controlling Cecil and Cilia's youki. Around them, about twenty two

warriors were gathered there.

"Spot any familiar faces?" Serafiel asked Joanne, who had the keenest eyesight among them.

"Number 17 Alexandra, number 26 Zoelyn and number 45 Ciara."

"Surrender now, rebels, and we'll let you have an easy death," the main man shouted.

"In your dreams, ass-hole!" Pearlyn said, tongue in cheek.

"You have been warned!" the man's face was livid with rage. "Cecil, Cilia, attack! Warriors attack!"


	29. Truce

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN: TRUCE

Ciara knew that she couldn't stand back and allow her friends to be cut down by fellow warriors. She decided to drive fear into her comrades' minds. "Hey guys, stop! And think for a moment. They're single digits. Number 1! We're in the tens at best! Some of us are weak! We're just canon fodder! We don't have to fight!"

"I'm joining her," a short long haired warrior said.

"And who the heck are you?" some people shouted.

"Alexandra, number 17."

This drew murmurs from the crowd. "She's quite powerful…"

"Even the higher numbers wanted out…"

"Well I'm not. I want to kill them and gain glory!" A warrior with hair in two ponytails shouted. "I'm Zoelyn, number 26, and that's not too low either!" _And I want to carve Felicia's face in._

"Are you fighting with the rebels?" Ciara asked Alexandra.

"Me? I'm gonna sit this one up. No matter who wins, it's none of my business. Sit back and watch, that's my motto. Then maybe I'll move up the ranks after all." Alexandra held up her hands as Ciara stared at her incredulously. "I'm neutral."

Ciara shook his head in disbelief. Then she ran to join her friends.

"Is that the Ultimate Weapon?" Ciara asked, staring up at Cecil and Cilia's huge body. "Holy crap." She turned to Erica. "Dangerous things you're doing these days. What've you been up to without your down-to-earth partner?"

"Quit fooling around, you people. This is serious. We're gonna need all strength to even stand a chance," Miria said. "Galatea, Pearlyn, Ylene, Joanne, Felicia, deal with the current warriors. Serafiel, Merissa, fight with me."

"Right." Galatea, Pearlyn, Ylene and Felicia went, but Joanne suddenly broke ranks.

"I don't believe they're that powerful… I'll give them a try." Joanne leapt up. "Here comes my rotator sword!"

"No, don't! You'll just get cut down!" Pearlyn shouted urgently.

It's too late. Joanne didn't even stand a chance. She was cut down before she even reached them.

"That would teach them how impossible it is to fight against us and win," Rimuto sneered. "Warriors, you see, with our Ultimate Weapon, we're sure to win. They don't stand a chance."

"Yeah, but you're all just canon fodder. C'mon, those poor twins don't even have their own identity! They're just trained to kill! Don't you feel sorry for them? For yourself?" Ciara tried to rally. "Did any of you volunteer to become a claymore?"

"Well, it's better than rotting in an orphanage," Zoelyn snarled. The other warriors nodded and followed Zoelyn, running towards the rebels.

"Guess we've got no choice. Comrades, attack!" Ylene shouted. The real offensive forces are Felicia, Ylene, Lenore, Erica and Ciara. However, with the exception of Erica, her friends are still weak number 40s. No matter how many people Ylene, Felicia and Erica killed, her friends were still in danger. Even without youki and controlled, some of the stronger willed warriors still fought on.

Nonetheless, they managed to kill all of the warriors without sustaining any fatal injuries, because Felicia and Ylene protected Ciara and Lenore. Their victory seemed inevitable. "Let's help Merissa, Serafiel and Miria!" Erica shouted to Galatea. Galatea nodded.

However, the three of them were losing when fighting Cecil and Cilia. Miria and Serafiel's speed could match Cecil and Cilia's, but any damage they caused got healed instantly. They also have to constantly protect Merissa. "Not yet, Merissa?" Miria shouted.

Serafiel shook her head. "Don't distract her, she needs to concentrate."

Meanwhile, Rimuto seemed to realize what they were doing. _If Merissa unleashed her "disintegration" technique it would be bad for both of us… Finally we were able to create Cecil and Cilia… If they duke it out, it would be a lose-lose situation._

"Halt!" He commanded. Cecil and Cilia went still. "I'm offering you a chance, rebels." He waved at the rebels.

"Hah! What's there to consider?" Miria asked. "With them stopped, I could kill them now."

"You of all of them should have witnessed the destructive capabilities of Cecil and Cilia, Phantom Miria. Yet you do not hesitate in your quest for vengeance," Rimuto said slyly.

Miria averted her eyes. "I thought there was no hope ever since I saw them at work fifteen years ago. However, with Merissa's berserk power not seen since the likes of Teresa and Priscilla, I am confident we have a chance of winning. At the very least, it'll deal a great blow to your operations."

"I understand your pain. You think we've betrayed you, used you as experiments. However, understand that we already got what we wanted with Cecil and Cilia and there's no more need for experiments. We just make claymores now to deal with existing youma and awakened beings."

"What do you want, Rimuto?" Galatea asked.

"Truce. I'll let the ten of you go for free, and not send people after you. However, you are not to interfere in our conduct. If anyone wants to join you, we will hunt them down. Also, if you appear again we won't hesitate to kill you again."

"I'm not gonna live like a fugitive! I'm going to settle this once and for all! We won't want this short end of the stick!" Erica said hotly.

"Well too bad, number 47. Right now you won't be able to get at Gabriela and Mikaela. Although I'm impressed you sensed them right away, Galatea. Looks like you're still a rather useful individual…" Rimuto tipped his hat at Galatea. Galatea snorted and turned away in contempt.

"Jya, at any rate, I'll give you ten minutes to discuss."  
"What should we do, Miria nee san?" Lenore asked respectfully.

"We should take advantage of their weakness and attack them immediately!" Erica shouted.

"Even if Merissa managed to disintegrate them it would harm 40% of this land! There's got to be a better way of killing them… I'm thinking experiments. Plus, they are offering us an alternative. However unappealing it seems, it gives us a chance to recruit new members. Come on, consider it, please. At least until Erica grows stronger," Miria said.

"Fine." Miria turned back to face Rimuto. "Consider it done."

"Oh, and remember the young boy you brought with you, Serafiel? I'll gladly return him to you. He does not seem like a potential claymore." Rimuto gestured and Gabriela brought out a struggling boy. He looked up and saw Serafiel.

"Sera! I'm glad you're back!"

"Don't misunderstand… I didn't come back for you. I probably wouldn't have intervened even if they killed you. My goal is for this rebellion," Serafiel said coldly. "Right now, I'll just bring you to a village and deposit you there."

Thus, the ten of them made their way into reclusion. True to their words, Rimuto let them go in peace. Cecil and Cilia were deactivated and hidden again. Is this the end for the rebellion?

"In the name of my predecessor Teresa of the Faint Smile… I vow to kill Priscilla's offspring!" Erica shouted.

"Sera, please don't abandon me!" Alvin cried.

Serafiel felt a twinge of irritation. _Can't he see I'm doing this for his own good? _"It's better that way, Alvin. It's dangerous with us. Live as a human among humans."

"No! I don't believe that after all these days, you have no feelings for me! I saw the way you look at me. Please let me stay, I won't be a burden! I'll learn how to fight! I'll do anything for you! What's the big deal about humans? I didn't experience compassion from any of them!" Alvin cried, hugging Serafiel.

Serafiel resisted the urge to push him away. She gently took his hands off. "Don't misunderstand, Alvin. I'm not 'compassionate' or 'gentle'. I'm a monster who exists to kill our monsters. Don't expect sympathy from me. You have no idea how lucky you are to be human. Is this what your mother would have wanted, you following some monsters? I helped you because you're not a bad human, and that's all. With you the way you are, you're not much help. When you grow up you'll see. Get married, have children, and then die as a human. That would be what I wanted my brother to end up like. Yes, you remind me of my brother, Albert. But for us… we're immortal monsters. Not good company." She gently patted him on the head. "Farewell, Alvin. Let's go!" She barked at her comrades.

Gaping and shrugging, they nodded apologetically at Alvin as he tried to chase after them. However, it was impossible with their inhuman speed.

Alvin struggled not to cry. _One day I'll grow up and help you. I want to help you like how you helped me._


	30. After Ten Years

CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT: AFTER TEN YEARS

Her sabatons rustled on the dead leaves on the forest floor as she struggled to track some youki. _Although weak… they couldn't have gone far… I swear my other senses tell me they're here. _Panting, she sat down for a rest. _I must find them.. Get them to help me. It's been ten years but the organization still haven't changed._

Struggling to her feet, she continued trekking. She's not used to walking, having been among the clouds for so long. But she must find them. It's the reason for their living!

Suddenly, her other senses told her to leap up. She leapt, and barely avoided being knocked out with the flat of a claymore. Behind her were three warriors clad in black leather outfits, scowling at her.

"Well well, this one is good at following us," a warrior with half her hair long and the other half short sneered.

The one with spiky long hair said evenly, "Why are you following us? What do you want?"

She took a deep breath and threw back her cloak. "I've got a favour of you. You must be Phantom Miria."

I'm curious as to how you knew our names and could follow us. Who are you?" Miria asked.

"My name is Titania, and I am now number 5. I need your help at overthrowing the organization."

"This is serious. I think you should go back with us. But, no tricks," the third warrior with curly short hair said, pointing her sword at Titania's back. Titania sighed and followed them.

"You're a what?" Ciara leapt to her feet. "That's cool!"

"I don't believe you," Pearlyn said shortly. "If you're really a dragon kin, then where are your, um, scales and wings?"

"I scraped all of my scales off, one by one. Believe me, it hurts and I've got scars all over my body. Care to see them?" Titania removed her armour and slipped out of her long grey pants. The others grimaced as they passed their eyes over her scares.

"No thanks." Pearlyn gestured for her to put her clothes back on.

"I chopped off my wings after I landed. I was sent as a spy to become a claymore. I had to chop off my wings! Besides our scales and wings, we look just like a normal human. Except for my abilities to track people by their scent alone, my dragon senses and my firebreathing abilities," Titania said.

"But even if you join us, we won't be able to defeat Cecil and Cilia without suffering extensive damage," Miria said.

"I have allies in the organization. And my people from the mainland also said that if I succeeded in getting you guys to join me, they will send in reinforcements," Titania said.

"Do we believe her or not?" Erica asked.

"Tell us more about the current warriors," Miria commanded.

Titania thought for a moment. "Cecil and Cilia are numbers 1 and 2 respectively, Gabriela and Mikaela are still numbers 3 and 4. I've recently became number 5, I was number 7 once. Number 6 is Lavinia. As for the rest, they're not worth mentioning."

"I've been looking for you everywhere." A man's voice suddenly sounded behind them. Everyone gasped and turned around.

"Who are you?" Miria demanded. "I didn't sense you."

"He's my handler… Oh no," Titania said softly. "Alvin."

"What?" Serafiel whipped her head around to look at the man. He removed his hat and glasses.

"Long time no see, Serafiel."

Serafiel took a step back in shock. He was innocent and young, and now he's one of them… a handler?

"What happened?" Serafiel asked.

"After you left me, I tried searching everywhere for you, but to no avail. After a few years, I grew up, looked different, and decided to join the organization as their handler. They did not recognize me, and surprisingly allowed me to join them. They did some operation on me, and inserted some stuff into me. When I woke up, all my hair had fallen out, and my eyes and face were sensitive to sunlight. Turns out that's why they're all dressed in black with glasses and hat. The stuff inside me causes me to remain young. I'm sad that my looks were ruined, but I figured it's worth it in exchange for an eternity with you," Alvin said.

"Not like you have much looks to begin with," Pearlyn joked.

"Anyway, what have you learnt from your days in the organization?" Miria asked.

"The organization are not entirely satisfied with Cecil and Cilia, because their fuel needed is too great. Used in battle, they need to rest for months after that. They're needing more such twins to fight," Alvin said.

"Damn it, we believed them and now this!" Erica swore.

Miria sighed. "It's not all for nothing, Erica. All of our powers have improved greatly after ten years of training. We are now powerful enough to rival any single digits. For example, Lenore had learnt youki manipulation from Galatea, she can now control awakening and speed up healing. Ciara had learnt my mirage, and you have learnt Serafiel's strength."

"What do you think are the chances of me beating Gabriela and Mikaela?" Erica asked eagerly.

Miria said bluntly, "Zero. Even though you've learnt a lot of things, they are improving too. Tell us about them, Titania."

Titania thought for a moment. "Well, Gabriela inherited Priscilla's healing abilities. She invented a sword technique: Vibrator Sword. Using youki to make her arm vibrate many times a second to cause her sword to destroy anything coming into contact. Mikaela can control youki, and no matter how strong your will are, she can still bend it. Her speed, strength and agility are also definitely superior."

"Um, Alvin, what can you do?" Serafiel asked. She seems shy.

"I can investigate."

"Won't the organization be suspicious of you if you went away? And how did you meet Titania?" Serafiel asked.

"Rubel was the one who initiated me. He told me long ago about Titania, but she did not know," Alvin said.

Just then, some leaves crackled behind them. All of them turned around. A warrior was standing there, holding her sword with trembling hands. "Betrayer Titania, number 5.." she began.

"Lavinia! Why are you here?" Titania asked in surprise.

"Ermita sent me… Said you needed watching over. I can't believe you would betray the organization, Tia! As for the ten of you, I was not given an order to kill you, so don't interfere. Alvin, Ermita said Rimuto will deal with you personally when you return," Lavinia said firmly.

"Sorry, but we're not going to stand by and let you kill our ally," Galatea said. She turned around to face Lavinia. "Hmm… Interesting technique you have there, Lavinia. The 'youki barrier'. Simply put, you're the ultimate defensive type. You can

set up a barrier around yourself to prevent attacks from connecting by using youki, can't you? But it won't work against us, I'm afraid."

Lavinia's face turned pale. _Impossible… To be able to tell this much about my powers just by sensing my youki… Who is this monster?_

"Ah, my bad. We did not introduce myself. I am Galatea, former number 3. This is Phantom Miria, former number 6, Merissa, former number 1, Pearlyn, former number 2, Lightning Serafiel, former number 3, Felicia, former number 5, Image Tracker Ylene, former number 6, Erica, Clare's descendent, and Lenore and Ciara," Galatea said, pointing to each person in turn. What was truly eerie was that she was able to pinpoint their exact location by youki alone.

Lavinia sighed and sheathed her sword. "Fine. I don't expect to emerge triumphant when facing such strong adversary anyway. I'll go back and get reinforcements from the organization. Probably in the forms of numbers 1 and 2." Turning on her heels, she made to leave.

"No, capture her!" Miria barked! Serafiel instantly had her sword on Lavinia's neck.

"What is this, Miria? I thought you people had a sense of honour. I guess I was wrong. What glory is there in fighting an outnumbered foe?" Lavinia asked through clenched teeth.

"Sorry, but we can't have you go around telling people what you heard. You'll be our bargaining tool," Galatea smirked.


	31. Reunited

CHAPTER TWENTY NINE: REUNITED

"Let me go!" Lavinia shouted furiously, her arms flailing about and her legs kicking wildly.

"Don't worry, Lavy. These are good people," Titania whispered comfortingly.

"I don't know why you're doing this, Titania! Why do you want to betray the organization for them? You've got rank, power… why? I don't understand."

"Look, if I told you there was land outside our country, would you believe me?" Titania asked. "There are neverending battles going on between different countries and people, all for territorial reasons. One side are the dragon kins. The other side, in order to fight against these enemies, tried to invent new weapons. They are the organization. Soon after, their research gave birth to—a human who can be turned into a monster. But because these weapons are too powerful, they often wiped out their own army. So the research has been left on a small island away from the greater land."

"What?" Lavinia asked in disbelief. "You're telling me that all that I had believed in was wrong? That I was created just for a war going on far far away? What am I, some test subject lab rat?"

"That's precisely how important you are to the organization," Galatea said bluntly. "The organization creates youma, unleash them on the world, and create hybrids to destroy them. In the hopes that the hybrids will awaken and can be controlled by the organization. Have you EVER seen Cecil and Cilia?"

"No… I heard that they were used ten years ago, but I wasn't there then," Lavinia said.

"It doesn't surprise me. I only saw Alicia and Beth after ten years," Galatea said.

"Are we returning then, Alvin?" Titania asked. "Ermita was already suspicious of us, and if we return without LAvinia…"

"For the time being, yes." Alvin put on his hat. "I hope we can return before Lavinia was convinced.

"Let's say I believe you, Titania. Then what? How are we supposed to fight Cecil, Cilia, Gabriela and Mikaela?" Lavinia asked.

"Don't worry, reinforcements will arrive soon. Real dragons, unlike me—I'm just a whelping with no wings, claws or other powers except my dragon senses and firebreathing and weather control. I'm also a tiny dragon compared to others. That's why I'm called Titania—for Tiny," Titania said.

"Tell us about the dragon kin," Miria said.

"There are six different dragon tribes. They are normally distrustful of each other but had united to face the organization. So, the organization is trying to exploit the unease between the tribes. In order to prevent that, I was born. I was borne of all six different tribes—a weirdo mix. They all sent me here to do my duty because I was supposed to represent all of them so I can't betray any of them. Water dragons are called Hydras—they have many heads, and when one head is cut off, two more grow from the spurting blood. Wind dragons are called Wyverns, they have mighty wings. Fire dragons are called Long, they are the most powerful among dragons. Earth dragons are called Drakes, they are the most knowledgeable. And finally, energy dragons are called Wyrms, they can control the weather the best. My mother is half Long half Wyrm, while my dad is half Wyvern and one quarter Wyvern and Hydra," Titania said.

"Interesting… But how does a dragon look like? The organization does not encourage any folklores about dragons."

"We're not really dragons, we're dragon kins. Said to be descended from dragons. We look like humans, with two arms and two legs, except we are much

larger, with tough leathery hide, wings, and abilities. As we grow old, we grow larger. I am barely two years old. The older we get, the bigger we grow."

"But I think in order for us to succeed definitely, we need more allies. Especially from the organization's top warriors. Think about it. If we get Gabriela and Mikaela on our side, Cecil and Cilia would be rendered useless. The organization would not expect a betrayal of their best warriors. Even if they managed to create more half human half abyss feeder to control Cecil and Cilia, Gabriela and Mikaela would still be able to control Cecil and Cilia better than them. Gabriela and Mikaela could even make Ceil and Cilia fight against the organization," Miria mused,

"But how do we talk to them? Don't forget, if we walk out there's a price on our head," Pearlyn said.

"That's why we'll use you," Galatea nodded at Titania.

Titania looked shocked. "What can I do?"

"We'll send you back to the organization. We'll give you a note saying we've taken Lavinia as hostage and, we want to challenge Gabriela and Mikaela," Galatea said.

"But what if the organization ignored us?" Merissa asked.

"Then we'll have to show our faces," Miria said with her chin set.

"You're back, Titania? You should know that you're a traitor, along with your handler, Alvin." As soon as Titania and Alvin went back to the organization, several men in black walked out to accost them. Rimuto was accompanied by his entourage which consisted of Gabriela.

"I am not a traitor, Rimuto sama." Alvin bowed. "I fear I was wronged and set up by the rebels from long ago. Titania was doing her job, and after that, I was talking to her, when we heard a scream. We ran to the direction of the scream, but all there was left was this note."

Rimuto looked like he does not really believe them. However, he decided to leave it at that. "Gabriela… Looks like it'll take the two of you to accomplish what these idiots could not."

"Alright. What should I do with them after rescuing Lavinia?"

"Get rid of them. You should be able to sense where they are, right?"

"Yes, no problem." Gabriela bowed and took her leave.

"Heh heh… we're gonna fight those bastards again after all." Mikaela grinned. "Ne Gabriela, aren't they stupid for drawing attention towards themselves?"

"I don't know, I think they must have their reasons. They want something from us," Gabriela said.

Mikaela snorted. "I think you're thinking way too much, as always."

Erica was foraging for firewood when Mikaela first descended onto her. "Aaaaah!" She screamed, dropping the bundle of firewood in her arms. Although she had acute youki perception, Priscilla was able to suppress her youki so much so that even Teresa can't sense her.

"Long time no see, kid. Seems like after ten years you're still as weak as ever," Mikaela gloated.

"What are you here for?" Serafiel asked. One by one, the rebels stepped out of their hiding place. Miria was holding onto a bound and gagged Lavinia."

"We're sent to kill you," Gabriela said, straight to the point.

"Won't you at least listen to what we have to say?" Galatea asked.

Mikaela turned up her nose at them. "Don't wanna." She moved to attack them. "You should know, that after ten years, I've developed youki manipulation, no matter how strong your will is."

"And you should know that your skill does not work against us," Serafiel said coldly. "After all these years, none of us have any use for youki. Especially Merissa and Pearlyn."

"Tough, I guess. But I know I can still depend on my Vibrator sword." Gabriela undulated her arm so that her sword seems to vibrate. Around them, the leaves were cut into shreds. "This is also without the use of youki. Like Quick Sword, it cuts in every direction. However, its speed is up to par, the accuracy may drop, but its still controllable."

"Well, I'm sure my sword strength would be able to well match your speed," Serafiel said calmly. "Besides, with all things said, although Merissa can't use her youki, she is more than a worthy opponent for you."

"Then bring it on!" Mikaela cheered on Gabriela as they fought.


	32. Eyes Of Hatred

CHAPTER THIRTY: EYES OF HATRED

_In this battle… only Miria, Serafiel, Ciara and me could take on Mikaela. Luckily, Gabriela did not seem to want to fight, and we're only dealing with Mikaela. However, the others got to stay way back especially if Mikaela manipulates them into hurting us! _Erica shouted to the others, "Get back! She can manipulate youki!"

"Yeah!" Mikaela grinned, suddenly realizing that she can make them kill each other. "I'll have you slit each other's throats!"

The weaker ones, like Ciara and Lenore suddenly fell to the ground, their swords raised at each other. "My body's… not listening to me. Run, run!" Lenore shouted.

Just as Mikaela was shouting in triumph, Galatea slashed from above her, and Mikaela jumped, narrowly escaping being beheaded. "Impossible! How did you…"

"Even though you could control us, looks like you can't control more than two people at once. That is why," Galatea smirked as all the rebels charged at Mikaela, "group attacks work best with you!"

Suddenly, the rebels except for Miria, Galatea, Serafiel and Erica got thrown backwards. Numerous wounds appeared on them as their blood spurted out. "What the fuck…" Pearlyn swore.

It was Gabriela and her vibrator sword. "Sorry, but ten against one was not fair, was it?" She helped Mikaela up.

_Monster… That one's got the latent abilities of a monster… _Galatea thought.

_So strong… How can I ever fight her? _Erica clenched her teeth.

"Looks like some of you that dodged can predict my movements by feeling the air around me, no? Or you simply have wonderful reflexes. At any rate, there's nothing you can do about my vibrator sword."

Mikaela wiped blood off my her forehead wound. "The two of us would be sufficient to bring your head back to the organization!"

_Galatea… Can we beat her? _Erica sent a message to her.

_We can't even get near Gabriela… Maybe Serafiel could attack her at long range, but most likely she'll just protect herself using her vibrator sword. As for Mikaela, she's the weaker of the two, but we can't do anything about it if she's being protected by Gabriela. _"We want to talk to you, Gabriela," she said.

"We want you to help us fight against the organization," Miria explained.

"Why should we? The organization gave me everything. When I was starving and dying as a child, abandoned by my parents, they took me in, fed and clothed me. So I became a monster, but it was worth it to help the people. Besides, what are you going to do about youmas? Even though we're hated and despised by humans, the purpose of our existence is to hunt down youmas. If there is no organization, humans will be defenseless like before, and will be wiped out by youmas. Even though what the organization has done is unforgivable. But the humans of this world depends on our existence." Gabriela said.

"No, you're wrong. The organization is not a loving parent. First of all, youmas are created from within the organization," Miria said.

_!!! What? _"What proof do you have?" Gabriela asked.

"In a village southwest of the organization, the people there had a shocked look on their faces when they saw us. It is as if they didn't know that youma existed. Initially, youmas do not exist. As people who know that slowly dies away, the rumour that youmas had been a predator since long ago slowly became the truth."

"But why would the organization do something like that?" Mikaela demanded.

"Our country is not the only land. There are greater, external lands outside our small country. The great external lands are not in a state of peace. There are neverending battles going on between different countries and people, all for territorial reasons. About a hundred years ago, the war split into two sides, and began the battle for supremacy. One side are the dragon kins. Titania is actually from their side. The other side, in order to fight against these enemies, tried to invent new weapons. They are the organization. Soon after, their research gave birth to—a human who can be turned into a monster. But because these weapons are too powerful, they often wiped out their own army. So the research has been left on a small island away from the greater land," Miria explained.

"Do you seriously believe them, Gabriela?" Mikaela asked.

Gabriela looked troubled. "I'm not sure, but they don't look like they're lying. Why the hell would they fight so hard if not because there was real reason behind the resentment for the organization? They have… eyes of hatred. Eyes that had seen the truth. Thus, I'm inclined to believe them."

"Fine. At any rate, I'm not satisfied to just remain at number 4. After all, someone of my origins deserves to be number 2 at least. That's right, I'm sick of Cecil this, Cilia that. The only thing great about them is that they're mindless drones. Well, I'm not. I'm highly individualistic and unique!" Mikaela claimed.

"If you agree to fight with us, then we'll have a hope of destroying the organization," Miria said.

"But for now, you gotta return to the organization. However, it would be suspicious if you returned empty-handed. Take Lavinia and go back with her… we need you to return to inform Titania that all is alright," Galatea said.

"Then… how? We're supposed to bring back your heads as souvenirs," Mikaela said.

"Take mine." Everyone looked in shock at Felicia. "It's alright, I can grow another one. The only way to kill me is to stop my youki from healing me or to mince me up. A head will be fine." Felicia nonchalantly beheaded herself. Her head fell to the ground. And in front of everyone's disbelieving faces, another head popped from her neck!

"Woah, impressive," Mikaela whistled. Gabriela produced a cloth sack which she used to store Felicia's head. "But what about the rest of you? I need all your heads. Besides, won't the organization know you can regrow your head?"

"Nope. Even I don't know for sure. Until I tried it just now, it seems," Felicia grinned.

Everyone looked taken aback. "What the hell! You just chopped off your head based on a hunch? What are you?" Pearlyn exclaimed.

Felicia just shrugged. "That, I'm not so sure, but I think that even if you both went all out, not both of you would survive. And you would not manage to kill all of us. So let's just say only I and a few others were sent to meet you…"

"So you need the heads of some of us?" Erica asked straight to the point.

Galatea sighed. "I know this sounds cruel but it's the only way to make the organization trust us wholeheartedly. For the sake of this grand plan, we need the sacrifice of a few. Those of you who have left some things undone, you need not volunteer. But if any of you feel that you have already made a mark on this world… we would be grateful for your donations. I would not mind dying now as I've lived long enough, but somehow I feel that I must fight in the end."

"I need to go through with it because I'm the one who started this," Miria said.

"I want to finish what Clare was unable to," Erica shouted.

"Not that I want to live, but as former number 1 I figured I have more use alive than dead," Merissa said apologetically.

"I guess me and Serafiel are needed as well," Pearlyn said.

"Well, then that leaves Ciara, Lenore and me," Ylene said. "Although I am unwilling to die so soon, and I so wanted to lead you all, it seems that I'm not needed here with Miria and Galatea serving as such capable leaders. So, I won't mind sacrificing myself."

"Ylene! No, you can't do this!" Merissa shouted. "After Jamie left, you're the only friend I got!"

"No, Merissa, after ten years you've got yourself lots more friends. Besides, this is for the good of our plans. But don't fail me, alright? Or I'll haunt you," Ylene joked. Crying, the two friends embraced. Serafiel, normally cold and reticent, impulsively hugged Ylene too.

"I guess I won't be needed if Felicia can take care of the wounded. Besides, my youki manipulation is not as good as Galatea the master's anyway," Lenore said.

"Me too, Miria still beats me at running," Ciara said.

"The four of us… our heads should be enough right?" Ylene asked Gabriela. Tears in her eyes, she nodded.

"Then I would like Merissa to kill me," Ylene said.

"I can't!" Merissa protested.

"If you can do it for Jamie you can do it for me too."

Similarly, Erica was made to kill Lenore and Ciara. "No… you two were my best friends for so long!"

"You have to, Erica. If there was any other way… but there isn't. You're special, Erica. You've got Clare. So you can't come with us, sorry," Lenore said.

With eyes of hatred, blinded with tears… the executioners carried out the gory act.


	33. Traitor Amongst Us

CHAPTER THIRTY ONE: TRAITOR AMONGST US

The remaining seven people looked gloomily at the three claymores stuck on the forest floor in front of them. Erica and Merissa were weeping as they crouched near the swords.

Earlier on, Gabriela and Mikaela had left with the four heads and Lavinia. If it's any consolation, at least Lavinia also joined their act after witnessing the moving spectacle just now.

"Miria… what will we do from now on? Do you trust that they will follow us?" Serafiel asked.

Miria sighed. "I hope so."

"At any rate, we should move somewhere else. Gabriela and Mikaela can sense us whenever they like," Galatea suggested.

"When this is over… I'll kill them…" Erica muttered. All eyes turned to look at her.

"What? You can't be serious!" Pearlyn exclaimed.

"They made me kill my own friends! I don't care if it's necessary… if they never existed… all these would never have happen… Priscilla's seed will die right here…" Erica said fervently.

"I think she's sick. Anyway, Pearlyn, you take care of her. With your speed, Serafiel, you will help scout ahead," Miria ordered.

Frowning, Pearlyn reluctantly babysitted Erica. Serafiel took off at once. In this awkward atmosphere, Merissa, Felicia, Miria and Galatea did not say a word to each other.

_Hmm… this place is perfect. _Serafiel thought as she looked around. She was about fifty kilometers away from where they once were. _Rabbits from the tracks on the floor… firewood aplenty… dense canopy… it's dry and snug here—_

_Huh?! _Thanks to her quick reflexes, Serafiel dodged and managed to avoid being beheaded by a rod. _What one earth was that?_

"Hyaaah!" About twenty youmas dropped down from the trees above. _Ambush!! This dense canopy is dangerous! Chi, I couldn't sense them, as always._

"Oi you, you're dressed in weird black leather… are you a claymore?" One of the youmas asked.

_An ambush for claymores… planned by the organization? _"There is no need to tell someone who is about to die," Serafiel said icily. "Do you think just twenty of you can beat someone like me?" Serafiel reached behind for her sword, but it's long gone. _What the fuck!_

"Looking for this?" What appears to be their leader is now holding up what looks like Serafiel's sword. "What's a swordsman to do when she lost her sword?"

"Give that back!" Serafiel shouted.

"I don't think so. You're defenseless! Attack!" The youma studied the symbol. "Oh, so you're number 3, Serafiel?"

_Impossible… Something's not right. How can he possibly know my symbol? Unless the organization told him. But why? Why would they do something like that, they knew that the youmas could not possibly harm us._ Serafiel looked ahead as the other youmas tried to attack her. They were all above average, Voracious Eaters. Tall, old, and cunning, each of them looked like they are not easy to take on. Snarling, they extended their claws. Serafiel jumped up.

"Haha, you fell into our trap! If one goes for your legs and one goes for your chest, you folks just jump most of the time. In mid air, you won't be able to defend against multiple attacks from above!" the leader shouted.

Serafiel looked up as she saw about five youmas with wings bearing down on her. _No sword, huh… but I'll take care of that! _To the shock of the youmas, she punched the air in front of them. Five punches to five youmas. And then, they couged and spat out blood, falling to the floor.

"What… what the fuck did you do?" the leader asked.

"I don't need a sword." Emotionlessly, Serafiel dispatched the other youmas in much the same way, ripping their heads off with her bare hands, punching them and the force rupturing their hearts, ripping them apart limb to limb… "Tell me, who sent you? Such coordinated movement… This isn't like you at all. What are you plotting?"

"Wouldn't you… like to know," the leader gave one last gasp before dying.

_Hmpf. _Serafiel retrieved her sword from the youma's corpse and shook the blood from it. _How would the organization know where I am going to look? With my youki, not even Gabriela or Mikaela could sense it. Unless… there's a traitor amongst us? At any rate, I can't bring them here. Gotta find another place. That is, if there's no youmas there too. Why did the organization send youmas? They can't hurt us. Besides, we could kill them easily without even using youki. To slow us down? For what? These youmas… they're not normal. Not just any old youma, they're Voracious Eaters. Can the organization be modifying them… inserting a human brain into them? Ever since the beginning, the only reason why we've managed to defeat youmas is due to our human intelligence. If they have that too… then there's no way for us to defeat them. They'd be like Awakened Beings, except they are able to reproduce! Can this be what the organization is hoping? Controlled youmas… I get it, Cecil and Cilia were too expensive to maintain and too destructive to their own people. They'd destroy most of the land there too. Maybe they'd be good to use as bombs, but not as soldiers. Anyway, I can't tell the others about this encounter. I still need to find out who's the traitor._

_Miria? Definitely not._

_Galatea? No reason to._

_Erica? No way._

_Merissa? She'd never think of this._

_Felicia? What's the point?_

_Gabriela? She's a monster, but a rational monster. There's no sense in making herself obsolete._

_Mikaela? She's a pain but she's not the kind to backstab people._

_Titania? But Alvin trusts her…_

_There's no mistake… it's Pearlyn. But how? And why?_

With all those thoughts running through her head, Serafiel nearly missed a perfect spot. It's in a plain, with caves near the end. Squirrels aplenty, and dry branches for fire. She memorized the coordinates and ran back.

"Oi, you sure took your own sweet time!" Pearlyn said.

Her tips taut, Serafiel said nothing. "Follow me." She motioned to the group.

"Hey, what's up? You're stained with youma blood… and you smell like it too." Merissa crinkled her nose.

Serafiel looked around to check if Pearlyn had overheard that comment. Luckily, the two of them were alone. "What's wrong?" Merissa asked.

"Nothing. I just ran into some youmas on the way back," Serafiel said guardedly.

"Why are we whispering? Something's bothering you right," Merissa said intuitively.

"I—the youmas were Voracious Eaters, Merissa. I think… nevermind. It's probably nothing," Serafiel stuttered.

"Just tell me!" Merissa begged.

Serafiel shook her head and ran away. _Damn, why didn't I tell her? I'm not sure if my fears were correct… I guess I have to keep an eye on Pearlyn._

They set up camp at the new place. Contrary to her fears, nothing much happened. No youmas ambushed them. No matter how Serafiel watched over Pearlyn, she did not do anything weird, like correspond with the people of the organization. _Maybe I'm being paranoid… I've lived with Pearlyn for ten years and we've been friends far longer… Why am I doubting her now?_

Just then, Erica walked towards them. "I've received a tele-message from Titania," she said. "She says her reinforcements will arrive… in the form of their Dragon Princess, Yvaine the Golden!"


	34. The Dragon Princess

CHAPTER THIRTY TWO: THE DRAGON PRINCESS

"When and where?" Miria asked.

"Titania told me that the Princess would be flying over at night in the cover of darkness. She would be landing at the Western Coast. It should be safe there now that Riful is no longer alive. We would go there to meet her," Erica said.

"Hmm, I wonder what she looks like," Felicia mused dreamily. "A fully grown dragon with wings, fire breath and horns?"

"Not likely. Titania mentioned that she's a Royalty. Which means that even though she's about twenty, she can change her form to a humanoid shape. Her scales are pure gold. Her abilities are much better than Titania's. Her true form is about as large as Luciela-Rafaela," Erica said.

After a while, they left. Apart from their one set of clothing and sword, they have no other possessions. Running, all except Serafiel was at top speed. This is because they have a lot of time to spare.

"We're here." Somehow she knew they were here without looking.

"So now we wait," Pearlyn sat down comfortably. Serafiel found her gaze was drawn to her and quickly looked away. She did not want to arouse Pearlyn's suspicions.

"They're here!" Erica pointed to the west. It was now twilight, but there was light from the Western Mountains. "This must be from the flames the Princess had breathed out to inform us of her arrival."

Wandering in awe, they awaited eagerly to witness the Princess's grand entrance. Light sparkled from her golden scales, radiating in different directions.

_I hope this light doesn't attract the organization's attention… _Erica shielded her eyes from the glare with her hands.

A golden dragon the size of Luciela-Rafaela with mighty wings slowly flapped towards them. Scrambling for cover, the rebels ran backwards. There was a reasonably large space in front of them for the dragon to land. Furling back its wings, the dragon's shrunk until it's a humanoid size. Long golden hair cascaded down her back, and a screen of shimmery golden scales covered her body. Large brilliant eyes with gleaming golden irises shown, and aside from her scales and wings, she looked relatively human.

"Wow… she's beautiful!" Felicia breathed.

"Titania will be here any moment," Erica said.

"Um, how should I address you?" Miria asked. She too, had never seen anything so awe-inspiring in her life.

"Just Your Highness should be enough," the Princess said sweetly. "I would like to know your names."

"Just hearing your voice had already convinced me of your ethereal beauty," Galatea commented.

_Huh? _"But you're—"

"Blind, I know. My name is Galatea. This is Miria, and that is Erica, Serafiel, Pearlyn, Merissa and Felicia," Galatea introduced. "We've learnt about you. We also can contribute to your war. With me are all the top warriors the organization can muster. One have lightning movements and monstrous strength, Miria offers leadership inputs, Erica has volatile abilities coupled with acute youki perception, Felicia's healing abilities is unparalleled, I can manipulate youki, Merissa's disintegration technique is invincible, and Pearlyn can absorb youki," Galatea said.

Just then, Titania entered. Behind her were two men in black.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Your highness!" Titania quickly bowed in front of the Princess.

"You may rise," the Princess said regally. "You must be our ally, Alvin. You've

done well." She said to one man.

The other man shifted slightly. "And don't think I've forgotten about you, Rubel. Among all our spies you're the most competent human one. And what are our plans now, Rubel?"

"Storm the organization. Gabriela and Mikaela had promised to act in our favour. It's too risky for them to meet you here."

"Alright, let's go then." The Princess turned to move. Suddenly, Alvin got up and draped his cloak around her.

"Your scales are too dazzling, your Highness. It might attract unwanted attention," Alvin said, not meeting her eyes.

_Like your attention? _The Princess smiled beaitifically. "Why thank you. You're a true gentleman. Someone like you deserves to marry a Princess," she purred seductively.

_Grr. What a weirdo… She's like stealing Serafiel's man! _Erica turned to look at Serafiel. She looked the same as always, unemotionless and still as a statue. Her expression did not change as she casually glanced at Alvin. "Are you alright, Serafiel?" Erica purposely said loudly. "Do you want to move away?"

On hearing that, Alvin quickly walked away. Serafiel looked at Erica in confusion. _Huh? _"Why would you say that?"

_The Princess… Machigainai, she likes me. But what about Sera? I can't read her emotions. I became a handler for her, not for the Dragon Kins. I wonder if she got any feelings for me…_

"You're quiet, Alvin," Rubel said suddenly, disturbing Alvin's train of thoughts. "Are you scared of what will happen? Don't be. When it's over, the Dragon Kins will reward us greatly."

"I'm not worried about reward, I'm worried about—"

"About whether Serafiel will appreciate your sacrifice, is that right? Give that thought up. I know her since she was under my charge. She has no emotions, ever since her family were killed by youmas. All she wants is to kill youmas. She only rescued you because you reminded her of her brother, not because she likes you. But, you've got a much better candidate for your heart." Rubel smiled. "Who knows? The Dragon Kins are not much more backwards in technology than the organization, but they are more humane. They might be able to restore your looks! Or better yet, make you into a Dragon Kin. Won't that be nice? Anyway, I have to slip away now. Take good care of the Princess!" Rubel disappeared into the darkness.

"Alvin, I would like you to show me the sights and wonders of this place." The Princess slinked her hand into Alvin's arm. Her breath brushed past his face as she smiled amorously.

_Shit… she's seducing him! But why would she need to? She's a Princess, for God's sake. Unless she's just toying with him? _Erica barged into the conversation.

"There's no one better than me to show you, your Highness," she said sarcastically. "Being a warrior for so long, I can tell you all the interesting pasts and procedures of being a claymore…"

Alvin escaped and went to Serafiel's side. "Ne, Sera!" he begun.

"What is it, Alvin," she said calmly.

"Eto… what will you do after this is over, Sera?" Alvin asked nervously. _I'm not supposed to know about her past…_

"Kill more youmas. After all youmas and awakened beings are dead, die. There's no reason for me to live after that," she said coldly.

"What about me?" Alvin said hurriedly.

"Get married, have children and die as a human. Actually, I'm quite disappointed that you had not heeded my advice and ran away. You came back to be tangled up in this spying mess. You don't listen to advice, do you?" Serafiel sounded

a bit pissed off.

"Sorry…" Alvin rubbed at his head.

"Alvin, there you are! I've being looking for you everywhere. What are you doing here? We've got to get into positions. Good luck, Serafiel," Titania hurried up to them and said. She dragged Alvin away.

In the organization headquarters, their leader was seated outside. Around him were his men in black and many warriors in action.

"What's… going on?" Titania thought as she saw everyone being gathered here. _Can they be expecting our attack? But how? Who told them? Is there a traitor amongst us? _She hurriedly joined her place.

"Warriors, we've received news that there's to be an attack on the organization from the renegade warriors ten years ago. So, I've gathered you all here to exterminate them. There will be no mercy," the leader said.


	35. The Treachery Unfolds

CHAPTER THIRTY THREE: THE TREACHERY UNFOLDS

Just then, the seven rebels with the Princess came to the organization. Eyes gaping, they struggled to take in the sight.

_Impossible… _Erica gasped

_ How did they anticipate us? _Miria frowned.

_It's the traitor! _Serafiel looked calm.

_ I've did it._

_ What's going on? _Felicia thought in cold sweat.

Just according to plan, Gabriela and Mikaela stepped away from the man in black.

"What's this treachery?" the man demanded.

"Sorry, Rimuto, but even we got a problem with you using us as weapons for your expansionist policies," Gabriela said drily.

_Huh? _Rimuto floundered for a moment. "Why, you ungrateful prats! We fed you and clothed you—"

"In other words, we don't give a fucking shit about you. Go to hell," Mikaela clarified succinctly.

"I'm glad our comrades' sacrifices were not in vain," Erica wept, wiping her tears.

"Unfortunately, we have intel and we knew you would betray us. That is why, our half human half abyss feeder controllers have already been activated right now. As Cecil and Cilia are a special type of Abyss Feeders (both have the flesh of Abyssal Ones inserted in them, but does not crave meat and totally obeys us), the link between them would be greater," Rimuto said.

_I got to keep an eye on Pearlyn. _Turning around, Serafiel noted that Pearlyn was not doing anything.

"Who's your correspondent?" Miria asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Rimuto smirked.

"Mikaela, looks like with twenty controllers on their side, we're gonna have to combine our powers to control even one of them. Whichever it is, the organization is going to regret not letting the twins bond. Ever since the failure of Alicia and Beth, the organization separated the twins in order to not let them be so emotional towards each other. The twins only obey the organization through the controllers—in other words, they don't mind killing each other. Now, the organization is gonna watch their Ultimate Weapons destroy each other," Gabriela said. Concentrating in sync, both Mikaela and Gabriela extended their youki to align with that of Cilia. Struggling, Cecil was controlled by others.

"Rimuto sama, this isn't looking good! At this rate, we'd gotta start all over again!" another man gasped.

"No matter, Dae can create us some more weapons. Now shush and watch!" Rimuto waved at his subordinates to keep quiet.

Meanwhile, Titania and Merissa was protecting Gabriela and Mikaela, while Galatea and Pearlyn make sure they do not awaken in the process. Erica, Miria, Serafiel, Felicia and Lavinia were fighting with the organization warriors now. The Dragon Princess was hiding somewhere. Rubel and Alvin were nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, Merissa unleashed her disintegration technique. Shocked, Galatea and Pearlyn could do nothing because they were focusing on Gabriela and Mikaela. Titania was disintegrated instantly. Besides killing Titania, Merissa drew her sword against her own comrades and chopped off half of her body.

_What… Why is Merissa doing this? I thought it's Pearlyn? _Serafiel watched in shock as Merissa tried to kill Gabriela too. Seized by some instinct, Galatea quickly pulled Gabriela away. Pearlyn leapt away herself.

"Mike! Are you all right? Hang on! Felicia, quick give her your body!" Gabriela cried.

"No, Gabe, it's not about dying … You know I'm an offensive type, right? Which means I can't heal myself… Even if Felicia gave me her body, I could not attach it back smoothly. Plus, the pain has made me awaken… I can't hold on much longer."

Frowning, Galatea and Pearlyn tried to help Mikaela. Pearlyn tried to absorb as many of Mikaela's youki as possible, but it's no use. Her youki was too much and increased at an exponential rate. Galatea tried to do the same thing she had done with Clare—align her youki with Mikaela's to prevent it from rising, but to no avail.

"There's nothing… you can do. Right now, I just have one wish. Kill me right now while I still have a human heart…" Mikaela gasped.

"You know I can't do it! I'd rather die!" Gabriela sobbed. "You're like a sister to me."

"I… know. Wasn't expecting you to kill me anyway. Here, Erica, you do it. I know you always wanted to kill me. Heck, you'd be doing me a favour anyway."

_I know I should kill her… But I never expected to kill her in this way… _"Why do you say that… Can't you be at least a bit terrible… How can I kill you after hearing all that? I'm supposed to kill you because you got Priscilla inside you… Just like what Clare did. And the one I'm supposed to kill is right in front of me, helpless. Tell me, what should I do?"

"You know, you're not Clare. You didn't have a purpose of 'killing Priscilla' like her. In fact, you didn't even know Priscilla's flesh persisted. You were just tricked into becoming a claymore by Rubel. Besides, these people… they're not Priscilla," Galatea said wisely.

"But do it anyway. Hurry, before I… I owe you one, number 47," Mikaela snapped weakly.

"Fine…" Erica stepped forward, and with one swoop chopped off Mikaela's head. Gabriela picked it up and held it, weeping.

"Now now, aren't you losing your focus?" A familiar voice taunted. The rebels looked up to see Merissa smirking by Cilia's side.

"You… Why did you do that?" Serafiel asked through gritted teeth. _I was wrong… about Pearlyn. Turns out innocent little Merissa was the traitor all along._

"Because they said they could bring Jamie and Ylene back in another person's body. I was really angry when Ylene died. Why couldn't Erica die instead? It's not like she's a main character in some story. She's much weaker… she didn't deserve to die. And now, with your dragon girl and controller dead, only one of you will be unable to control Cilia. As such, I will destroy all of you. And I can, because I'm number 1."

"That was you, wasn't it? While I was scouting for a suitable camping ground, about twenty Voracious Eaters that ambushed me and recognized my symbol…" Serafiel said.

"What? Why didn't you tell us?" Miria demanded.

"She thinks she can handle it alone. Besides, she thought it's Pearlyn," Merissa said.

"Thanks a lot," Pearlyn grunted from the ground where she laid panting.

"No, I'm just afraid I was wrong. I thought I would keep an eye on Pearlyn myself… But why Voracious Eaters?" Serafiel asked.

"To prove my allegiance to the organization. It was one of the tests. And you fell for it hook, line and sinker. I predicted that you would not tell anyone, it's your nature, you're reticent and quiet," Merissa explained. "Now, enough with the talking. Die!" She left out a burst of her disintegration technique.

Fortunately, Galatea sensed what she was doing and managed to warn the

others. They all scrammed.

"Look, we know you're number 1. But your technique, though powerful, has its weaknesses. It takes time. As long as we wear you out, and attack and run quickly, we have the upper hand. So, we need Miria and Serafiel to attack. Erica, do the mind interference thing," Galatea ordered.

"Interesting…" Rimuto breathed. "An attack between former number 1 vs numbers 3 and 6. Oh, and the half-assed showdown between a weakened Cilia and strong Cecil."

"And don't forget me." A sultry voice shouted from above as the Princess emerged in her true dragon form. "Guess you never thought you'd see the Dragon Royalty send one of their own, the only ones who could turn into a full Dragon."

"I wonder who would prevail," Rimuto said to his men.


	36. The Final Battle Part One

CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR: THE FINAL BATTLE PART ONE

Before, both Cecil and Cilia had transformed into their awakened forms. Both Gabriela and Mikaela were needed to control them from attacking the rebels. However, with Mikaela's death and Merissa's betrayal, Galatea and Pearlyn lost control of Cilia, who reverted back to human form. Looking interested in the developments, Cecil returned to human form too.

_Can it be… those twins were brought up in different places, and never met each other until time for battle? _Miria thought.

"I am the organization's number 1, Cecil," the black clad warrior holding her sword spoke first. Although they were twins, she had a more serious countenance, while the other had a smiling expression, arms relaxed with her sword sheathed. The serious one continued, "Your face… it is the same as mine."

The other smiled. "I am the organization's number 2, Cilia."

"Cilia… my younger sister's name…" Cecil said softly.

"This time, we must fight each other," Cilia said.

"Sorry." Cecil ran towards her twin. _Let's settle this in human form… For I will win because I am number 1!"_

To her shock, Cilia managed to dodge her attacks easily, and with her eyes closed, still smiled serenely.

"What?" Cecil, having missed her target, ran to a halt. "Impossible… your speed is not less than mine… But I'm the stronger one, I'm number 1!"

"You and me… we are the same. You are number 1 just because you're older, that's all," Cilia smiled.

"You…" the twins started to fight. The rebels could only watch helplessly. Even in human forms, those two are far faster, stronger and agile than any of the warriors.

"Gabriela… can you control one of them, on your own?" Miria asked.

"There's no need. Although I've stopped giving orders to Cilia, she's still fighting according to my orders. So we just watch and see. However, both of them are well-matched. It is likely they'll both die or both survive. Curse the organization for taking this precaution! All we can wait for is for either of them to succumb to sibling emotion," Gabriela said.

"Look, I know we're rather tired after sustaining their awakened forms for so long, but with my help, I know we can make Cilia awaken. No matter how powerful Cecil is, it is still no match for Cilia's awakened form. I've done this before—establishing a soul link with another persona without training, like with Clare. Although you and Mikaela trained for years with Cecil and Cilia, I believe I can act as Mikaela's substitute. Are you up for it?" Galatea asked.

Gabriela nodded and both of them closed their eyes.

Meanwhile, Cilia strained as she began to awaken. _Shit… I can deal with Cecil in my human form!_

"Hey, it's not fair, if one of us change, is it?" Celia complained.

"You know, with you concentrating, it's so very easy to kill you." Merissa had crept up on Galatea and Gabriela. They gasped, and stiffened. Momentarily, Cilia's straining decreased.

"You!" Serafiel ran to the place where Merissa was, but she's long gone. Although individually Serafiel's speed is faster than Merissa, but Merissa's acute sense could tell her incoming from the wind and atmosphere around her. Besides, Merissa's talent is at her quick reflexes too.

"You two will have your hands full just catching me—Ah!" Merissa clutched at her head. Serafiel looked at her in confusion, suspecting a trap, but Miria charged. Merissa nearly did not notice it, and Miria managed to cut off some strands of her hair.

Merissa responded by leaping backwards while swiping her claymore at Miria, opening a reddish wound at Miria's stomach. Miria collapsed promptly.

It was Erica. Helpless, watching from the sidelines, she did the only thing she could—intefere Merissa's thinking by bombarding the current warriors' heads with noisy messages to incapacitate her. However, it had backfired. Merissa had anticipated this. Although young, Merissa had an uncanny ability to think in one direction full steam, kinda like Priscilla. She won't hear any objections now.

"You think you pathetic little trick would work?" Merissa sneered.

"Miria!" Serafiel held her.

Miria pushed her away. "Go. Don't worry about me. Forget me. Use all your strength to take her head."

"Felicia, take care of Miria!" Serafiel shouted.

Felicia rushed to her side, but there was nothing she could do as she is only useful at attaching wounds or big injuries. Miria's injury, although wasn't deep, was wide. If she got up and fight, it would worsen. Her whole stomach could be torn and her guts might fall out.

"Sorry, but I'm too busy to help you," Galatea said through gritted teeth. "It all depends on your own strength now. Although you are an offensive type, but you've half-awakened, so you should be alright."

_Why… what's wrong with me? Why doesn't she react to my noisy messages? Galatea, Felicia and Gabriela are busy, Miria is injured, and Serafiel can't deal with Merissa on her own. I must do something… why is my feet rooted to the ground? I'm scared… I'm so scared. Faced with a monstrous power weaker only than Teresa and Priscilla, there is no way I can do anything. Now I'm neither offensive nor defensive, and my only unique ability doesn't work. What can I do?_

"You know, numbers 2 to 5 could not scratch Teresa. So what makes you, a mere number 3, so confident? I'm really sick and disgusted of your childish stupid acts," Merissa ranted on.

"What? What have I done?" Serafiel asked.

Merissa continued her soliloquy. "You killed Jamie! You killed Ylene! And now I will kill you!"

"What? No wait, I didn't…" Serafiel did not have time to finish her sentence before Merissa ran and chopped off her right arm!

"Aaargh!" Her sword clattered to the floor as she used her left arm to stop the blood. Merissa casually destroyed her right arm.

"You're evil… I will kill you…"

"Not good, she's losing her mind…" Miria punched the ground. _I can't do anything, not in this state. Can't move, can't run._

Felicia ran forwards and chopped off her own right arm, and immediately attached it to Serafiel. Serafiel relaxed and released her youki to reattach her arm. "You know it won't work, I have many limbs to spare," Felicia said.

"Serafiel, to your left!" Erica suddenly shouted. Serafiel opened her eyes and "teleported" instantly, clutching Felicia. Merissa had been aiming for her left arm. Thanks to Erica, who sensed it.

_Even though she's about the strongest non-Awakened Being right now, she's not as strong as Priscilla or Teresa. However, her vast amounts of youki also means that it's really easy to predict her moves. In fact, the more agitated she gets, and the more youki she releases, the easier it is to predict. However, there is one catch. If she awakens, then there's nearly no one in the world now who could stop her. She'd be like another Priscilla, going on the rampage and what not._

"Impossible… how can you sense me!" Merissa raged. She was not thinking

clearly. Instead of reducing her youki level, she increased them. Her eyes turned golden and catlike as her face and body contorts. Her muscles on legs and arms grew bigger, and her face more youma-like. Her teeth sharpened and lengthened, veins popping out of her skin.

"Galatea, is she—" Miria choked.

"Not yet, she is just at fifty percent," Galatea replied.

Fiifty percent is enough. Great blast of wind blew across the ground, blowing the men in black a few metres backwards. Cecil and Cilia, both in human forms were straining against it.

"I will kill you, all of you! And the pretty dolls in black! I will kill everyone! Mua ha ha ha ha!" Merissa laughed.

"I won't let you…" Miria painstakingly dragged herself up. "After all we've done, our fight for freedom… from oppression… I won't let you destroy everything just for your own gains!"

_Well, if she destroys everything, then the war will stop. At any rate, I won't interfere. _The Dragon Princess remained behind.


	37. Extra Scene: First Job

CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE: EXTRA SCENE: FIRST JOB

_(Flashback) _

_A man in black watched casually as a long haired warrior chopped up some youmas easily and quickly._

"_A nice warrior you got there, Rubel," another man said. "Is she invincible or what? Ever since she received her symbol, she had never been injured. She's been practicing real hard too, we heard."_

"_She's not invincible, but she IS pretty unique. She fights without fear, without any thought. Just in for the kill, yet she does not delight in it. She's like the Ultimate Killing Machine, you could say. For the purpose of killing, she had finetuned her technique of striking from afar and that speed…" Rubel mused._

"_So, are you going to promote her? Her rank of number 45 is most undeserving…"_

"_Maybe. She will get a single digit's rank. But not number 1. Never number 1. Number 3 is the most she can go," Rubel commented._

"_Well, most people would kill to be number 1. But number 3 is good enough, for just a youma-slayer."_

"_You got a mission in Rabona. An awakened being, a former number 3. However, claymores are not allowed to enter. That's why we've sent you. You could run so fast that none would see you. So we would not give you youki suppression pills either. So get in and get out quick." A man in black said to Serafiel._

_ "Rabona? The holy city? I've heard of it," Alvin said._

_ "Alvin, hold on to me," Serafiel said abruptly._

_ "Eh?" 'Why would she say that? She had never allowed me to touch her before.' "Alright," Alvin tentatively wrapped his arms around Serafiel's stomach._

_ "Tighter. Don't fall off," Serafiel ordered._

_ Alvin closed his eyes. 'I wonder how it will feel like? Scary, I bet.'_

_ Serafiel, holding Alvin with one hand, ran at full speed. The organization door's gate broke down._

_ "Mattaku… Always so eager to be off," a man muttered. "Really, Rubel, you must teach her. We don't have the patience to always repair the doors."_

_ "She just wants to get it done as soon as possible so she can get back to killing normal youmas. She does not like killing anything else," Rubel said._

_ Serafiel ran, and after five minutes, they were there. Serafiel ran so fast that all the guards at the big gate only noticed a blur and a tremendous blast of wind. Serafiel ran to a dark alley and stopped. Alvin noted in awe that she was not even panting._

_ "You will go find a inn and pay for a room. I'll watch from the roofs to see _

_where you are staying. After I finished the job, I will come back to fetch you." Serafiel threw some gold bars at Alvin. Alvin, having had much practice, caught them briefly. He nodded and ran off. Serafiel stood and watched him for a bit, before running away to the Grand Cathedral. She had a meeting with the priest there._

_As before, the guards did not notice her. After running into the inner sanctuary, she hid in the shadows, observing a priest who was praying alone. "Kami sama, onegai. People are being found dead on the streets with their guts eaten. It is the work of a youma. We did not tell the public for fear of panic. Please answer our call for help. Thank you."_

"_I've come, from the land of Sutafu… Bearing the Holy name of Rimuto, to answer your prayer," Serafiel said._

_The priest jumped. "You… when did you arrive?"_

"_I've just come to announce my arrival. The mission will be completed in a few minutes time. I do not think I need to report back. Jya, mata." Serafiel jumped out of a window and onto a roof._

"_Just what is she…" the priest whispered. "She's barely human… A silver-eyed witch in the flesh… I wonder if it is a mistake to hire her…"_

_ 'Now… where is the Awakened Being…' Serafiel closed her eyes and searched. 'She must not be hiding her youki because she thought that no one would be sent after her. And for a number 3, her youki is likely to be huge that no matter how far away I should be able to sense her'. Serafiel opened her eyes and looked in around. Suddenly, two men were in front her._

_ "We're really getting too old for this, Galk," the shorter man said._

_ "True, you're in your fourties, Sid, and I'm in my fifties," the taller man said. He had a weather beaten, scarred face. Sid had a cocky grin._

_ "So, another claymore, eh? What number are you now?" Sid asked._

_ 'Eh? Did the organization send another claymore?' "There's no need for you to know," Serafiel said coldly._

_ "And so bold, too. In broad daylight, on a rooftop, not even bothering with disguises or turning your eyes into a normal colour. You must be quite powerful, perhaps one of the top 10?" Sid cajoled._

_ 'I have no time for this.' Serafiel turned and ran towards the direction where she sensed the youki._

_ "Not so fast!" Sid knew claymores were fast, but she… While Clare would take about three seconds to disappear from you, Serafiel was gone in less than a second. "What on earth was she? And why was a claymore being called for, Galk?"_

_ "I have no idea," Galk said, mystified._

_ Serafiel tracked the Awakened Being until twilight. It was very sneaky, but finally Serafiel followed it to a dark alley. It took the human form of a 'lady of the night', feeding on the entrails of a little girl. It heard the sound of Serafiel's sabatons against the cobbled floor, and turned its head. Not bothering to wipe away the blood on its lips, it leered._

_ "Well, well, only one person? The organization is really looking down on the former number 3," it said cockily. Suddenly, it extended its fingers. Serafiel leapt up and dodged. Serafiel unsheathed her sword and swung it in an arc at the claws._

_ "Huh? You miss!" it said delightedly. To her shock, her claws were chopped off anyway. 'Impossible! She clearly is too far away to cut me! Unless… what mysteries does this lone warrior harbour?'_

_ "I told you, all resistance is futile. All that's left is to kill you quickly." Serafiel said. Ruthlessly, and safely from a distance, she continues to use her specialty and chop its limbs. "You're an offensive type, and thus slicing you piece by piece… is the most effective way after all."_

_ "What the hell are you! Tell me, what number are you!"_

_ "Number 45."_

_ "You're lying! Wait, don't kill me! I got info—" Its sentence was cut off by the gurgling of blood that came spurting out of its neck._

_ Serafiel heard the sound of many footsteps and guessed that the soldiers from before had came to investigate the commotion. Sheathing her sword, she ran away. She jumped into Alvin's room by the window. He was sitting on a chair, asleep, but woke up upon hearing the impact._

_ "You're not resting?" he asked._

_ "Let's go. There's no reason for me to stay here any longer."_

_ By the time the soldiers got to the alley, all they saw were several dismembered body parts._


	38. ES: What Happened In Ten Years Time

CHAPTER THIRTY SIX: EXTRA SCENE: WHAT HAPPENED IN TEN YEARS TIME

"I feel great!" In the mornings, only one person is in a perky mood: Felicia. Maybe it's because of her healing abilities, but she does tend to recover from hangovers sooner than most.

"Shut up." Miria chucked a beer bottle at Felicia's head. She missed.

"Although I appreciate the monthly partying where Sid will supply us with a wheelbarrow of beer, it just gives me the most splitting headache," Galatea grunted. "Not as bad as Miria's, of course."

"Shut up! You're supposed to be a nun too!" Miria said.

"Yeah, and you're the great level-headed leader, who surprisingly, can't hold her liquor!" Galatea retorted back.

"What? You're not really a nun, but I'm really a level-headed leader!" Miria shouted.

"You're a real party animal. Who was the one who sang "Danzai no Hana" until two in the morning?" Galatea teased.

Miria blushed. "Fine, I know I'm not the best singer, but I was drunk!"

"Which brings us back to the question, why were you drunk in the first place?" Galatea asked.

"Oh, stop it, you two," Merissa admonished. "We need you to cooperate and lead us, not argue.

"Where's the rest of the people?" Miria asked.

"Serafiel's off hunting because I told her I was hungry. Um, Pearlyn was practically glued to the floor, she did not want to get up. Felicia is doing acrobatics, Erica, Lenore and Ciara went to a lake to bathe to freshen up. As for Ylene, she's off emo-ing."

"So? What's the point of leading just like, three people?" Miria's head lolled back to rest on her sword's pommel. "Wake me up when they're back."

The previous day…

"Miria, I've baked a cake!" Lenore announced.

"You did?" Merissa salivated. Like Helen, she likes to eat nonstop.

"Why?" Miria asked.

"Because you found out that it's the anniversary where your coup failed?" Ciara asked. She's not a very diplomatic talker.

"What? No! You don't bake cakes for that! Besides, how would you know that?" Lenore asked.

"Well, I found out from Galatea," Merissa explained.

"The cake, the cake!" Merissa clamoured.

"Wait, I was getting to it. It is actually Ylene, my favourite leader's birthday! No offense to you, Miria," Lenore said.

"Uh, Lenore, you forgot the candles. And presents," Merissa quipped.

"Oh yeah, but why should I bring the presents? I baked the cake already!" Lenore complained, going off in search of sticks.

While they were not looking, Merissa ate the cake. She practically swallowed it hole. _This cake tastes funny. Oh well, who cares._

"Where's the cake?" Lenore asked when she got back.

"Huh? Isn't Merissa taking care of—" Miria stopped in mid-sentence. "Uh oh. She won't do that, will she?"

"Do what?" Ciara asked.

They ignored her. "Oh no!" Lenore understood. "Let's find her quick."

They pulled everyone out to make them all look for Merissa. All except for Ylene, because it's her birthday, and Galatea, because she's blind. Lenore, Ciara and Miria in one group, Serafiel, Pearlyn, Felicia, Erica in another. After wandering around, they found Merissa spastically spasming. "Oh no! Maybe it's because of the nuts, soil, herbs and termite nest I used baking the cake!" Lenore gasped.

"Eew, you put all that?" Ciara wrinkled her nose. "I'm glad the cake wasn't for me."

"What, I wasn't baking it to eat. It's just supposed to look good to provide a fond memory so Ylene can think back on. Besides, since when have you known that I can actually cook? Cooking's more Felicia's thing," Lenore defended herself.

"Then why don't you let Felicia cook?" Ciara asked.

"Girls, stop arguing. What shall we do with Merissa now?" Miria asked.

"I hope she doesn't get anything worse than a stomach ache," Ciara said.

"What if she awakens due to the pain?" Lenore asked.

They looked at each other. "A number 1 awakening right here is not a joke. Not just because she could kill us, but the organization warriors can sense us," Miria said.

"What shall we do, Miria nee san?" Lenore asked.

"Waah, Miria, I'm so scared! Save me!" Ciara held on tightly to Miria.

"Stop it." Miria shrugged Ciara's hands off. "Let's take a look at her condition first."

They stepped warily closer. Upon inspection, they saw Merissa had quietened somewhat, and was now foaming at the mouth.

"Is she dead?" Ciara asked.

"Don't be stupid, a number 1 dying from food poisoning is the dumbest thing ever," Lenore said.

"Who are you?" Merissa opened her eyes. She looked around warily. "You're youmas! I will kill you!" She hacked her sword at Lenore. Lenore was too slow and got cut.

"!#$%^&*!" Lenore swore. Miria and Ciara looked at her in shock.

"Well, it's your fault in the first place. Besides, you're a defensive type, so no worries," Ciara smiled.

Next, Merissa attacked Miria. Only to discover it was her mirage. Where was Miria? Well, clubbing Merissa on the back of her head with her sword.

"What are you doing, Miria nee san?" Lenore asked.

"We'll bring her back first, then discuss what to do next," Miria sighed.

"We should tell her we're not youmas. Erica, bombard her head with peaceful music," Pearlyn ordered. "I will help keep her youki in check, together with Galatea. Lenore could help too.

"What's peaceful? Um, koko made aruitemo owari ga mienai, kako no kioku wo michizureni—" Erica sang.

"No! Shut up, you sound horrible!" Pearlyn shrieked. "And no, that doesn't constitute as peaceful music.

"Let's see… who among us have a good voice?" All eyes turned to look at Miria, who brought up the question. "Me?"

"Well, you sang in _Claymore-Intimate Persona_," Serafiel pointed out.

"But so did Galatea!" Miria protested.

"I didn't really sing, I was overwhelmed by the male rapper. Besides, your voice is more suited to singing peaceful songs," Galatea said.

"Fine. But here's the thing… I forgot the lyrics," Miria said sheepishly.

"You what?" They yelled. "How could you forget something you wrote?"

"Hey, it's a long time ago alright? It's not like I kept on singing my own songs

while Galatea and me were hiding," Miria snapped. "So you'd have to make do with Danzai no Hana."

"I guess it's peaceful enough," Lenore said doubtfully.

"Yeah, at least the beginning," Ciara agreed.

"How many times do I have to sing this?" Miria asked.

Galatea shrugged. "Over and over, until she wakes up."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Miria accused.

"So what if I am?" Galatea asked back.

"What do we do?" Felicia asked.

"Enjoy the show!" Ciara grinned.

So that's why, after a round of beers and a couple of encores, Miria yelled her throat raw singing Danzai no Hana. Good news is, Merissa forgot about everything. Bad news is, nobody celebrated Ylene's birthday. And everybody got a hangover.

"Guys, I'm sorry this happened because of my birthday," Ylene said. Everybody ignored her. Ciara, Lenore and Erica were fighting over who looks best in black, Serafiel was off trying to ignore this silly business, Felicia was actually cooking, Galatea was cheering Miria on, Pearlyn was clapping. Ylene was the only sane one left.


	39. ES: Bad Hair Day

CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN: EXTRA SCENE: BAD HAIR DAY

"Hey Pearlyn, you're really pretty, and your hair is unique, but I'm wondering, why is your hair like that? I mean, my hair is full of bouncy curls because I aim to be as beautiful as Teresa of the Faint Smile," Ciara mused. For a claymore, she really cared about beauty. So much so that she bathes every day and even had a comb. IN that aspect, she is best friends and rival with Galatea, who also values her looks above all and both are striving to be the most beautiful claymore.

"Well, I chose thise haircut because it's really unique. But, um, actually, there's a reason why I even thought of this hairstyle," Pearlyn said sheepishly.

_Flashback. As a trainee, Pearlyn was battling another fellow trainee for a swordsmanship test. When she was young, pearlyn had long hair._

"_Swipe!" Suddenly, the claymore was aimed at her head! Pearlyn scrambled to dodge, but as you know, any sudden movements will be accompanied by the slow flowing of your hair. Pearlyn could only watch as the claymore cut half of her hair. So, she had the absurb look of half short-half long hair._

"_You!" Pearlyn marched furiously towards her adversary. The other girl trembled and her sword fell out of her hands. Pearlyn grabbed her by the neck, holding her up._

"_I'll kill you! You cut my hair!" She yelled._

"_Sorry… Pearlyn!" the girl squeaked. The trainees all knew how dangerous Pearlyn could be when she was angry._

"_Hey, it's alright, Pearlyn." Another trainee came, her hair in two plaits that reached to her hip. "You actually look quite good in that hairstyle."_

"_Really?" Pearlyn reached up to touch her hair. "It's just… what a pity my hair, which I've grown for so long, is gone in such a stupid fashion. What would you feel if your hair got chopped off, Andromeda?"_

_To everyone's surprise, Andromeda took Pearlyn's claymore from her hand and chopped off her hair. Two braids fell down, lying on the ground like ropes._

"_Andromeda, what are you doing?" Pearlyn asked._

"_Well, I'm thinking, since you had to cut your hair, I guess I'll cut mine too, so we can both share our misery." Andromeda smiled. "Besides, it's time for a change of hairstyles, and short hair is easier to take care of anyway."_

"_Hey, Serafiel!" Andromeda called to a short haired trainee. She walked towards them._

"_Whoa, what happened?" Serafiel asked, looking from Pearlyn to Andromeda._

"_We cut our hair, how do we look?" Andromeda asked brightly._

"_Um, good?" Serafiel asked in confusion._

"_Hey, does she need to cut her hair too?" Andromeda asked Pearlyn._

"_Well, her hair is short in the first place," Pearlyn said. "Then what are you going to do about your hair? Come on, since we're all having different hairstyles, you have to change too!"_

"_Huh? What does it matter?" Serafiel asked._

"_Grow it, then. Grow it. I want to see how you'd look with long hair," Andromeda said seriously._

"Oh, nothing. It's nothing," Pearlyn said to Ciara. _It'll be a secret among the three of us._


	40. ESA Day In The Life Of A Dragon Princess

CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT: EXTRA SCENE: A DAY IN THE LIFE OF A DRAGON PRINCESS

The Princess Yvaine was the only daughter of the royal family. This is because since everyone were dragon kins, they tend to live lives up to three hundred. So, each dragon kin could only start laying eggs at 50. Besides, each egg takes about two years to hatch. After that, from baby whelpling to teenager takes only two years, adults take five, and after a hundred into middle age.

Normal dragon kins look like humans, they rarely have wings and are rather small, like two meters only. What sets them about is their scales and hard hide. Depending on your dragon, you have different colours. Hydras have a blue sheen, Long a golden colour, Wyverns a silver sheen, Drakes an earthern tone, and Wryms a bright red.

Only the royal family include dragon kins who can completely change into their true form—that of a dragon and return back.

Yvaine was the daughter of the King of Dragon Kins. When she was born, the whole nation rejoiced as they saw how powerful she was.

Being a celebrity AND important person, Yvaine has a tiring schedule. Dragon kins are carnivorous, and they need to eat often. They rarely sleep except during winter.

_2 am-Meeting with my father to discuss about our current state of affairs._

_4 am-Meet the press. Inform the public about our plans to deal with the organization's Ultimate Weapons-controllable awakened beings._

_5 am-A tour with our laboratory, where we are producing state of the technology fire missiles._

_6 am-Discuss with Rubel about what is going on over in that small lab._

_7 am-Hunting for food, then breakfast _

_9 am-Practicing my powers with the Grand Vizier._

_11 am-History lessons about the Great Hundred Year War between the humans and the Dragon Kins._

_1 pm-Hunting for more food. _

_3 pm-Learn about the history of awakened beings. Case study-Priscilla._

_5 pm-Free time to fly around, surveying our territory._

_6 pm-Bath time._

_7 pm-Royal banquet. Feasting with the Duke of Channel, he seems gorgeous._

_8 pm-Rubel sent me a painting of Alvin, Titania's handler. He said he might get Alvin on our side. Mmn, how scrumptious. When this is over, maybe I'll marry a human._

_9 pm-Lesson on how a princess should behave with mum __ Boring._

_11 pm-Lessons on how to fight with Awakened Beings, with the samples that Rubel managed to smuggle over from the island._

_1 am-Analyzing the best way to defeat an awakened being, with Rubel._


	41. ES: Fake Handler

CHAPTER THIRTY NINE: EXTRA SCENE: FAKE HANDLER

A man in his middle ages was standing in the middle of the forest. He was dressed in black, with sunglasses and a hat. In front of him is a young man, who is really large and tall. He is wearing animal hide, and a youma's head was in his arms. Beside him was a little girl, barely nine, wearing an armour reminiscent of that of claymores.

"Are you sure it's fine, papa?" The young man asked. "What if the claymores find out?"

"Shut up, you moron. What do you know about claymores? Where I lived, 3 claymores came and stayed for one whole week before leaving for the mountains (note—the job in the town of Lido, where Miria, Deneve, Helen and Clare went). So, I took a long good look at their armour and sword, and replicated them from memory. Hey, missy, you look good," the old man grinned at the little girl.

She trembled as tears fell down from her eyes. "But, papa, I don't have silver eyes! I'm so scared! What if there's a real youma?"

The old man slapped her hard. "Shut up! I told you, we'd wait until the youma was dead, then I'd step up to collect money. You'd just be around so it looks like I'm the real handler. Besides, your eyes are gray. You're short, and you don't really have to look anyone in the eye. Just look menacing. The symbol you're wearing is that of the leader of the 3 claymores last time (Miria's). The rest of your armour, I pieced together from dead claymores. I personally salvaged the leftovers from the war in Pieta. Looks like all were dead. I chose the smallest sized ones, but apparently they still hang off you. Hmm. The sword is made from paper too, but as long as you don't use it, they won't notice. Well, let's go then!"

Meanwhile, a real claymore was surveying the lands nearby. She had just finished her mission, and was now waiting for her handler. Just then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a fellow warrior walking out of the forest. With her was a man in black.

_That must be her handler. Weird, but why is another warrior in the same vincinity as me? Normally there's one of us assigned to each region of the continent. Some get killed and some get added, so our numbers fluctuate. Basically, there's one for each region. Paburo's my region. Besides, she seems pretty young. We rarely let young girls become warriors unless they're really good, or we're short on numbers. Well we're not, but I don't recognize her. If it's the first case I should recognize her as a fellow single digit. Better keep an eye on her._

The old man strode imperiously into the town. Everyone stopped and turned to look at the little girl.

_Another claymore?_

_But we just had one yesterday!_

_She's young… she must be so strong…_

_And scary._

"Well, where's the gold in payment for the youma slayed yesterday?" the old man demanded.

"Oh, you're the suspicious man in black." The thought dawned on the people gathered.

"Oh, here's the money." The village leader handed the old man a bag of gold bars.

"Hmph. At least you paid up." the old man walked around, the girl trotting behind him.

_Why did he came here for the fees Ermita is supposed to collect? Is there some mistake? No… he must not be a real handler after all. If the warrior beside him is one of us, she would be able to sense my youki. Come on, if anyone senses the youki of number 2, they would be pretty surprised. _

So, the warrior released her youki to the point of 50%. However, she saw that the girl have no reactions whatsoever.

_If she can't even sense my youki at such near distance and even when I released so much of it… how can the organization even let her pass the test? Something's wrong. Gotta find her._

The warrior stopped releasing her youki and just ran towards the girl.

"Dad, I need to pee," the little girl said.

"What?" The old man asked in annoyance. "Alright, hurry up then. I'll wait for you here." He indicated to the path, while the girl moved into a dense thicket of trees.

Suddenly, she felt the cold feel of metal on her neck as someone jumped out from the trees and had her claymore at the girl's throat.

"Don't move, or I'll slit your throat," a feminine voice rang out. She sounded pleasant.

"P-p-please don't kill me!" the girl begged.

"I can tell right away that you are not one of us. First, you do not have silver eyes. Next, I can sense no youki from you. Even if you are purposely suppressing it, even I should be able to sense it. Speak. Why are you dressed like us, who'se the man in black?" the warrior asked. Sensing the girl was not a threat, she casually sheathed her sword. She took a further look at the girl, and then froze.

_That… symbol… Phantom Miria's?_

"Tell me now where you got that symbol. If it's anything less than the truth, I won't hesitate to lope off your head." All the pleasantness of the warrior's voice was gone, as she glared at the girl.

Trembling, the girl nodded. "I'll tell you, I'll tell you." Relaxing, the warrior took her eyes off from the girl for a second, but when she turned back the girl was gone.

_Damn it… for all her youth, she's fast. And I can't sense her as she's not a warrior. These trees are so dense,there's so many places she could hide!_

The warrior gritted her teeth and took off, trying to track where the girl could have hidden. _If I find her… I'm going to wring her stupid neck_, she vowed.

The warrior heard a rustle behind her. She threw her claymore at the place. She heard the cry of a girl.

"Found… you." The warrior smirked. She strode to the hiding place of the girl. It seems the sword had grazed her cheek.

"Did you… know who killed Miria?" The warrior swore.

The girl kept quiet.

"Do you want me to slice your skin off, bit by bit, until you tell?" the warrior threatened menacingly.

"Stop! I don't know what you're talking about! I was made by the man to wear this! That man… is not my dad. He just takes in orphans and brings them up. My parents were killed by youmas when I was young. Ever since I can remember, the old man was there. I don't know his name, but we're forced to call him 'dad'. He makes us do things like begging to cheat people of money. He told me he saw this symbol when he was living in Paburo about thirty years ago, when 3 claymores visited the place." the girl stuttered.

_So, they do not know about Phantom Miria, after all. _"But why a claymore? Don't you know what will happen if a real handler found you? Although claymores are not supposed to kill humans, but I bet the handlers could. You'd be forced into debt. Every village will shun an enemy of the organization," the warrior said coldly.

"I'm sorry! But actually, I wouldn't mind becoming a real claymore. You learn how to kill monsters, look cool with your own sword. You don't age, you're strong… it can't be much worse than my life now," the girl said sadly.

_She's not a rich little miss playacting as warriors, that's for sure. _"What's your name, girl?" Mine's Pearlyn."

"Oh, I don't really have a name, but my dad calls me 'Missy'," the girl said.

"If you think being a warrior is pure glamour, you're wrong," Pearlyn said. "When our bodies became half monster half human, the pain was unbearable. We have to use our human intelligence to control our monster strength to survive. The human emotions and monster strength battle each other within… We also have what you people would faint if you see." Pearlyn ripped open her grey suit covering her navel area and showed her 'stigma' to Missy.

To her credit, Missy did not cringe or vomit or look away. She just stared at Pearlyn's eyes, and started crying.

"Scared, right? Told you it's not easy to become a one of us. If it's you you won't even last for a day. You'd better give up and continue living like a human. Anything's better than being us. To live as a human, and die as a human, that is the greatest thing anyone could have hoped for." Pearlyn smoothed her suit back in place.

Suddenly, Missy leapt up and hugged Pearlyn. Pearlyn's hands automatically leapt to her sword. "What are you… doing? Are you sick of living?"

Missy wept in a small voice, "Doesn't it… doesn't it hurt? It hurt, didn't it? It must still hurt."

"Yes, you're damn right it hurts. That's why," Pearlyn pushed Missy away, "Don't become like us. That is the one fate I would have wished for myself. Farewell, Missy."

Pearlyn walked away. _And now, it's time for me to teach the fake handler a lesson._

"You really took such a long time, Missy!" the old man raged when Pearlyn walked out of the trees, mistaking the tread of her sabatons for Missy's. "You little—"

He stopped when he saw Pearlyn. "Why… are you here? What hae you done to Missy?"

"Oh, you don't need to know. She's not your concern now," Pearlyn said calmly. "I want to know about you. Why are you dressed as a handler? Do you think we would not know? You've really sealed your death warrant."

"I'm sorry… I thought claymores could not kill humans?" the old man stammered.

"But that doesn't mean the handlers can't. They'll punish you so that nobody will ever try what you did again. By the time they're done with you, you might wish you're dead."

Just then, a man in black appeared. It looks like he's the real handler. "Pearlyn, well well, what have we here? Another handler?" the man laughed.

"Ermita, I'll leave him to you." Just then, Missy reappeared.

"Missy?" the old man yelled.

"From now on…" Missy stuttered as she clenched her hands. I want NOTHING to do with you!"

"What? Have you forgotten who brought you up?" the old man made to beat her. Pearlyn easily stopped his hands, and lifted him up by his neck.

"I told you, she's not your concern now." She threw him at Ermita's feet. "Come with me, Missy."

The two of them went to a secluded place. Pearlyn took out a bag full of gold bars and threw it at Missy. "There. My payments for two years. It should be enough to tide you over until you grew up. Buy your own house, and grow crops. It should entitle you to live a happy life. Live on, Missy."

With that, the saga of the Fake Handler was concluded.


	42. ES: I Know What You Did Last Decade

CHAPTER FOURTY: EXTRA SCENE: I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST DECADE

Like Miria, Clare, and the others, the new rebels had to stay in hiding. But unlike Clare and the others, the organization knew of their existence, and they can't stay in one place for long. They had to keep moving.

Sometimes it seems like one long fun camp, where Merissa would roast apples a la Helen style, Ciara, Pearlyn and Galatea chatting about hairstyles, Felicia cooking more 'nutritious' stuff, Ylene, Lenore and Miria taking care of the more practical stuff like clean places to sleep, and water supply, Erica 'emo-ing', and Serafiel standing guard. Other times, they will think back on their nostalgic past. True, a claymore's life is not fun or nice. There should only be a painful past… but somehow they can only remember the happy times. Training together with each other… fighting together… back to back against impossible odds… dying for each other… killing your best friend… fonds memories indeed. For Miria and Galatea, seeing Erica again was just like having Clare with them again. Erica barely remembers them however, becase she was too young at that time. Nonetheless, she kept on bugging Miria and Galatea to tell them anecdotes of Clare's adventures—such as in 'The Witch's Maw', 'The Slashers', 'The North War' etc. Serafiel and Pearlyn just thought about Andromeda, Merissa thought about Jamie…

As for Ciara and Lenore, they were young and were thus treated as spoilt brats. Nonetheless, the harsh life mellowed Ciara's frivolity and hardened Lenore's optimism. Erica became from an innocent scaredy cat like Clarice to a determined hardworking warrior like Clare.

She kept on begging Miria to let her go and kill Gabriela and Mikaela. Each time she sneaked out, Galatea would find her and bring her back. Sometimes Miria just tied her up.

"If I let you go out it's death! You can't even kill a normal awakened being, it's true you have no experience. The episode with Beth of the North is just a recon mission," Miria would scold.

"Then teach me!" Erica yelled.

"If they had only used a normal youma, then you'd be an ordinary warrior. Instead, you're ¼ warrior, 1/8 youma at best. Your youki is not enough to master my mirage or Merissa's Disintegration technique or Ylene's Image Tracker. With a limit on youki, you can't even accelerate healing. The most you can do is sense youki like Clare and Galatea, and align youki," Miria said.

"No, that's defensive skills! I want to learn powerful offensive skills!"

"You mean like Serafiel? Well, I suppose if you are as powerful as her, you at least won't die straight away when facing Mikaela. Fine, Serafiel, you're now in charge of teaching Erica."

Thus, Serafiel was forced to shoulder the burden of teaching Erica. Serafiel was already annoyed that she couldn't do what she want—kill youmas. _It's bad enough that I'm in hiding, but now i have to teach someone too? But the worst thing is that my skills can't be taught. They're extreme speed and strength, honed only by years of training and exercising. You must have patience. Erica is like Clare, eager and impatient. Calm on the surface, but fiery underneath._

"Hey, Serafiel, there must be some secret technique you're not telling me," Erica panted as she tried to keep up with Serafiel. "What exactly is your technique about? It can't be just running all day and lifting weights."

"Determination."

Erica rolled her eyes. "That's so cliché. Anything else?"

"Look, it's not about my stamina. Truth be told, I can't maintain this speed for more than 10 minutes. But there's no need to. I can cover in 1 second the distance people need 1 hour. It's just that I run _really _fast. As for my sword strength, just

focus all your determination and hatred on your opponent and swing as hard as you can. The impact on the air molecules will bombard your opponent. If you want some glamourising technique, learn the Rotator sword or invent a new technique. Clare learnt the Windcutter in 7 years. Perhaps you could in 10 years."

"I don't have the time! If I wait too long, they'll just get stronger!" Erica moaned.

"Let me fight you, Serafiel. Like how you made me fight with Samantha last time to 'test' your theory. I want to see how far I am measured against you. Like Miria said, you can beat Mikaela, but not Gabriela. So I want to know how I've improved. I'm stronger. I'm warning you, I'm like Clare. A sleeping dragon resides inside me. So I'm stronger than I look, I'm volatile. If you awaken a sleeping dragon you'll die. So get in as much blows as you can while I'm—"

While Erica was rambling, Serafiel had apparently decided to take her up on her offer. She just ran behind Erica and chopped off both her arms in one second.

"Aaaaargh!" Erica cried as her eyes widened. Blood gushed out from her shoulders as she fell to the ground. "That hurts!"

She watched in shock as Serafiel destroyed her arms. "Hey! What did you do that for? Let me join them back!"

"You wanted to see me serious in action, well you got what you want. That's me. You won't even last a second against Mikaela. Besides, you think she'd stand around and wait for you to reattach your arms? Grow your own now. That'd teach you now to challenge people stronger than you without further thought," Serafiel said calmly.

"Um, I can't grow them anymore," Erica panicked.

"Why not? You're a defensive type, aren't you?"

"Not anymore. I stopped wanting to live and just wanted revenge. So I'm halfway to offensive," Erica said glumly.

"What? But you have the strengths of neither and weakness of both! Unable to regenerate, yet lacking offensive strength…"  
"Yeah, I really regret becoming offensive _before _I am ready. So how? Once these wounds close, I can't do anything!" Erica yelled. "It's all your fault!" she cried at Serafiel.

Serafiel flinched. She felt guilty. _What would Miria do if she learnt that I had injured Erica to this extent? It's true that I tried to help Erica, and I didn't know that she's not defensive anymore, but… Miria asked me to teach Erica, not to chop off her arms. _"Don't worry, let's find Felicia asap. It's near dusk now, she must be at the campsite cooking. Let's go!"

Without further ado, Serafiel carried an unconscious Erica and ran back to the campsite.

"Koko made aruitemo, owari ga mienai, kako no kioku wo michizureni~" Felicia was singing along as she roasted some potatoes together with pork cubes. Earlier on, Serafiel had gone hunting and brought back a wild boar, while Felicia looked for wild herbs and plants. Being a vegetarian, that's all she ate. _I wonder when Serafiel and Erica would be back from their training… If they don't cime back soon, there's not gonna be much food left._

Suddenly, she saw Serafiel stomping towards her. She had her sword in her hand and there's blood on her clothes.

"Gosh, Serafiel, what happened? Where's Erica?" Felicia asked.

Without a word, Serafiel chopped off both her arms in quick succession. The pot of food that Felicia was cooking fell to the floor with a clatter. What's worse, blood splattered into them.

"Hey! That !#$%^&* hurts! Why did you do that for? And you made me

drop my pot without warning. Now what are the others going to eat? Look, the food's all dirty. You could at least have warned me!" Felicia grumbled, more concerned about the food than her arms, which had already grown out.

Serafiel grabbed her arms and ran away, where a still hysterical but awake Erica was lying. "Here, I got Felicia's arms. Connect them now."

Erica began to close her eyes but then Serafiel suddenly stopped her. "What? I gotta do it soon or the wounds would clot!" Erica complained.

"Um, you got the wrong arms on your shoulders," Serafiel explained.

"Oh." Erica blushed. She exchanged the arms and rejoined them.

After that, they went back to the campsite, where an irate Merissa was arguing with Felicia why there's no food.

"And it's cause of her—that arm chopping maniac!" Felicia shouted.

"Oh, Serafiel." Miria suddenly appeared at Serafiel's side. "I know what you did." And she suddenly launched herself at Serafiel. "Erica asked me to avenge her."

And thus a battle and running at high speeds began.


	43. ES: The Adventures Of Ciara And Lenore

CHAPTER FORTY ONE: EXTRA SCENE: THE ADVENTURES OF CIARA AND LENORE

After they had passed the test and became full-fledged warriors, Ciara, Lenore and Erica were so close that they went everywhere together. They made their handlers give them missions in the same vicinity. Thus, the handlers were very irritated because not only could they not do their job well as they cared too much about being together, it also took a long time for them to complete their jobs. They also sometimes ganged up on a youma together, giving the public the wrong impression that all claymores are so weak they need 3 of them to kill a youma.

"Something must be done about those weaklings, Rubel!" a man in black in a throne boomed.

Rubel bowed. "Yes, Rimuto. I'll send them on a mission of no return." _Just like how I sent your predecessor, Clare, to die in Paburo._

"Your mission this time is to take on a Voracious Eater. The target is in Toulouse. I trust the three of you will go together? As you know, Voracious Eaters are simply long-lived youmas of extreme power and appetite. They are youmas that have lived long and evolved. Three of you should be enough to kill it." _Although it is actually an Awakened Being, and there's no way 3 warriors in the 40s could defeat them, even if there is a single digit. Clare's descendent or not._

"Hey, isn't it weird that Rubel let us go off so easily?" Erica asked. "Usually he'll grumble and complain before letting us grudgingly off.

"True. Maybe they're simply used to it," Ciara said.

"I don't think so. Something's amiss. I remember someone once saying that hunting parties for Voracious Eaters always have someone who's in the single digits. The others are in the 10s and 20s—rarely in the 30s," Lenore, the wiser one of the group, said.

"Well, maybe this Voracious Eater is a really weak one," Ciara clarified.

"At any rate, let's keep a look out. I'll be your leader for this mission," Lenore said.

"Why? I'm higher than you!" Ciara complained. "Besides, you're always the leader. So unfair."

Erica just smiled. Her friends are always arguing about who's the leader.

Lenore was unfazed. "So what if you're higher? A good leader has to strategize and plan."

"Are you saying I'm dumb?"

The debate continued.

Soon, the three stopped at a cave. "We'll spend the night here. The target should be close by. This'll probably be the last time we get to rest. Eat, sleep, do as you like," Lenore said.

Early the next morning, the three of them got ready and left. After walking for a while, they came to a canyon. A woman was waiting for them there.

"What the—" Ciara said.

"Hello there! I've been waiting for you claymores," the woman shouted and waved at them.

Ciara glanced at him in disbelief. "Who's that?" she asked Lenore.

"It's great you came so quickly. I'll lead you the rest of the way. Follow me." The woman turned to go.

_Something's wrong. _Erica knew that the moment she saw the woman. Ever since she passed the test, her youki perception skill had improved by leaps and bounds. Even though she was suppressing her youki, she could still feel her. _She's the Voracious Eater! It's a trap! _Just as Erica leapt away, Lenore swung her sword at the woman. Inconceivably, she managed to dodge and leapt up onto the rocks high above them. Just as Erica and Ciara were looking at him, blood spurted from Lenore's shoulders as she collapsed weakly to the floor.

"Lenore!" Ciara shouted, running towards her.

As they helped her up, Lenore gasped weakly. "Our information was wrong… It was supposed to be a really weak Voracious Eater… But do they really think we can face something this powerful!?"

"What do you mean?" Ciara asked.

"Rubel… sent us here to die. There's no such things as Voracious Eaters. They are simply warriors who have passed their limits. Based on her youki, I can sense that this woman is at least a single digit," Erica said. _I'm supposed to feel scared, but I'm just…shocked. I didn't believe that Rubel would do this to us this quickly._

"I'm impressed that you managed to guess what is going on. I'd heard that you three are the lowest of the low. I am what is known as an Awakened Being. I am a former single digit, as you guessed correctly. Now, I will finish this!" The woman changed into her awakened form, a chimaera with many limbs and tentacles.

"What is this…?" All three of them just stared at her in shock.

"Run!" Lenore shouted. _In this situation, we don't stand a chance!_

However, their speed was no match for the Awakened Being. Erica was knocked unconscious by the Awakened Being's tail in just the 0.3 seconds it took for her to react. Simultaneously, Ciara and Lenore were bound and being strangled by the Awakened Being's tentacles.

"The one on the floor must be number 47, she has the weakest youki I've ever sensed. You two must be numbers 45 and 46. You're easy prey, but I'm bored. So, how should I tortue you two to death?" Tentacles sprang from the Awakened Being's back as they caressed the struggling Ciara and Lenore. "The more you struggle, the more painful it'd get."

Lenore was crying. _It's hopeless. This is the end. There's nothing I can do. This is true despair._

To her surprise, Ciara was laughing. A tentacle slapped her face. "What's so funny? Don't make fun of me!" the Awakened Being demanded.

"You're weak, aren't you? In fact, I'd say you're about number 9. Among the single digits, you're the weakest!"

"What… How did you know?" the Awakened Being asked. "Either way, I'm still better than you!"

"Normally, that should be true. However, the numbers do not represent an absolute ranking of power. I know you're probably the lowest among single digits because I've faced a really strong one before, and I won. I take it you've heard of what happened in the holy city of Rabona. Just last month, the former number 3 Awakened Being was killed. By a number 45 no less. Me," Ciara said.

"You? Impossible. If it was you I would have known from your youki. I heard of it from Riful, who tried to recruit her but found her corpse instead. How did you do it?" the Awakened Being asked.

"I might be number 45, but I have a secret technique. If you must know, it was the very same technique that defeated former number 2-Crimson Agatha long ago. A warrior saw it, experimented, and taught me. If it can defeat number 2 and 3 I have no doubt it would defeat you as well. I'd chop you into _little _pieces, you bitch!"

The Awakened Being looked on in fear. It hesitated, suddenly unsure of what to do. _A long haired woman who's number 45… that's the one in front of me. If what she says is true, then I don't stand a chance! _"Then why did you got caught so easily?" it demanded.

"Because I don't want to reveal my true self to my friends. However, you give me no choice. But, I'm not a cruel person. Even if I killed you, there's a chance my

friends will get injured. So I'm giving you a choice. Let us go now, and we'll spare you.

The Awakened Being must not be very bright, for she quickly let go and took off. Ciara and Lenore collapsed to the ground.

"Ciara, is it true? Did you really kill a former number 3 all by yourself?" Lenore asked.

"Of course not. I heard about it from my handler who was talking to Rubel. If I could do that, I'd be a single digit already. Thank goodness I'm such a genius. To cook up a credible story and act like the best actress… If it didn't buy it, I think we'd be dead by now," Ciara said quietly.

"That means there's a warrior somewhere who's obviously a single digit but still using your number to accomplish great deeds?" Lenore asked.

"Yes. And she just saved our lives, in a way. If I ever met her, I like to thank her."

Just then, Erica woke up. "What happened? Why are we alive? Where did it go?"

"I scared it away with my acting skills." Ciara winked at Lenore. "Believe it or not."

"Huh." Erica rubbed her head. "Either way, we lost our target. Rubel would be pissed."

When they went back to the organization safe and sound, Rubel stared at them open-mouthed. _Impossible! They made it out alive in one piece! _"So, the mission was a success?" Rubel asked in disbelief.

"We scared it away," Ciara said. "It was injured but we couldn't catch up to finish it."

"Well, it's probably just an ordinary youma. If it's really a Voracious Eater the dead ones would be you." Rubel turned and walked off.

"Shouldn't he be happy we're alive?" Ciara asked.

"No, I think he was hoping that we'd die," Lenore said.

"Well, then let's continue the adventures of Ciara and Lenore!" Erica put her arms around both Ciara and Lenore. "Don't worry." _Although I fear this is just the beginning. I know why he wanted us to die. But I don't care._


	44. The Final Battle Part Two

CHAPTER FORTY TWO: THE FINAL BATTLE PART TWO

Merissa's black cloak flapped in the wind as she laughed maniacally, seemingly unable to control herself. Serafiel wanted to take advantage of that negligence and attack her, but Erica warned her to stay back, for Merissa was not unprepared.

Sporting a completely black armour, made of the same tough material as the claymores that every warrior carries (the sword has never being broken in all the battles, not even a dent), Merissa looked terrifying. She was given this armour because it was the only material that won't disintegrate when she unleashed her technique. Even the cloak and black shirt and pants worn inside are made of a stretchable fabric that can be stretched by its size multiplied a hundred times. As most claymores' armours were just made of regular steel, black armours were a rare sight. The tradition of black armours started in the case of Alicia and Beth, thus they were called Alicia the Black and so forth. However, it was not the first time black was used. For example, Helen (a warrior who could stretch her limbs) had worn the black stockings and gloves. Right now, the black armour is only given to the organization's number 1 or special twins. So, even though she's rebelled, Merissa is still clad in her black armour. In fact, for all soul link experiments, only four pairs have succeeded. Cecil, Cilia, Alicia, Beth, Amy, Nancy, and Sapphire.

"You can't defeat me, and you know it," Merissa gloated.

"What will you do after you've dashed all our hopes?" Serafiel spat. "I was wrong about you, I thought you were my friend. If I had known, I would not have rescued Ylene for you.

"You shut up!" Merissa was livid with rage. "Ylene does not need your help! She's stronger than any of you! If only numbers 2 to 5 did not exist. Ylene would be number 2, and she would not be sent on dangerous missions, and she would be contented and not rebel, and we could be together. So I'm gonna kill numbers 2 to 5 now."

_What? She's nuts. How can I possibly defeat her? _Serafiel looked hopelessly at Merissa. _I have never felt true despair before. Probably because I was obsessed with killing youmas, I was not scared of them._

"What are you looking at?" Cecil spat as Cilia gazed at Merissa. "Your true opponent is me."

Cilia merely smiled. "Strong as we are, if she awakens there's nobody who could stop her. Our battle will likely take very long, but against her we'll definitely lose. Unless we cooperate. Why don't we join together and synchronise our attacks and fight her? This way we'll be likely to win. After she's out of the way, we'll continue our battle. That way it'd be safer."

"I know your plan! You just want to manipulate me. After you used me, you'll kill me while I'm weak after the fight! Well, I won't fall for it!" Cecil is smarter than she looked.

"So be it. Well, like you said, it won't be fair if I attack you while you're weak. So go ahead and kill me now." Cilia purposely lowered her youki level. "I'll let you kill me, so you can feel assured and go after Merissa."

"What?? This is surely a trap. Why are you doing this?" Cecil asked in confusion.

"Because after all, we're still sisters. If I can't fulfill the task of killing her, at least you'd be able to do that in my stead. I trust that you will fulfill my wishes. Besides, this will be like killing myself," Cilia smiled unsteadily.

"Fine, but I'm not falling for any tricks." Cecil cautiously crept closer to Cilia. "Any sudden movements and I'll fight."

But Cilia did not move. She just silently bowed on the floor in front of Cecil.

Cecil lifted her sword and prepared to behead Cilia. Cilia just kept her eyes closed, her smile still fixed in place, tears falling onto the ground. Rimuto also had his eyes fixed to the riveting scene. Unaware, Merissa was still raging, while the rebels were unable to move, either from concentration or injury.

_No, Cilia, don't do this! If you die how can we fight against Cecil! _Gabriela thought. However, Cilia did not react to Gabriela's control.

After what appeared to be an eternity, Cecil still did not swing down her sword. Her grip on her claymore appeared to loosen, as her hands trembled. _Damn… why am I backing out now? Why is my body reacting this way? Although i've never seen her before, my body is fighting against me trying to kill my twin. I'm crying for her. _To everyone's shock, Cecil dropped her sword. She rushed to help Cilia to her feet, and then hugged her tight, crying.

"How come whenever I close my eyes, all I see is your face? Killing you is like killing me. Let's escape together, sister. Cilia?" Cecil's voice faltered. Everyone gasped as they spotted a sword sticking out of Cecil's back. "Why…?"

Cilia smiled dangerously. "I knew you would be too weak to do this. Thus I set up this trap, knowing that I would win. So long, sis."

Cilia carelessly puhed Cecil's corpse down to the ground. She plucked out the sword that was in Cecil, and casually shook it free of blood, before slipping it back into her sheath. She turned around to face a berserk and confused Merissa "Now, this is between you and me. Your powers are certainly impressive, but here's a thing you don't know. The real reason why I did not team up with Cecil. Fact is, when I killed her, I also aligned my youki with hers. Kinda like a soul link, except I absorbed all her youki instead. That's why she died, or she could have healed. So now I'm effectively twice as powerful as before, and all the harder to kill. With your wits, I'm sure this will be a clear win."

_She did that? How cruel. Ruby and Sapphire would never kill each other. _"And what is your plan after killing Merissa?" Serafiel asked calmly.

"Kill all of you, and then rule the entire land. I will follow the organization's orders."

"Gabriela, can we control her?" Galatea asked.

"No, seeing Cecil must have sparked off something. Last time, she had no mind of her own. However, now, she suddenly acquired an identity. Plus with her powers being double of what she had, she is now out of our control," Gabriela said.

"Who do we help?" Erica whispered.

"We can expect no mercy from either of them." A strong clear voice said. Everyone turned to look as Miria slowly got up from the floor, helped by Felicia. Her wound had healed. "We shall just wait and see. We cannot fight them both. Gabriela, Galatea, Pearlyn, can you fight?"

The three of them, though exhausted, nodded.

"I don't know what I can do, but I shall try my best," Erica said.

"Where's Lavinia?" Felicia asked. "She's on our side, isn't she?"

"I think she died in the conflict," Erica said sadly.

"So we only have seven of us… OK, here's the thing. Who do you think will win?" Miria asked.

"Based on abilities, Merissa have the most power. This is because after Teresa and Priscilla, she has the most youki. However, she is also awakening and confused. Cilia's powers has doubled, but she is still not as good as her. I think she would do about 50% damage and then die. But abilities is not all. Remember Teresa got killed by Priscilla because she underestimated her? Cilia is cunning and smart," Galatea said.

"But at least she can't awaken without us controlling her," Gabriela said.

"No. We've forgotten about the controllers. I think the organization wanted to

use Cilia to combat the terrible potential that Merissa possesses," Serafiel spoke up suddenly.

"Rimuto sama, what do you think? Now that one of our Ultimate Weapons are destroyed, by the other Ultimate Weapon, no less, what shall we do? Cilia is getting more and more out of our control. If we use her now we might lose her," a handler spoke up urgently.

"Nevermind. We can always make some more. Now quiet. I want to see who will prevail. If Cilia dies, at least Merissa could pose no more threat." Rimuto chuckled.


	45. The Final Battle Part Three

CHAPTER FORTY THREE: THE FINAL BATTLE PART THREE

Merissa laughed as she faced Cilia. "You? What can you do against me?"

Cilia smirked. "You'll find out soon enough." Closing her eyes, she handed her identity to the twenty plus half human half abyssal feeder controllers. Everyone was driven back by a strong gust of wind as Cilia transformed into her awakened form, a black body full of tentacles, spikes, on her appendages, complete with a whip like tail. Her upper torso was encased by hard exoskeleton. Her yellow eyes burned from her skull like face. But Merissa was unfazed and not easily outdone. Abandoning all senses, Merissa went beyond her 80% percent limit. She had awakened.

"Why does she need to awaken?" Felicia asked. "I bet she can take on Cilia even without awakening. In fact, even while not unleashing 50% of her youki, I bet she still can win."

"She's beyond all comprehension," Galatea replied. "She just felt like awakening because Cilia awakened. Besides, how much youki you have does not necessarily ensure your triumph."

Merissa's awakened form, surprisingly, was similar to that of a minotaur. She stands proud at a total of 11 meters tall, a head taller than Cilia. Merissa grew horns on her head. Growling menacingly, she brandished her claymore in one hand while holding a club-like weapon in another. Little spikes grew out of her back, and periodically released arrows, shooting at her surroundings. Those arrows were coated with a slimy mucus-like substance that is toxic to flesh. Similar to her disintegration technique, they would dissolve any substance that comes into contact with them, with the exception of Merissa herself. Lashing from side to side, her tail had spikes growing out of it. As Merissa roared, her fetid breath reached the rebels. Even at this distance, Felicia's legs turned wobbly and she staggered from the putrid stench.

"Phew! Even her breath is fatal," Felicia gasped.

"Are you alright?" Erica asked.

"I'm fine, just a bit faint. Let's get further away." No sooner had the words left her mouth when Merissa's arrows were released, puncturing the snow before them. To their shock, everything around the arrows were disintegrated in an instant.

"Wow," Erica gaped. "Even in her awakened form, Merissa can still do her 'disintegration' technique, albeit in a different form. I wonder how Cilia will fare against her."

The arrows never managed to reach Cilia. She encased herself with tentacles. On impact, the arrows caused the fleshy tentacles to disintegrate, but she grew new tentacles immediately. "You might be powerful, but your healing abilities suck," Cilia said.

Merissa chose not to reply, instead yelling maniacally. She pawed the ground with her hoofs, then rushed at Cilia. Both their speeds were equally matched. Cilia's lack of offensive powers are made up by her healing abilites and hard hide. Merissa's berserk fighting helped to offset her being weak at regeneration and strategy.

Both of them took out their claymores and fought against each other. Sparks flew as they clanged their swords together. The resounding clangs were so loud that everyone had to cover their ears. Some unfortunate handlers started bleeding from their ears. Nearby, the dragon princess picked at her nails as she watched the fight unfold.

Neither opponent would budge. Slowly but surely, Merissa forced her towards the organization members, inch by inch. Cilia gritted her teeth as her muscles bulged on her arm, but Merissa easily held her back with only one arm handling her claymore. Cilia grinned as she send forth tentacles, which ripped into Merissa's back. Screaming in agony, chunks of flesh were torn from Merissa's back. She loosened her hold and leapt away.

_Where did Cilia go? She was in front of me just a second ago. _Unnoticed by Merissa in her pain, Cilia snuck behind Merissa and chopped off one of her legs. Too late, Merissa's tail came crushing down on where Cilia once stood, but Cilia again moved to Merissa's front.

_This sucks… A minotaur who stands on one leg will fall. _Shrugging, Merissa grew an arrow out from the stump of her leg. It was a thick and long arrow, managing to take the place of her chopped-off limb.

The rebels just watched in awed silence as the battle raged on.

"I have never seen something like this ever since Priscilla's battle with Clare," Erica whispered.

"Shut up," Felicia said.

Cilia feinted to the left. Merissa tried to turn to follow her movements, but the arrow snapped. _Shit, it's not thick enough!_

Seizing advantage of that, Cilia bore down upon Merissa. She struck Merissa's body with tentacles, which pierced through her torso. Forcing Merissa to her knees, she prepared to deal the final blow. _This went easier than I expected. For all her brute strength, she is not as well rounded as me._

_Is this the end? _Miria thought as she watched Cilia ready to kill Merissa. _After all we went through, we still lose to the organization. However mad Merissa is, at least she is not listening to the organization anymore._

_To be continued…_


	46. The End

CHAPTER FORTY FOUR: THE END

To everyone's surprise, Merissa looked to be losing. _Well, this is not the first time a weaker adversary managed to clinch a victory, _Erica thought. _Priscilla, though weaker, managed to defeat Teresa through treachery._

_Maybe this is the end. Now that I've awakened, I am a monster. At least if I die now I can join Jamie and Ylene._

"What the hell are you doing? If you just die here alone as you please, what about Jamie and Ylene? Are you going to just stand there and take it?" Suddenly, Galatea shouted.

"What are you doing?" Miria asked.

"Wait and see," Galatea replied.

Suddenly, Merissa started struggling again. _They're right, if I die this way it would be a shame for a former number 1. I must avenge Jamie and Ylene. _To Cilia's shock, she suddenly let loose all her stored youki, of epic proportions. A giant wave of great intensity blasted open. They disintegrated everything in its path. Luckily for the rebels, Erica and Galatea managed to anticipate this and pulled everyone to safety.

_Impossible… I never thought she got so much youki! It's like a never ending wave! I thought she had reached her limit and got no youki left. I underestimated her… What I sensed… was just an outer layer of youki. Below the youki of a normal Abyssal One, she was hiding her real youki. She's a monster! _Cilia tried to run away, but Merissa grabbed hold of Cilia's tentacles and refused to let go. Cilia tried to chop off her tentacles to escape, but Merissa used her own claymore and chopped off Cilia's hands, and shot more arrows into the wound.

_Backstabbing the open wound… I think the concept is good. _Cilia tried to regenerate, but faced with multiple wounds that kept on getting disintegrated after she regenerated, she could do nothing. She grew more tentacles to try to grab her claymore, which had fallen to the floor during the scuffle, but Merissa swept her tail and knocked the claymore far away, before cutting off more limbs.

"Yes! Go, Merissa!" Erica shouted, like a cheerleader.

Merissa swiftly brought her sword up and hacked off Cilia's head. Although Cilia had impressive regenerative abilities, it is still not on the same level as Felicia's. With her head detached, Cilia is as good as dead.

"Oh no, even though Merissa won, but we would be killed by her too! And there's nobody else who could defeat her!" Felicia cried.

"Except for the Dragon Princess… where is she? Disappeared when the going gets tough," Erica grumbled.

"I'm here." The Dragon Princess fluttered gracefully towards Merissa. "In her weakened state, it would be even easier to take her on."

"Coward," Erica mumbled.

The Dragon Princess simply blew out flames and caused Merissa's whole body to be engulfed in flames.

_Burned to death? No, I cannot go like this… Must… find… water. _Merissa staggered away. With no wings, she lumbered towards a lake that was 3 km away.

"She won't make it," Serafiel observed. "Give up Merissa, for Ylene's sake.

True to her predictions, Merissa's legs could no longer support her and she fell, crashing to the floor. Twitching in her death throes, Merissa groaned. _Oh, that's right. Ylene's last smile… that moment in which she looked at me and smiled. Yes, when she had seen that we would succeed eventually, she smiled. I wonder… why am I remembering this only now? I am sorry, Ylene… but I think if I hadn't forgotten it would have been too hard for me to go on living… _When she finally died, she had a smile on her face.

"Sorry I arrived so late, I was trying to figure out how to defeat her," Yvaine smiled sweetly.

_More like you just wanted them to kill themselves first, then show up and defeat an exhausted Merissa. _Erica snorted. _What kind of spoilt pampered princess are you? You're not even like a real ally. Never fight together with us, only claim the glory. Abandoning us when the going gets tough._

"It's alright, your Highness." Miria shot Erica a glare. Too late, Erica realized she had transmitted her thoughts to all her comrades. Felicia stifled a smile as Serafiel glanced serenely ahead. "And now, to decide what to do with the organization members."

Pearlyn unsheathed her claymore. "What's there to decide? Kill them all!"  
Rimuto scrambled out of his seat. "Come on, let's go!" He ordered his minions.

Miria ran in front of him, sword at his throat.

"Let me go! I tell you, if you kill me, my friends in the mainland will never forgive you! We still got researchers back there, they'll just make more Ultimate Weapons!" Rimuto shouted.

"That's why right now, my kins are launching an attack on your country," Yvaine smiled happily. "This war is over, old man."

Happily, the rebels slaughtered the defenseless handlers. It was a massacre as the handlers were no match for the half human half monster warriors.

Miria decided that the rebels must remain to kill off the surviving Awakened Beings and Youmas. So, they had a new rank. Gabriela was number 1, Miria number 2, Galatea number 3, Serafiel number 4, Pearlyn number 5, Erica number 6, and Felicia number 7.

Yvaine returned back to her country with Rubel and Alvin. She had decided to marry Alvin.

"Sera, you'll come and visit me, won't you?" Alvin asked as he sat on top of Yvaine.

_She gets whatever she wants, that princess_, Erica huffed.

"Maybe," Serafiel said non-commitally.

"What will happen to our land, Rubel?" Miria asked. What she really wanted to know is why did Rubel rebel, but she suspected he would never answer her.

"The Dragon Kins will leave you alone to leave your life. From time to time, I'll come over and teach the people new technologies and ways of life. I will appoint a lord to reign over this land, who will be a subject of the King of Dragon Kins," Rubel said.

Rubel, too, sat on top of Yvaine, and they set off. The rebels waved at him.

"From now on, we have to be our own handlers. The prices will be waivered. We will charge according to the people's means. After all, we do have to make a living. Each of us will be in charge of a region. Galatea will handle Toulouse, central land, because she likes Rabona and wants to protect it. Galatea, I know you want to be a nun once again, but we're short on manpower. Once all the youmas are killed, you can go back to being a nun. I will handle the Eastern land, Sutafu, where the organization headquarters once stood. Gabriela will handle the Western land, Lautrec. Serafiel will handle the Northern land, Alphonse. Erica, you will stay with me and act as the correspondent. When people write to ask for claymore help, you will record it and inform us. Erica, you will follow Galatea and act as her 'eye'. Pearlyn, you will follow Gabriela and help her. But for now, we still have things yet to finish. There's the matter of Luciela-Rafaela and Beth's extermination. When all this is over, we can finally lead a normal life, and no longer be feared by humans," Miria said. Everyone was now back in their old claymore uniforms, just the same.

"Oh, I have to paste all these notices," Felicia said, holding up some pieces of paper. "This says that the organization have disbanded and there are only seven

claymores left, who will help kill off the remaining youmas. We are going to tell the truth about the organization."

"Are you sure that would work?" Erica asked. "What if they refuse to believe us, or distrust us because we are half youma?"

"Then we'd just have to have faith that they would," Galatea said simply.

"Let's all good forward to the future!" Miria held up her sword.

"To the future!" All the warriors did the same and their swords glinted coldly in the glare of the midday sun.


	47. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I have finished my fanfiction, but I might add more extra scenes. Right now, a OP video is made, with Ayumi Hamasaki's song "Game" as music. View it .com/watch?v=5UD6rj9JcEU here.

I pulled out all the stops with this fanfiction! Drew pictures, made videos, and even considering a real manga book now.

The pictures are on .com/. 21 of them are up now, only left but a few not yet drawn.

Thank you all again for reading through 60000+ words to see my story. I might edit things too if the canon manga changes some details.

I'll change Alicia of the North to Beth real soon, but I'm gonna stand by my opinion that Riful isn't dead yet. It wasn't shown. Besides, Priscilla left her real quick. As for Beth, there's a chance she survives. Beth wasn't dead yet when Priscilla left her.

And now, please give advice on what ED song I should use for a new video.

I have some in mind: Hitomi Shimatani's Sara Soujyuu 沙羅双樹 should describe the love between Clare and Erica.

Kansho by Aya Ueto would suit Serafiel and Andromeda's friendship.

Binetsu by Aya Ueto would suit Merissa's relationship with Jamie.

Can't really think of any sad ballads to suit them. Obviously BoA has lots of ballads, but I don't want any too famous people like Ayumi or BoA for the EP since the OP was by a famous person. Do As Infinity, Nana Mizuki and the like are famous and can sing, but sadly I'm looking for a softer ballad, while DAI the singer's voice is not womanly enough and Nana can't sing in a womanly way, she's more rock, lol.


	48. Character Info

LIST OF CLAYMORE-A NEW GENERATION CHARACTER INFO

Generations: Before pre Time Skip

Pre Time Skip

After Time Skip

Characters listed in **bold** are the Time Skip survivors, but characters listed in _italics _are those who survived till the end.

Before Pre Time Skip

#1. Jamie

Status (until next generation): Awakened / Deceased

Appearances: chapters 12

Jamie was the mentor of Merissa. However, when she awakened, she was killed by Merissa.

#2. Vivienne

Status (until next generation): Awakened / Deceased

Appearances: chapters 12

Vivienne was jealous that Pearlyn was number 2 now, and tried to kill her by awakening. However, she was defeated by Pearlyn.

#3. Carine

Status (until next generation): Alive

Look below.

#4. Raki

Status (at the end): Deserted / Deceased

Appearances: chapters 14

Type: Offensive

Height: 1.8 m

Raki became a claymore after he was experimented on by Dae-sama and the projectiles in him was used to make more twins. He was quite strong, enough to be number 4. He later deserted when he found Clare. He brought up Erica with Clare. He died when rescuing Clare from Priscilla.

#4. Crystal

Status (until next generation): Alive

Look below.

#45. Serafiel

Status (until next generation): Alive

Look below.

#46. Pearlyn

Status (until next generation): Alive

Look below.

#47. Andromeda

Status (until next generation): Alive

Look below.

Pre Time Skip

**#1. Merissa**

Status (at the end): Deserted / Awakened / Deceased

Appearances: chapters 8, 12, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 23, 24, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 36, 40, 42, 43, 44

Type: Offensive

Height: 1.7 m

Techniques: Disintegration

Out of all the warriors' struggle to the top… none of them had it as easy as Merissa… except for Riful and Teresa. When she released her youki, the strong waves can disintegrate anything in an instance. Her enormous youki meant that she could fight without using ten percent of her power. She was also good in any aspect—her speed, agility, strength, endurance and healing were all above the average warrior. She likes to eat. Being young and inexperienced, she is very timid and shy. Her only friends were Jamie and Ylene, both of which she had to kill. This made her lose her mind and cause her to turn against the rebels and awaken. She died when the Dragon Princess spurted fire on her.

_**#2. Pearlyn**_

Status (at the end): Deserted

Appearances: chapters 3, 4, 5, 8, 10, 11, 12, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 23, 24, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 36, 37, 39, 40, 42, 43, 44

Type: Defensive

Height: 1.75 m

Techniques: Youki Absorption, acute youki sensing

Pearlyn joined the organization around the same time as Andromeda and Serafiel. When she became number 2, she had to kill the former number 2, Vivienne. She honed her abilities to absorb youki so that her opponents can no longer use abilities that need youki. However, she cannot absorb people who's youki are enormous, like Merissa. Always absorbing youki means she must continuosly emit her youki to avoid awakening. Hence, she is easily sensed by people. Nonetheless, she is acting as an Eye for the organization. She is vain, and like Galatea, likes to look good. Her good friends also include Joanne. She likes to sleep. She is often sarcastic but cool. She is also perceptive of people's emotions, and actively seeks out the truth like Miria. Occasionally, she shows her compassionate side, like towards Missy.

_**#3. Serafiel**_

Status (at the end): Deserted

Nicknames: Lightning Serafiel

Appearances: chapters 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 11, 17, 18, 19, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 40, 42, 43, 44

Type: Offensive

Height: 1.8 m

Techniques: Enhanced speed, Super strength, Youki suppression

When Serafiel was 6 years old, a youma took the shape of her father and killed her mother. Serafiel abandoned her baby brother, Albert, to escape. She blamed herself her Albert's death, and thus lost all emotion. She saved Alvin, a teenage boy whose family is also murdered by youmas, because he reminded her of Albert. Serafiel has a very cold character, and she is often calm. She does not like any body contact with people. Her only friends are Pearlyn, and Andromeda. She is like a mentor to Erica. To some extent, she is on good terms with Ylene and Felicia. She is also determined. She just want to kill youmas only, but does not delight in the kill. She also does not care about ranks. When asked, she will just say she is number 45. She became number 3 because of her low youki level. To become strong enough, she trained for 10 years, running every day, to develop the ability to sprint very fast. Although she can only run 10 minutes a day, she can cover a huge distance, and this technique requires no youki. She also lifts weights every day so she can develop the strength needed to swing a claymore so that even if someone dodges, the air molecules will bombard her opponent. When she released her youki, she can enhance her speed so that 5 different images of her are seen at once, not like after images, but rather in 5 different places at once. Everyone seemed to think she likes Alvin, but she has no feelings.

#4. Andromeda

Status (at the end): Awakened / Deceased

Appearances: chapters 1, 2, 4, 5, 11, 16, 17, 37

Type: Offensive

Height: 1.8 m

Techniques: Youki manipulation

She can manipulate claymores, youmas and awakened beings to change their actions. For example, if someone raises his sword using youki, she can make her slit her own throat. However, she cannot initiate an action, so it is not like mind control. She can do more than subtly manipulating youki flows, though. She is often brash and vulgar, but funny at the same time. She is also cruel and likes to torture the youmas she killed. However, her jealousy of Pearlyn and Andromeda being higher ranked than her caused her to awaken and become Riful's ally. She did not expect being killed by Serafiel.

_**#5. Felicia**_

Status (at the end): Deserted

Appearances: chapters 3, 9, 12, 20, 21, 23, 24, 27, 28, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 36, 40, 42, 43, 44

Type: Defensive

Height: 1.74 m

Techniques: Enhanced regeneration, acute youki sensing, Enhance healing abilities through youki alignment

Felicia joined the organization around the same time as Zoelyn, thus becoming enemies. Being younger than most single digits, she looks up to them and is polite and shy. The only way to kill her is to absorb her youki to stop her from regenerating or slice her into many pieces. But even if her head is cut off, she can still grow another one. This means she acts as the organization's 'hospital', supplying claymores with new limbs if they lost theirs. She was sorely tempted to let Zoelyn die when Zoelyn need her limbs, but decided to save her in the end.

**#6. Ylene**

Status (at the end): Deserted / Deceased

Nicknames: Image Tracker Ylene

Appearances: chapters 1, 2, 4, 5, 11, 16, 17, 36, 40

Type: Offensive

Height: 1.7 m

Techniques: Image Tracker

Ylene joined the organization and became a single digit sooner than any other. She is also very skilled at planning battle tactics. She met Merissa during the hunt to kill Awakened Jamie. She is very practical and wise. Her technique, Image Tracker, will unleash three strokes in rapid succession. The first stroke will block the opponent's attack, the second will trace where the opponent is moving next, and the third will hit the opponent before she can react. She volunteered to die in order for the organization to trust Gabriela and Mikaela

#7. Ruby

Status (at the end): Deceased

Appearances: chapters 2, 22

Type: Special

Height: 1.85 m

Techniques: Soul Link, controlled awakening

Ruby is the third generation twins, after Alicia-Beth and Cecil-Cilia. However, she and Sapphire are conjoined twins. Sapphire is wholly controlled by Ruby's mind as Sapphire is brain dead. But, they are not very useful because Ruby can get overly emotional about Sapphire. Ruby and Sapphire were originally under Joanne's charge, but due to her incompetence, they were captured by Riful, who wanted to use them against the organization. Luckily, they were rescued by Serafiel. Ruby later begged Serafiel to kill them both because she is sick of living. She wears the white armour.

#8. Sapphire

Status (at the end): Deceased

Look above, completely identical to Ruby except she wears the black armour.

#9. Joanne

Status (at the end): Deserted / Deceased

Status (at the end): Deceased

Nicknames: Rotator

Appearances: chapters 2, 9, 12, 16, 17, 19, 21, 23, 26, 27

Type: Offensive

Height: 1.6 m

Techniques: Rotator

Joanne is the youngest among the single digits. Her technique is Rotator sword, where she rotates her arm to strike in all direction. It is similar to windcutter in that it requires no youki, but not as precise or cuts as deep. It is faster than windcutter, and cuts objects into smaller pieces. Compared to Quicksword, it is slower, cuts objects into bigger pieces, but more precise and deep-cutting. Joanne is young and inexperienced, and likes to play. She died when she underestimated the power of Cecil.

#10. Crystal

Status (at the end): Deceased

Appearances: chapters 8, 23, 24

Type: Defensive

Height: 1.75 m

Crystal used to be number 4, in the same generation as Carine. She is a hypocrite and sucks up to those stronger than her. She wants to be a leader. She died when Carine killed her.

#11. Amy

Status (at the end): Deceased

Appearances: chapters 23, 24

Type: Special

Height: 1.65 m

Techniques: Soul link

Amy and Nancy are identical twins. They take turns controlling each other.

#12. Nancy

Status (at the end): Awakened / Deceased

Look above.

#13. Carine

Status (at the end): Deceased

Appearances: chapters 6, 7, 11, 23, 24

Type: Offensive

Height: 1.8 m

Carine was the former number 3. When she was number 6, Serafiel was still a trainee. She always used to bully Serafiel. She hated Serafiel when Serafiel took Carine's rank of number 3. Carine was arrogant and proud. She killed Crystal because she thought Crystal is defecting. She died when Pearlyn killed her.

#15. Unknown

Status (at the end): Deceased

Appearances: chapters 3

A random warrior who was tortured to death by Ray.

#16. Adora

Status (at the end): Deceased

She appeared to be a friend of Crystal's. Crystal almost awaken when she learnt of Adora's death. Adora was the leader of an expedition sent to check out Luciela-Rafaela of the South. Her claymore was found on some Southern hills.

#17. Alexandra

Status (at the end): Unknown

Appearances: chapters 8, 9, 12, 26, 27

Type: Defensive

Height: 1.55 m

Techniques: Acute youki sensing

She was on Ylene's team to observe Luciela-Rafaela of the South. She is mysterious as she seems to sit on the fence between the organization and the rebels, only helping either when it suits her interests. She disappeared when the organization fell. Her forte is in youki sensing.

#18. Samantha

Status (at the end): Deserted

Appearances: chapters 6, 7, 8, 9, 16, 17, 18, 19, 21, 22

Type: Defensive

Height: 1.9 m

Samantha is the tallest claymore ever together with Cecil and Cilia. She is the younger sister of Deanna. When she was six, her parents were killed by claymores Tiffany and Kelly when they did not want the organization to take away their twin daughters, Janell and Jarell. So, Deanna and Samantha decided to infiltrate the organization to rescue their sisters. Samantha is smart and emotional. After Ylene helped her to rescue Janell and Jarell, she disappeared to lead a normal life.

#19. Tiffany

Status (at the end): Deceased

Appearances: chapter 10

She is one of the killers of Samantha and Deanna's parents. She was part of Adora's team to observe Luciela-Rafaela of the South, and died there.

#21. Kelly

Status (at the end): Deceased

Look above.

#22. Janell

Status (at the end): Deserted

Appearances: chapter 22

Type: Special

Height: 1.6 m

Fraternal twin of Jarell and sister of Samantha and Deanna.

#23. Jarell

Status (at the end): Deserted

Look above.

#26. Zoelyn

Status (at the end): Deceased

Appearances: chapters 12, 27

Type: Offensive

Zoelyn hates Felicia to the core, even after Felicia saved her life. She was killed when she tried to fight the rebels.

#29. Deanna

Status (at the end): Deserted

Appearances: chapters 8, 9, 10, 16, 17, 18, 19, 21, 22

Type: Offensive

Height: 1.85 m

Deanna is brash and vulgar, a musclehead. She likes to solve problems with her fists, rarely thinking about any plans. She does not like to talk much apart from the occasional grunt.

#33. Cassandra

Status (at the end): Deceased

She was part of Adora's team to observe Luciela-Rafaela of the South, and died there.

#42. Celeste

Status (at the end): Deceased

Appearances: chapter 13

Type: Offensive

She befriended Erica and her friends during the final test to become a claymore. She was quite pretty. She was part of Adora's team to observe Luciela-Rafaela of the South, and died there.

**#45. Ciara**

Status (at the end): Deserted / Deceased

Appearances: chapters 13, 27, 28, 30, 36, 37, 40, 41

Type: Offensive

Techniques: Mirage

Ciara was the friend of Erica and Lenore. She was vain, brave but often overestimate herself. However, she was also quite cunning and can think of ways to escape dire situations. She is also a convincing actor. She agreed to die in order for the organization to trust Gabriela and Mikaela

**#46. Lenore**

Status (at the end): Deserted / Deceased

Appearances: chapters 13, 16, 19, 21, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 36, 40, 41

Type: Defensive

Techniques: Acute youki sensing, enhance healing using youki alignment

Lenore was the friend of Ciara and Erica. She is the level-headed one among them, and the voice of reason. She plans attacks beforehand, but tends to panic when things go awry and is not flexible enough to think of new plans. However, she is a good leader. She agreed to die in order for the organization to trust Gabriela and Mikaela.

_**#47. Erica**_

Status (at the end): Deserted

Appearances: chapters 6, 7, 13, 14, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 36, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44

Type: Defensive

Height: 1.7m

Techniques: Acute youki perception, youki suppression, youki communication, enhanced strength, enhanced speed, rotator

When she was a child, her parents were killed by youmas. When she is about to be eaten by the youma, Clare came and killed it. Clare found happiness when she adopted Erica as her daughter, like how Teresa was happy with Clare. Their life together is cut short when Clare was fighting Priscilla, and in the end both Clare and Raki died. Erica goes against Clare's wishes for her to remain human when Rubel persuaded her to become a claymore so she could fulfill Clare's wish to overthrow the organization. Erica was fused with Clare's flesh and blood. Erica becomes the second hybrid with 1/8 youma blood instead of the normal ½. Because of this low demonic ratio, she has little power and is given rank #47 — the lowest. However, Erica shares Clare's and Teresa's ability of acute youki perception. Erica also had her own unique ability—communicating with other claymores through youki alignment, provided there's no interference around. Erica became a defensive type because she was timid by nature. She also learnt enhanced strength and speed from Serafiel, and the rotator technique from Joanne. Only when she discovered that similar hybrids were made using Priscilla's flesh and blood that she tried to change to offensive. All she wanted is to kill Gabriela and Mikaela.

Post Time Skip

#1. Cecil

Status (at the end): Deceased

Appearances: chapters 15, 26, 27, 33, 34, 42

Type: Special

Height: 1.9 m

Techniques: Soul link

Cecil was the Ultimate Weapon, created from the fusion of a human with the fused projectiles on Raki's shoulders. Being the Ultimate Weapon, she is an all-rounder based on regeneration, speed, endurance and strength. She was brought up separate from Cilia, her twin. Either Gabriela or Mikaela controls her by maintaining a soul link with her. She killed most of Miria's group fifteen years ago. However, she was tricked and killed by Cilia.

#2. Cilia

Status (at the end): Awakened / Deceased

Appearances: chapters 15, 26, 27, 33, 34, 42, 43

Type: Special

Height: 1.9 m

Techniques: Soul link

Cilia was more cunning and smarter than Cecil. After killing Cecil, she absorbed all her powers and became twice as powerful. Originally she looked as though she would win against a confused Merissa, but eventually Merissa unleashed her Disintegration technique and she died.

_#3. Gabriela_

Status (at the end): Deserted

Appearances: chapters 25, 26, 27, 29, 30, 33, 34, 42

Type: Defensive

Height: 1.85 m

Techniques: Soul link, acute youki perception, vibrator sword,

Gabriela was made from the fusion of Priscilla's Awakened parts and a human body. Gabriela is very feminine. Thus, she had Priscilla's strengths at regeneration, enormous youki and better than average speed, endurance, strength. Her vibrator sword is comparable to quicksword in terms of cutting into small pieces and quickness, but it is less precise and cuts less deep, both of which are also inferior to Windcutter. But this technique requires no youki. She treats Mikaela as her sister. She is often calm and logical.

#4. Mikaela

Status (at the end): Deserted / Deceased

Appearances: chapters 19, 20, 23, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 33

Type: Offensive

Height: 1.85 m

Techniques: Soul link, acute youki perception, youki controlling

Mikaela is proud and vulgar, the exact opposite of Gabriela. She is also very manly. She was made from the fusion of Priscilla's claymore parts and a human body. Thus, she also had Priscilla's strengths at enormous youki and better than average speed, endurance, strength. Her technique, youki controlling, could make any person with youki do whatever she wants them to do, no matter how strong their wills. Her youki controlling is better than that of male Awakened Beings. She was grievously when Merissa used the Disintegration technique slyly on her. As she wanted to die as a human, she asked Erica to kill her.

#5. Titania

Status (at the end): Deceased

Appearances: chapters 25, 28, 29, 32, 33

Type: Offensive

Height: 1.7 m

Techniques: Track people by scent, Dragon senses, Firebreathing abilities

Titania was a Dragon Kin who was sent to become a claymore to infiltrate the organization. She was chosen because she was of mixed blood, a descendent of all 6 different dragon kin tribes. She is ¼ Long, ¼ Wyrm, ¼ Wyvern, 1/8 Drake and 1/8 Hydra. Her scales were scraped off, and her wings chopped off. She is barely 2 years old in Dragon Kin terms. She was later killed when Merissa backstabbed her.

#6. Lavinia

Status (at the end): Deceased

Appearances: chapters 25, 28, 29, 30, 33

Type: Defensive

Techniques: Youki barrier

Her technique, youki barrier means setting up a barrier around herself to prevent attacks from connecting by using youki. Lavinia was sent to investigate whether Titania was a spy against the organization. She was captured and later converted to their cause. Unfortunately, she was killed in the final battle.


	49. It's Not Over Yet

CHAPTER FORTY FIVE: IT'S NOT OVER YET

Rimuto had calmly watched the massacre of his own claymores. He had already escaped in the midst of mayhem, protected by the other men in black. They have already prepared an aircraft that prepares for his escape.

"The experiment was a failure!" A nasal voice boomed out of the intercom.

Rimuto barely flinched. "Not really. We only lost because we failed to harness Merissa's great power. Give me one more chance. I will take over the laboratory again. Within 5 years' time."

"Hmph. You had better! Look how much alloys and resources we have wasted. Though the dragonkins are backward, we lack an natural advantage. We HAVE to get the claymores to realize WE are their kins. Those lizards will destroy everything! See to it, Rimuto-osa!"

Rimuto smirked and bowed. The queen has invoked his rank. Osa—highest rank of alchemists. Those who can produce elixirs for immortality—wasted on the claymores. AND not to mention make Frankenstein-like monsters like youma.

"The only way to kill a claymore… is to use OTHER claymores."

"Rimuto sir, are you going to use the flesh of awakened beings or deceased warriors?" A man in black lay prostrate before him.

"Neither. We should return to the basics… just use normal youma flesh. And I have just the idea where to get some claymores like that."

"You don't mean, the abandoned headquarters?"

"Precisely, Rado. I know you are just a lowly ranked member of the organization. But if you helped me, I will implore the queen to elevate your rank. Let's go! Those traitors would not know where we creates them."

"I'm scared, Azure. Where are the handlers? I'm hungry." A pretty blonde girl whimpered.

"Shut up, Yvaine." A bossy girl muttered. She was the oldest out of them, almost 13. It was embarrassing to be made into a claymore at the same time as girls who are barely children.

"It's ok, Kimerly is just as hungry as all of us. As the oldest, she cares more about us than herself, and thus is worried." This long haired girl winked at Kimberly. She was Kimberly's sister, and supposed to help the her gain the other girls' trust.

"Aren't you scared, little baby?" Kimberly asked the quiet Azure, unkindly.

Azure was easily the most beautiful out of all of them. Quiet and calm, she exudes an air of menace. "Whether we die or not is heaven's will."

Suddenly, they heard footsteps. Yvaine and Kimberly ran to the entrance. They started beating on the door with their fists. "Help! Help! We're in here!"

The doors were thrown open and a few men in black strode in. Some of them carried a bald man on a sedan.

"Here we are, sir." One man bowed. "It seems only 8 are left."

"Why are you yelling?" the man on sedan asked. "Claymores—calm killers with no sense of humanity, killing without blinking. Which only… one of you achieved." He gestured to Azure, who was still sitting cross legged at the back of the room, while the others have ran towards him. "What is your name?"

Azure kept silent and merely gazed at the man emotionlessly.

"Oi, he asked you a question!" Kimberly yelled. The long haired girl yanked at her sleeves.

"Azure." The girl finally spoke.

"Very well Azure. From now on I will be your personal handler."

"You can't do that, Rimuto-sama! You only handle number 1s!" The man who bowed said.

"Then it's up to you to train her well, Rado. Let's go!"

Azure did not know what was going on, but she does not care. Ever since she came home from school one day and saw her mother's corpse on the ground, she had lost all feelings. She would have sat there numbly all day, had a man in black not found her and brought her to the organization. She offers no resistance. She knew she would have died without the organization's help, and thus obeys the organization wholeheartedly.

She have no friends. With her are Yvaine, Kimberly and Kylie. Kylie was 9, pretty, popular and cunning. Azure just haz this bad feeling about her. Kimberly was just bossy. Yvaine, 8, was closest in age to her, but she was a total softie. She squirms at the thought of killing youma. She's a vapid airhead who rather chat about claymore fashion than killing youmas.

Rado was their trainer. Every day he subjected the 8 of them to training even harsher than what he used to do. Times have changed. Rado was under order to shorten the training period from seven to five years. He never told them what their jobs are, though Azure suspects is more than just killing youmas.

They all lived deep in the mountain ranges. And the weirdest thing is, Rado forbids them to use their youki. They are trained to fight like normal but elite human warriors.

Five years later…

"Rado, are they ready?" The bald man asked.

"Yes, Rimuto-sama."

"Out of all of them, who are the most powerful?" Rimuto asked.

"Azure by far. She is easily the swiftest and most adept swordsman out of all of them. She also has the best endurance."

"In other words, there's a mini Teresa under there?" Rimuto asked.

"Well, we don't know about her youki since they've all never needed to unleash it. But her agility is definitely S, Strength B, Mental S (best suited for our teachings), Sense A and Leadership B. She's a lone wolf and antisocial. Next is Kimberly. She has agility A, Strength S, Mental C (she is cruel), Sense C and Leadership A."

"Another potential top 5. How's the rest?"

"Kylie. She has agility B, Strength B, Mental D (she has now become totally insane, only muttering about missions), and Leadership E. Yvaine has agility D, strength D, mental C (she is really emotional), sense S, and no one listens to her. If not for her sense, we would have killed her off already, like what happens to failures. The rest… there's nothing to mention. "

"A less than average claymore. I am deeply disappointed in this batch. But it sounds like those 4 are ready. Subject them to the test soon."

"Yes, my lord." Rado bowed to Rimuto's departing back.

_If they thought the test will be like last time, killing a real youma, then they are wrong._ Rado smirked. _Only the fittest will survive. Sorry my darlings, but your mission is far worse than killing youmas._

The eight of them were assembled. As always, Azure stood apart from all of them, while the rest gossiped and chit chatted. They were excited about the test.

"ATTENTION!" Rado shouted, as the girls returned to their positions. "The test will begin. Only four of you will be selected as claymores." Kimberly preened, while Kylie snarled. "Form into pairs!

Nobody wanted to partner Azure. Yvaine partnered someone equally bimbotic,

while Kimberly picked one of her followers. The remaining two started squabbling. "I don't want to partner Azure!" was their argument.

"Silence!" Rado shouted. "You!" He pointed at one girl. "Go partner Azure. Quick!"

Looking at him balefully, she unwillingly walked towards Azure. _So unfair. Azure is top in EVERYTHING. I will look bad next to her. _The other glared and stormed towards Kylie.

When they are all in position, Rado spoke. "Kill each other."

All the girls froze.

"You heard me. In order to succeed in this mission… you must train to be merciless killers. Kill your partner of five years, or be killed."

Yvaine and her partner started crying and hugging each other. Kimberly, being selfish, killed her follower who was more than happy to die. Kylie, hearing the word "mission", cruelly disemboweled her partner. Azure just sighed and lopped off her partner's head.

"I'm so sorry." Yvaine and her partner weeped as they stood in position. Closing her eyes, Yvaine blindly flailed, and was astonished to find that she had survived. Her partner lay dead on the floor. Yvaine fainted.

Rado sighed. "Congratulations to those who have passed the test. Azure, carry Yvaine in. You will be given your first mission."


	50. Deja Vu

CHAPTER FORTY SIX: DÉJÀ VU

For ten years, Samantha and Deanna had lived happily ever after with their sisters Janell and Jarell. Although they were retarded, they were cute and obedient, and the four of them could be together. Deanna works as a woodcutter and sells them, despite the fact that Pearlyn offered them a job as claymores.

"I don't want anything to do with Claymores," that's what she had said. But, life was not really hard because they don't really need to eat much, and mainly spend the day lounging about. However, after today there was not much lounging about to be done.

While eating breakfast, the door to their hut was shattered to pieces. Samantha looked up and stared into the impossibly cold grey eyes of a deadly beautiful and petite warrior who looked younger than 13. Behind her was a smirking handler—which Deanna recognized to be Rado—and three other claymores. One looked like a freaking psychopath, the other a scared crybaby, and the third looked gloatful.

"Well, well, playing happy families? Too bad those times don't last," he spoke first.

"Wh-what do you want, Rado?" Samantha could not hide the fear in her voice. Before she knew it, a lithe grey shadow had blurred in front of her and simply snatched away Janell and Jarell who were sitting beside her.

"Join us against the usurpers—at the East, or we kill your sisters."

_It's Déjà vu all over again! _"Why would you want us, Rado? We're simpy numbers 18 and 29—really nothing to boast about. Or are you short of warriors?" Deanna sneered.

The gloatful claymore made to smack her for talking back, but the grey tornado simply held out an arm and made her retreat, reddening. "Thank you, Azure. Like I was saying, we simply want someone who can infiltrate the insurgents. Since you all were friends, you were the best candidates for the jobs."

Miria sighed as she saw that once again there were no youmas left for her to kill. Galatea had since left to return to Rabona, leaving Gabriela in Lautrec, Serafiel in Alphonse and Pearlyn in Toulouse. Only Felicia accompanied Miria, and it oddly reminded her of the days she spent with Tabitha.

_If we got ambushed, we won't stand a chance. I hadn't practiced in years—and Erica was weak to begin with. Furthermore, the other warriors were spread out so thinly they would never reach here in time, with the exception of Serafiel._

"Why look so glum, Miria?" a feminine voice sounded.

"You're up already, Felicia?" Miria sighed and got up from her desk. "No reports in 3 weeks."

"You should be glad that our work here is done," Felicia reminded her.

"It's just that I don't know what I would be doing after this. For so long I had been looking forward to destroying the organization, but now that it's done…"

"It's not over yet. Before she left, Galatea told me that if we think the organization would just slink back to the mainland, we're dead wrong. They would surely be back for us—with more claymores," Felicia warned.

Miria nodded. "She's very wise—that one."

As Samantha and Deanna grumbled and tugged on their claymore gear—which they had not worn in years, Rado smirked as he winked at Kylie. Laughing incoherently, she dragged Janell and Jarell off.

Serafiel looked at the Northen sky. It contained nothing but clouds and snow. For years she was on guard there, and nothing even remotely resembling a youma had clawed its way out of the fog. _Maybe it's time for me to visit my old… acquaintances…_

Once she made up her mind, she took off and reached Samantha and Deanna's secret hideaway in mere minutes. "Hello? Anyone here? Sam and Dean?" There was no response. _Strange. Maybe they are out for the day? _She nearly tripped over a pile of… something. Looking down, she realized it was two dismembered bodies. She realized she recognized it as those of Janell and Jarell. Anger boiling up in her heart, she took off at once to Sutafu. _I must warn them… It's not over._

"Lalala!" Kylie was happily juggling two heads in her hands, singing. Rado shook his head and merely led the way, giving commentary.

_I wish he would shut up._ Yvette pouted.

"This was once OUR headquarters. Look at how our former glory was reduced to ruins—by those filthy traitors. Consider it an honour to be the ones killing them," Rado droned on.

"Yes sir! My honour, indeed," Kimberly simpered.

"Good. Inside would only contain former numbers 6 and 5. The rest include a number 3 in the north, number 3 in the west, number 3 and 47 in the central. I believe you can take them on with ease." _Well, a little encouragement never kills anyone… I hope._

"We've got the element of surprise on our side, so we'll definitely win!" Kimberly cooed. "Make a move on, girls!" she snapped.

Azure was easily the fastest. She blasted open the door, but had to duck due to instincts when a claymore almost took off her head. Well, it managed to chop of Kimberly's arm, who was following behind. Kimberly swore and promptly fainted. Yvette fainted at the sight of blood too. Kylie just snarled happily and bounded in like a wolf on all fours.

"This is what you call claymores? I'm so disappointed," Serafiel stated simply. Her claymore riochetted off the walls and back into her hand. Ever since she knew something was up, she ran full throttle to warn Miria and Felicia, who decided to congregate at Toulouse with Galatea and Felicia, but before that they would inform Pearlyn on the way to meet them there, leaving Serafiel to inform Gabriela after she was done.

"There is me. You haven't seen nothing yet." This is the first time Azure had spoken.

"You're the new warriors—trained as powerful claymore killers and who doesn't use youki? What happened, tell me everything!"

Azure said nothing and merely proceeded to attack. She stabbed Serafiel, but was shocked to find that she was gone. _What… someone who can match my speed?_

_I need to see how she fights… So, she's fast… But not strong! _Serafiel, being a veteran fighter, can see that when Azure striked the floor instead of Serafiel, did not even crack the floor in the slightest. Meanwhile, Kylie laid on the ground, knocked out. She's only average, after all, and no match for Serafiel.

Serafiel feinted at Azure's head, who dodged easily, however not before Serafiel unleashed a strong blow aiming at her stomach. Azure backed away from the contact of the sword, but gasped as she felt her stomach being sliced open. _Impossible… she can cut me without touching me? _Her eyes widened and then closed as she writhed in pain. She could not heal herself. Actually, none of the trainees could. They had no idea if they were offensive or defensive.

_I should kill them to avoid trouble in future. _Serafiel and Azure were actually well-matched—in spite of Serafiel's strength, she had weak stamina, while Azure was a non-stop killing machine. That's why Serafiel had to end it early by going super aggressive. If not for her experience, Serafiel doubted that she would definitely win. She grabbed her claymore and proceeded to behead Kylie. However, before she could do so, Rado threw a smoke bomb. When the smoke cleared, everyone was gone. _Shit. But nevermind, currently at their state they could not come after us so soon, and they are not that much of a threat anyway._

_ Damn it. They are all so weak. Even Azure—she was no match for Serafiel at all! _Rado thought mistakenly. _What have I done? Is awakening the only way?_


	51. Romance

CHAPTER FORTY SEVEN: ROMANCE

"Queen Mother, why are you still giving that damned Rimuto a second chance? The reason us Fairlanders are in dire straits is all his fault. We wasted money, resources, land, and time waiting for his "viral bioweaponry" to work, and in the end what happened? First he created zombies that nearly made human beings extinct on Panasonic—our third largest island. Then he invented a "vampire" formula to make people in Amrica become powerful beings, ignoring the reason that blood supply for vampires is not mathematically possible. And now what, youmas in Singapore?" A handsome blonde young man raged. He is dressed in royal purple, a saber hanging at his side. Only 22, Nathan is the Crown Prince of the Fairfield Continent.

"Don't be rude to Rimuto-osa. Without him, do you think your mother could look as beautiful as ever?" The queen preened in front of the mirror.

Nathan poured himself some golden liquid. "The honey stolen from Dragonia… is that why the Dragonkin is at war with us?! Because Rimuto convinced you that it is the only way to preserve youth and beauty forever?"

"Relationship was already strained between those giant lizards and us. What do you want, anyway?"

Nathan kneeled down. "Permission to spy on Rimuto, mother. Let me bring my _pets _to Singapore—if it seems like Rimuto will fail us again, I will kill him with my own hands."

"Go do whatever you like." The queen was applying some brown ointment to her face. On the floor are many dragon scales (dragons emit the honey inside their scales—a little amount is enough to make them immortal).

Nathan bowed and walked backwards.

The continent of Fairland might be at war, but Fairfield, the capital, looked as beautiful as before. The people are rich here, and they hold annual brutal contests called the "Hungry Games" where people compete with one another in a stadium filled with giant poisonous man-eating spiders. The national animal is the spiderman, and many people keep them as pets to utilize powers such as stickiness or shooting webbing. Technology might be advanced here, but the base human instincts never change.

Nathan was against everything his mother did but he could not stop her. So, he dressed up in a masked suit to steal money from the rich and give to the poor, earning himself the nickname of the Amazing Spider-man.

_This… backwards place is Singapore? _Nathan grumbled as he was teleported there. He was still wearing his royal garments of blue and purple. _So this is Rabona, Holy City? Hmph, still a long way to go from Fairfield._

He saw a cute, elf-like lady who is playing with some small children. He was suddenly struck by her beauty. The girls in Fairfield always dressed gaudily with strange makeup, that he had never seen how natural people looked like before.

The children saw his weird clothes and screamed, "Youma!" then ran away. The lady looked up and walked towards him.

"I don't sense anything… Are you a stranger? Why don't you come in and dress something less eye catching?" She asked in a soft voice.

Nathan nodded, embarrassed. "Sorry to disturb the peace, fair maiden. I am Nathan, I come from a tribe far away. I am here now because I heard the threat of youmas is eliminated forever."

"I am Felicia. Nice to meet you."

Nathan got some garments from an old man, who still looked impish. He's called Sid and he claimed that he was very handsome last time.

When Nathan washed away his makeup, removed his crown and various

trinkets, he looked like any other normal guy.

Wiping his face with a towel, he smiled as Felicia bounded in happily to take away the basin of used water. When he put the towel down, however, Felicia screamed and dropped the basin which cracked into many little pieces. Looking at his face with pure terror, she ran away.

_What? Am I so unattractive?_ Nathan looked at the mirror in confusion.

_Great, Felicia. You're a seasoned veteran and yet you run screaming away like a bimbo… Nathan is NOT Howard… Howard is gone forever._

Howard walked into Felicia's room to gain some insight. He saw an oil painting. "Who's that?" He asked aloud. "And why does he look just like me?"

"Ah, him? Felicia drew it. It was rumoured that he was her first love. He was from a rich family while Felicia was from a poor family. But they were in love with each other. He was supposed to take care of her family for one day but when Felicia came back from work, she saw everyone dead and someone looking like the boy walking away smugly. Supposedly a youma disguised himself as her beau and slaughtered her whole family." Sid said. "She became a claymore after that."

Felicia ran to the river, only to find an unconscious girl. She decided to leave a note pinned to a tree, addressed to Miria that she would be gone for a while. Miria could sense her youki and find it.

She ran towards the girl. _This injury… it looked like Serafiel did it! Who IS this wounded girl?_

Suddenly she heard footsteps and Nathan appeared.

"Howard?" She asked hopefully.

Nathan shook his head abashedly. "Sorry. I'm sorry I startled you. But I find you kind of familiar too. I remember a willow tree, peach flowers… ouch, my head hurts!" Nathan was not joking. He seriously saw those images when he thought of Felicia.

Felicia looked at him weirdly. _Could it be… He is Howard's reincarnation? I mean, it could happen. Thirty years have passed after all. _

Howard noticed the unconscious girl. "Who is that injured person?"

"I don't know, but I think my friend was the one who hurt her."

"Well then we must save her! Let's find somewhere hidden so your friend can't attack her, I'm sure it's a big misunderstanding! Let's go!" Nathan helped to piggyback the unconscious girl.

They found a small hut deep in the woods. _Surely Serafiel could not sense my youki here…_ Felicia got to work collecting herbs, while Nathan hunted for food. Felicia could not bear to tell him she did not need to eat, so she nibbled a bit on roasted rabbit.

Nathan excused himself to search for more firewood. Naturally, he ran into Rimuto.

"Prince Nathan!? What an honour, fancy meeting you here." Rimuto cackled.

Several spiders dropped from Nathan's hidden cage. "Like to meet my pets, Rimuto? I am just here for leisure. Don't let me find any dishonest scheming on your part."

"No no!" Rimuto said hurriedly. "I report everything back to Her Majesty, may she reign for a thousand moons."

"Well, now you report everything to me, got it?" He moved to shove Rimuto when suddenly a gut feeling told him to leap back. A crazed looking creature almost bit off his face. A second look told him it was a GIRL!

"KYLIE, back!" Rimuto roared. I am sorry, your Highness, I must keep my

minions in check."

Angry, Nathan strode backwards. Kimberly watched from the hidden shadows at the handsome stranger.

"Felicia, do you trust me?" Nathan asked. She nodded. "I am actually a Prince from the mainland. I do not like the experiments my mother ordered. So what I am going to do is I need your help to overthrow Dae, and then I wil take the throne from my mother. We will defeat the Dragonkin and I promise, the people on this island would be free to live however they want. When all that is done, I want to marry you." He looked at her seriously.

Felicia looked away. "I, I need more time to think about this. I can't betray my friends, and I doubt they will understand how I feel."

Nathan nodded. Just then, they saw Azure stir. They rushed to her side.

"Who am I?" She asked.


End file.
